A Summer They Will Never Forget (Discontinued)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: One year later our favorite mystery-solving duo returns to Gravity Falls to find that the adventure is only starting, as they discover the maniacs are back to exact revenge on them for Bill. Watch as they spend another summer of adventure, suspense, love and loss alongside some new friends and their old ones in another fight for the universe. [DxPxOC] [MxOC] [SxOC] [OCxFxOC] [SxM]
1. Introduction

**A.N: Hey everyone, so I decided that my fanfic: "Things Haven't Changed" wasn't as well done as I hoped, so I decided to go at it again and write a new fanfic as a replacement for it. I hope this one is much better and I hope you all enjoy it. I know I'll enjoy writing it for all of you, enjoy! :) Also, none of the characters are mine and yadda yadda yadda you all know what I'm talking about.**

 **Summary:**

 **The beginning of the next summer after the events of the series. Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls and they are in a for a wild ride. Soos is just barely getting by with running the Mystery Shack, their Grunkes are back from their adventure and they each brought a friend ;) and all of Bill's hench-monsters are back and want revenge for what they did to Bill. Once they return however they realize that there are now even more creatures than before. From dragons to fairies the craziness never stops, and when an old friend of the Grunkles returns too, one of their lives changes.**

* * *

" _Hi...In case if you don't remember who I am, I am the one who turned what seemed was going to be a boring summer at our Great Uncle's cabin in the woods of Oregon into a full fledged adventure. I was the one who taught my sister to grow up, learned cooperate with her, we even defeated an all powerful space demon and saved the town together….Yeah...you heard me right._

 _When I first heard we were going to our great uncle's place for the entire summer, I was ready to embrace the boring experience lingering ahead. When we got there it was just as boring and pointless as I feared it would be, until the day my uncle sent me out to put up signs in the woods...let me just tell you that I did not expect what happened next…_

 _In the stretch of at least one hour of hanging signs up in the woods, the boring summer that I dreaded took an abrupt turn and became the BEST summer my sister, Mabel, and I ever had. After we found the mysterious journal that seemed to belong to no one, we began to see the town's true colors. We fought gnomes and zombies and sea monsters in the lake. We even made a few new friends too. Two of them of course being Soos and Wendy, another would be Gideon who was our enemy at first but then made up with him, and even the author of the journals himself, Stan's own twin brother, Great Uncle Ford._

 _But our summer wasn't all fun and games. Mabel and I had our share of fights, and the many supernatural threats we faced weren't all that easy either, but there was one enemy that was the hardest of them all...Bill Cipher. This dream demon that my Great Uncle Ford summoned long ago managed to take over our town and filled it with endless weirdness. He seemed unstoppable, in the end he had every single one of us captured and even threatened to kill us. But the day was saved when our Great Uncle Stan sacrificed his memories to save us from the forces of evil and saved the town. About a few days after that Mabel and I headed home leaving Gravity Falls and our awesome summer behind…_

 _It's been almost a year now since then, and being back here in California has been nice, but it just doesn't feel the same._

 _If we could go back to "Gravity Falls" I would pack my bags and leave in a heartbeat, that's how much I love that place. I hope we get to go back someday, because I'm an adventurer...I..am Dipper Pines…_

* * *

 **There you have it, the introduction. Spring Break is almost over for me, I only have one day left and then my school is going into testing and starting off the 4th quarter. I hope I can probably have the new chapter out tomorrow if not then sometime either Wednesday and Friday after I get back into the swing of things. Review, Favorite, and Follow please :) Or not :/**

 **Later! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

**A.N: Hey everyone! I am back again with another chapter! I'm glad that I'm able to dish this chapter out for you guys. I've been meaning to post this but I just had the WORST case of writer's block EVER! I mean, I have the story planned out (kind of) but I was just having trouble putting it all into words. Plus school work? BLECH! DX I will try my best to post a new chapter at my earliest convenience so I must ask for you guys to be patient with me :) I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed it thus far, thank you so much :) So this is where the story truly begins. So I hope you all enjoy this :) Let's begin.**

* * *

"Wait, what!?" Dipper said in shock and surprise, He was standing at his locker putting his books away with his sister Mabel by his side. Mabel was smiling bright and her cheeks were flushing as always.

"We're going back, can you believe it!? Mom and Dad got the call from Grunkle Stan last night!" Mabel said excitedly, "It's going to be great! We'll have so much fun and we're going to see everyone again! Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, everybody!"

"Wait, so we're really going back to Gravity Falls? For real?" Dipper was still in disbelief, "Uh-huh! Mom said she wants us packing as soon as we get home!" Mabel said still overflowing with pure joy, Dipper then reached up to the top shelf of his locker and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and a sad smile spread across his face as he stared at it. It was the note that he got from Wendy the day he and Mabel left Gravity Falls. It still cheered him up whenever he missed the place. The "See You Next Summer" written in the center and the signatures of all the friends they made were still there, some of the writing was now a little faded but it didn't matter much, it still meant a lot to the both of them.

Mabel looked over Dipper's shoulder at the note as well. She also smiled at their friends' signatures and she already knew that this was definitely something that neither of them was really expecting. Sure, they knew it was possible for them to go back, they just didn't think it was really going to happen, given all that happened the summer before. Of course they never told their parents about what happened the previous summer but they knew their parents had a feeling that something was up. It was good thing they ignored it.

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing them out for the summer.

Mabel instantly grabbed her brother's arm and began dragging him along. "Come on, bro we gotta go home and pack!" Mabel yelled, "We're going back! Wahoo!"

* * *

The next morning, both Dipper and Mabel boarded the bus destined for Gravity Falls. Their parents had already said their goodbyes and dropped them off at the station to leave. The two twins bared a lot more luggage this time than when they first went to Gravity Falls the summer before. Dipper had a laptop that he got for his birthday the day after he and Mabel came home. He also managed to get a few books on anomalous phenomena, they weren't like the journals, but he figured they'd be a good alternative. Mabel however, had made plenty more sweaters and a bunch of gossip magazines to show Candy and Grenda over the summer. The bus pulled up to the curb where the twins now stood. The bus doors opened to reveal a male bus driver wearing a bored expression on his face.

"Next bus departing from Piedmont, California to Gravity Falls, Oregon." The bus driver said over his loudspeaker, Dipper smiled and took Mabel's hand which made Mabel smile too. This moment brought back the flashback of them boarding the bus together when leaving Gravity Falls, it was a heartbreaking moment for them then. But now in this moment, they couldn't have been happier.

"Ready?" He asked her, "Yeah, let's go." Mabel replied, then the two of them boarded the bus together while Waddles followed close behind. Luckily the bus driver didn't tell them Waddles had to stay behind. He either didn't notice him or he did but he just didn't care. They walked through the empty bus and took their seats at the very back. Dipper took the window seat while Mabel sat beside him pulling Waddles up as she did so.

Mabel and Dipper still couldn't forget their parents' reactions when they saw that Mabel had brought a _**pig**_ home from Gravity Falls. At first they were a little upset and even called Grunkle Stan to rant at him for letting her keep it, but after at least a few days, they realized Waddles was a good pig and he wasn't really all that much trouble. Unfortunately the only one Waddles didn't get along with was the family cat, Mr. Fluffy. But despite that, Mabel was allowed to keep Waddles. Mabel grinned and pinched the fat pig's cheeks causing him to let out a loud squeal of content.

Meanwhile Dipper just stared blankly out the window watching all the buildings and trees pass by. He adjusted the brown hat Wendy had given him before he left and a smile appeared on his face.

" _Heh, here we go."_ He thought,

The bus continued to drive for hours. Eventually it was nightfall and the twins were expected to arrive in Gravity Falls the next morning. Waddles was sleeping snuggled up beside Mabel and both siblings were now slouching in their bus seats bored and exhausted out of their minds.

"Hey Dipper, wanna play a game of ISpy?" Mabel asked playfully, "Um, okay." Dipper said accepting the idea, he looked out the window. "Okay, I spy with my little eye something…..shiny." Mabel climbed over her brother's lap ignoring his complaint about her accidentally hitting him in the face and panned her eyes around the outside of the bus window. All she could outside was a passing farm, nothing else. She was confused, but she was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she was going to do.

"Hmm let's see…" She said now rubbing her chin, that was when she spotted a small blue card driving by the bus. It had a bit of a shine to it.

"Is it that car?" She asked, "Nope, not the car." Dipper smirked, Mabel continued to Scour the landscape outside the window but saw nothing else that was shiny, until she spotted a bottle on the floor of the bus.

"Is it that bottle right there?" She asked, "Nope." Dipper said still smirking. Mabel groaned and she sat back down in her set giving up.

"Alright, you win. What did you spy?" Mabel asked, "The stars." Dipper replied, "They're very bright tonight."

Mabel laughed, "That's not fair! Alright, my turn, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something cute." Dipper began to look outside and inside the bus. The bus was passing by another farm where he spotted some cows grazing in the fenced area by the barn.

"Is it the cows?" He asked, Mabel giggled. "Nope!" She said, Dipper then heard a snort and looked down to see Waddles now wide awake and at his feet. The pig tilted his head and gave out an oink.

"Is it Waddles?" He asked, "Nope!" Mabel said still smiling,

"Alright Mabel, I give up. What did you spy that was cute?" He asked, "You!" She said playfully pushing him, Dipper just laughed and rubbed his left arm. "Thanks Mabel." He said, Mabel then let out a loud yawn while stretching her arms out.

"Hey Dipper? I'm getting kinda tired." She told him, Dipper then yawned as well. "Yeah me too," he replied, "How about we get some sleep? We're arriving in town tomorrow, we need the rest."

"You're right…" Mabel said, she leaned forward and zipped open her "Dream Boy High" backpack and pulled out her Sev'ral Timez blanket. She draped the blanket around herself and Waddles and began to doze off.

"Goodnight, Dipper." She said just barely keeping her eyes open, Dipper pulled on his grey jacket and snuggled deeper into it. "Goodnight, Mabel…" He replied,

* * *

 _There was nothing but darkness...just plain darkness...Dipper was now standing in the middle of what felt like a vacuumless void looking around confused as to where he was._

" _Hello!? Is there anybody else here!?" He called out, he was now walking around aimlessly through the vacuumless void not knowing where to go or what do. Suddenly a loud booming noise scared Dipper out of his wits._

" _GAH!" Dipper screamed from the top of his lungs, he turned around to find a rather large structure burst out of the solid black ground. It looked like a building of some kind. After observing the structure up and down, Dipper realized that it was a building, it was a tavern. Dipper walked over to the large building and put his hand to the cold stone wall trying to figure out why it was there. He recognized the tavern as the one in Gravity Falls. Just then another booming sound sounded behind him. He whipped around to see another building pop up. He walked over to that one and recognized it as the Gravity Falls News Station. He was now even more confused than ever._

" _Huh? He said baffled, then sprouted up another building, then another one, then another, and then another! After a minute Dipper saw all of the buildings in Gravity Falls all around him. Then cement hardened beneath his feet and grass suddenly sprouted up all over. Following that the large black space of nothing turned into a bright blue sky with wispy white clouds and the sun shining bright. Dipper was so amazed and freaked out at the exact same time. Then he heard the sound of many doors opening, he looked around to find that all of Gravity Falls' residents were coming out of their shops and homes and began walking about as if it were any ordinary day. People were greeting each other as they passed on the sidewalk and some were having deep conversations seen through the front windows of buildings._

 _Dipper couldn't believe it! Was he back in Gravity Falls!? He began to wander the streets some more and he smiled as he saw the entire town appear before his very eyes._

" _Dipper! You're back!" A feminine voice called out, Dipper stopped walking and looked in the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to Wendy who was still wearing his pine tree hat while smiling and leaning up against the side of the tavern._

 _Dipper blinked twice in shock and then his face showed a huge grin and he ran over to her._

" _Wendy! It's really you!" He said happily, Wendy just gave a soft laugh and bent down and ruffled up his head. "It's good to see you too, dude." She smiled warmly, just then Dipper heard another voice calling out to him._

" _Hey Dipper!" The voice called out, Dipper turned to see his Grunkle Stan with Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Ford by his side._

" _Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! It's so great to see you guys!" He said happily,_

" _It's good to see you too, kid." Stan replied, just then Pacifica walked up._

" _Hey dorks! We've missed you!" She said happily, "My my! Do my eyes deceive me or is it the Pines Twins I see!?" Said Gideon coming over as well, "Wow! Pacifica! Gideon! Oh my gosh it's great to be back!" Dipper said happily, but that good moment didn't last. Suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone was struggling to keep their balance._

" _W-W-W-What's going o-o-o-o-on!?" Dipper yelled while trying to not fall, then the sound of numerous evil laughs rung throughout the town which sent a chill down everyone's spine._

" _Sleep well Pipsqueak, you won't be for much longer!" A raspy female voice said, suddenly the image of what looked like a stone statue of Bill flashed through Dipper's head._

* * *

"WAH!" Dipper screamed shooting straight up, he was breathing heavily in and out and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings. He was still on the bus but now the sun was rising over the horizon which sent a warm orange and yellow glow into the bus through the glass windows. He looked beside him and saw Mabel still all snuggled up in her blanket, cuddling Waddles and sleeping. He took another look around and then laid his head back on the bus seat and just stared out the window again.

About another hour or two of driving had passed and Mabel woke up somewhere in between that time. Dipper didn't say a word to his sister and just continued to stare out the window and all the while Mabel didn't seem to notice anything weird about her brother's quiet behavior. Instead of talking, Mabel just played a new virtual pet game that her parents got her for her birthday. It remained a silent ride...until…

"Oh my gosh! Dipper! Dipper we're here! We're home!" Mabel screeched from the top of her lungs, Dipper immediately snapped out of his trance and looked over at his sister at the window across from his smushing her face up against the glass. He scootched over there too and looked out the window to find they were passing the sign that read: "Welcome to Gravity Falls: Nothing to see here, folks."

* * *

 **There's the next chapter for you guys! I will have the next chapter ready for you when I can :) I'll probably do one a week at the latest, and maybe one every two to three days at the earliest :)** **So, Dipper and Mabel are finally back in Gravity Falls and we saw that Dipper had quite some dream. What does it mean? What will happen when they get to the Shack? Find out in the next chapter ;) Please Review, and Follow. See 'ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: How to Begin?

**A.N: Hello again everyone. Here I am again with Chapter 2 of "The Summer After"! I see that I have gotten a few more followers since the last time and I would like to thank you guys :) So in the last chapter we saw Dipper and Mabel had finally made it to Gravity Falls and Dipper had some bizarre dream. What will happen now that they're back? What has changed since they've been gone? Find out now ;)**

* * *

The bus pulled up to the Gravity Falls bus station and the doors opened with a hissing sound. Dipper and Mabel got off the bus dragging their luggage along with them.

"Okay, according to Grunkle Stan Soos should be here to pick us up." Dipper said, Mabel began to scan the area for the rather large guy. Finally her eyes fell upon an entire party of familiar people standing not so far away from them. One of them was Soos, he was dressed up like how Stan dressed up. The others looked a lot like their friends. One was a tall redhead dressed in a green flannel and jeans, another was about the twins' height and blonde, another had white hair and a shirt that said "Cool Dawg" on it.

"Hey, isn't that Soos over there?" Mabel asked her brother while pointing towards Soos, "It looks like he brought Wendy with him." She said,

"Wait, is that Gideon and Pacifica with them too?" Dipper said slightly surprised, This was a bit of a shock. Dipper and Mabel knew they were on good terms with Gideon and Pacifica now but they never expected them to come and greet them in their return.

"Well let's not be rude, Dipper, let's go say hi!" Mabel said in her usual cheery mood. She grabbed her brother by the arm and began to drag him along again. As they got closer to the group Gideon was the first to notice them coming.

"Hey they're here!" He said happily, this got everyone else's attention. They all turned to see the twins walking towards them.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Pacifica said excited, "Hey!" Wendy said, "Dudes!" Soos yelled, "Wendy! Soos! Pacifica!" Mabel yelled back, she gave Gideon an odd look. "Gideon? I didn't expect to see you here." She said, Gideon just smiled and took her hand.

"I'll always be there for you, Mabel." He said romantically, it was obvious that he still had a thing for Mabel. Mabel herself was still a little uncomfortable around the young ex-psychic, but she was relieved that he was no longer bent on destroying her whole family.

"I sure hope we can start again, Mabel...as friends." Gideon told her, Mabel then let out a sigh and a smile appeared on her face. "Friends sounds good to me." She told him,

"Dipper it's so good to see you!" Pacifica said happily, she hugged the young explorer much to his surprise. He just hugged her back and said, "It's good to see you too." Pacifica then broke off from the hug and immediately ran over and squeezed Mabel in a tighter looking hug.

"Hey Mabel!" She said, "Hey Pacifica!" Mabel said back, Mabel sounded just as excited as Pacifica was. While they just hugged, Dipper was catching up with Wendy when Gideon interrupted and shook Dipper's hand in greeting.

"Dipper Pines! So great to see you again!" He said, "Nice to see you too, Gideon." Dipper replied, just then Wendy tapped Dipper on the shoulder.

"Hey dude, here's your hat back." She said, she handed Dipper his pine tree hat and took her brown one off of his head and put it back on her own.

"Hey where are Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked, "They're actually coming back today, they're probably at the shack by now." Soos told them, they all headed to Soos' truck and climbed inside. Dipper and Wendy took the front seat while Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica took the back.

"Ready to go, dudes?" Soos asked turning to face the back seat, "Ready." Mabel and Dipper said together, Soos then nodded and shifted the truck into gear and they were off.

As they rode through town, the two twins noticed that everything was still the same as it was before. The buildings, the people, everything. But seeing the entire town made Dipper remember that horrible nightmare he had on the bus the night before. What was going on? Was it a good idea to come back? What was that voice that spoke to him? There were too many questions to count, and he was sure that he probably didn't want to know the answers.

Unlike when she was on the bus, Mabel noticed her brother's look that was a mixture of focus and troubled-ness.

"Hey bro, you okay?" She asked concerned for her brother, she tapped him as she asked this which made Dipper snap out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." He told her, Mabel sadly sunk back in her seat wondering what was making her brother so upset. Eventually they reached the shack and they all climbed out. Dipper and Mabel looked up at the large shack and the memories came flowing back. They sure had had a lot of fun adventures there the summer before, and now that they were back, they wondered if there were new ones to come.

They entered the gift shop where everything was where it was before, aside from some of the knick knacks being sold in the gift shop nothing else had changed.

"Welcome home, dudes," Soos said as he picked up some of their suitcases, they began to walk around the gift shop getting readjusted to their second home.

"I'm sure you two remember my girlfriend, Melody." Soos said gesturing towards Melody. She was wearing a blue shirt with a question mark on it like Soos' old uniform. "Hey guys." She smiled and waved, the twins said their hellos but then began to look around confused. It was obvious they were wondering where their Grunkles were.

"Huh, strange, Stan and Ford should've been here by now." Soos spoke up, but the sudden sound of a loud car horn got their attention. The twins ran outside and found Grunkle Stan's red car parked in front of the shack.

The door on the driver's side opened and out came Stan obviously happy to see them.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Both kids yelled, "KIDS!" Stan yelled back, they ran up to their great uncle and encased him in a hug.

"Oh man Grunkle Stan it's been so long!" Dipper said now smiling bright, "Yeah! We missed you, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel gleamed, "Oh it's so great to see you too, kids." Stan said grateful, if the twins didn't know any better, they actually thought they saw Stan almost cry.

Just then the Shotgun door opened and Ford came out coughing loudly.

"Hot Waffles, Stanley haven't you ever heard of air freshener!?" He complained,

"Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel screamed, the twins ran over and gave the second Stan a hug as well. The old man chuckled as he hugged the kids back. "Hey, kids, wow you've gotten older." He joked, Dipper and Mabel both laughed at that joke and then Dipper spoke up.

"So, how was treasure hunting?" He asked, "It was great!" Stan said walking up to them, he put an arm around his brother as he continued. "It was just the two of us! Everyday was a new adventure! Out on the the open sea! We made the perfect duo! Until we reached a port in Spain and stopped at a bar."

The two twins were confused now. They looked at each other and then back at their Grunkles. "What do you mean, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, just then the back doors to Stan's car opened and out came two ladies. They looked exactly alike and were about their Grunkles' ages. They both had light tan skin and long brown hair, their eyes a deep chocolate color to match their hair. The only difference between them was their clothes and one had her hair up in a high ponytail while the other had hers down and brushed out with bangs hanging in her eyes.

"We met them." Stan said giving the kids a wink,

"Stanley! Would you be a *querido and get my luggage out of the trunk please?" The one with the bangs asked, her voice had a Hispanic accent to it.

"Sure thing, dollface." Stan said heading over to the trunk, meanwhile the girl with the ponytail approached the young teenagers and Ford.

"Hey *bebè, I'll need you to get my stuff out of the trunk too *por favor." She said to him sweetly, then her eyes fell upon the two twins next them and a smile appeared on her face.

"Bebè, who are they?" She asked, "Oh yeah!" Ford said in realization, he cleared his throat. "Jasmine, this is my great niece and great nephew, Dipper and Mabel," He introduced,

"*¡Hola!" She smiled, her voice had a Hispanic accent as well.

"Uh, what?" Mabel said confused, "Oh, my mistake, I speak English." The girl known as Jasmine said kindly, "Hola means "Hello" in Spanish." She explained, "Oooooohhhh…" Mabel said finally understanding, "Well hi!" She said suddenly bursting with energy again. "Kids this is Jasmine. She's my uh…" The old man began to sweat out of nervousness, "My-my girlfriend." He finally finished.

"And this is Jasmine's sister, Roquél. She's with me." Stan spoke up, he now had his arm around the girl with the bangs looking rather proud of himself. The girl smiled. "Yes but you can call me Rocky." She smiled generously, then Stan turned to Soos.

"Hey Soos, how's running the shack been treating 'ya?" He asked, "It's been great, Mr. Pines! We've been making a lot more profit since you've left." He explained, Stan just smiled for he was happy that his old business was doing so well.

"So how about we get settled in and then we head out to eat at Greasy's Diner? On me!" Stan suggested, "Yeah, totally!" Mabel said ecstatic, "Yeah!" Dipper agreed, "Sounds like an idea." Ford agreed as well, "Okay then, let's head on in." Stan said,

* * *

A few hours later Mabel and Dipper were just finished unpacking their stuff and setting up their beds.

"Ah, it feels good to be back in our old attic room again!" Mabel sighed as she taped her last poster to the wall. "Hey Dipper, do you remember last summer when we accidentally switched bodies with that creepy carpet?" She asked recalling the vivid memory.

"Yep, when I hung out with your friends that night, I heard and saw things I never want to see and hear again." Dipper said with a smirk, "What!? You think you had it bad? _I_ had to learn about where _**BABIES**_ come from!" Mabel said exaggeratingly, "I still can't get the image out of my head!" Both twins burst out laughing and eventually Mabel laughed so hard she rolled right off of her bed. But she continued to laugh as she climbed back up onto her bed.

Eventually their conversation was interrupted by Grunkle Stan entering the room.

"Hey kids, ready to get going?" He asked,

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Mabel said jumping back off of her bed, "To the diner!" She said heroically, she immediately ran past Stan and down the stairs. Dipper and Stan looked at each other and then followed behind.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner almost everybody there recognized them and even celebrated them for saving the town the previous summer. It felt nice to be in a place where they were recognized and even appreciated for something that happened over almost a year ago. They managed to find a good table and Dipper and Mabel ordered their usuals while the adults just had coffee. When they were finished they headed back to the shack where Dipper and Mabel were beat.

The door to the gift shop opened and Dipper and Mabel came slouching in.

"I am so glad it's summer because I need to sleep in tomorrow." Dipper groaned, "No kidding." Mabel replied, Stan and Ford entered the gift shop after them with Jasmine and Roquèl.

"I'm going to bed too." Stan said exhausted as well, he headed for the door that said "Employees Only" and said, "Come whenever you're tired, Rocky." He said to his girlfriend, "Okay," Rocky replied, "I think I'll stay up a while." "Me too." Jasmine continued, "I'm going to go do some repairs down in the basement," Ford said heading over to the vending machine. He typed in the code and the vending machine opened wide. "Uh Dipper. A word?" He asked turning to Dipper and Mabel, Dipper looked at his twin sister and she just smiled and nodded. Dipper turned back to his great uncle and walked over to the vending machine where Ford let him go in first then followed behind.

Going down to the basement in the elevator brought so many memories back for Dipper. It reminded him of the day when he first met Great Uncle Ford, and now he wanted to talk with him in the basement. He wondered what it was he wanted to talk about. Then the nightmare Dipper had on the bus flashed back into his mind. Should he tell Grunkle Ford about his nightmare? His nightmare had to mean SOMETHING...Right? Or was it all just an irrational fear his mind had created due to the traumatizing events from last summer? He didn't know what to do, he just didn't know.

Eventually the elevator reached the basement and they began to head down the dark corridor and eventually reached the large underground lab.

"So, what did you call me down here for exactly?" Dipper asked suspicious of what was going on, "Dipper let me ask you something: Remember how I gave you the offer to be my apprentice last summer?" He asked, "Yeah, of course I do. Why?" Dipper asked, "I understand that you turned it down so you could stay with your sister, I respect that. But now that my brother and I are back I was wondering…"

"What Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked, "Dipper I want you to be my apprentice but you know, just for the summer. How about it?" He asked,

"I don't know, what about Mabel? She really has her heart set on hanging out with me over the summer." Dipper said unsure,

"Don't worry, if you become my apprentice you can still hang out with your sister," Ford explained, "I promise that I won't let our work together get in the way of that."

"Really?" Dipper said surprised, his great uncle just nodded in response. Dipper looked down at the floor for minute trying to think. In his head, Dipper's conscience was at an all out brawl. Should he accept the summer apprenticeship? He was being given another chance to be the apprentice of the author who searched hard for the previous summer, but what if it got in the way of his and Mabel's relationship? It almost had before. But Ford promised that he wouldn't get in the way, but sometimes things don't always work out as people think they will. The conflict of whether Dipper should or shouldn't accept this summer apprenticeship was really racking his brain. Meanwhile, Ford was growing a little concerned. Did he ask Dipper too soon? Was it too much for him to take in? Despite the fact that he was one of the smartest people alive, these were questions that even _he_ couldn't solve.

After a minute of thinking he looked back up at his great uncle and replied, "Okay, I'll be your apprentice for the summer." He said, "Excellent!" Ford said happily, "I'm glad we got that settled. Now off to bed with you, you need your sleep."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Grunkle Ford." Dipper said turning to leave, "Goodnight Dipper." Ford replied, the old man then grabbed a wrench and began to start doing repairs.

As Dipper got back into the elevator another thing crossed his mind. He was so focused about accepting the apprenticeship that he forgot to tell Great Uncle Ford about his nightmare.

" _Ugh! How am I going to sleep with the thoughts of that nightmare still inside my head!?"_ Dipper thought to himself, _"Gah why didn't I tell Grunkle Ford about my nightmare!? He'd understand what's going on better than anyone! WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING!?"_ Dipper repeatedly mentally kicked himself the entire ride up the elevator. Once the elevator reached the top floor again Dipper stepped out and came back through the snack machine into the gift shop, and entered the door that said "Employees Only". As he headed for the staircase he noticed Rocky and Jasmine sitting at the small round table in the T.V room talking and drinking two Pitt Colas. After about three seconds they noticed him standing there.

"Hey Dipper!" Jasmine said with a bright smile on her face, "Hey Jasmine, Roquèl." Dipper said uneasily, for some reason it felt so weird talking to his Grunkles' girlfriends.

"Oh Dipper, you can just call me Rocky remember?" Rocky said with a hint of teasingness in her voice, "Oh yeah, sorry Rocky." Dipper said beginning to nervously rub his arm,

"So what did Ford want?" Jasmine asked taking a sip of her Pitt Cola, "Oh nothing, he uh, he just asked me if I wanted to be his apprentice for the summer and I accepted." Dipper replied still nervous, "That's great, honey." Rocky said brightly, both sisters were smiling at the boy warmly as if signaling him that he could confide in them.

"Are you okay *Cariño? You look a little tense." Jasmine pointed out, "Oh me? Yeah, I-I'm just really tired now, you know how bus rides are, so I think I'll just turn in." Dipper said awkwardly, and with that he darted up the stairs while the two sisters just went back to talking.

Dipper walked up the long flight of stairs and eventually reached the attic bedroom. The room was dark and Mabel was fast asleep in her bed with Waddles laying at the foot. Dipper just smiled at his sleeping sister and walked over to his bed. He didn't care if he would have that nightmare again, he was tired and he wanted sleep. He threw off his vest and collapsed on his bed not even bothering to pull the covers over his body and almost instantly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

*Querido (Dear)

*Bebè (Baby)

*Por favor (Please)

*Hola (Hello)

*Cariño (Sweetie)

 **There's chapter 2 folks! And there will be more to come ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review, follow and I will see you all next time. Bye! :D**


	4. Just an Author's Note

**A.N: Hey everybody...I've been thinking and I just don't know if I should continue this fanfic. It's not you guys it's just…*sigh* I have a lot of other fanfics to take care of and I'm getting alot of writer's block for this, and besides, do you know how many other fanfics have been written about them returning to the falls and having a bunch of crazy adventures again since the show ended? It kind of just feels less special to me because of that reason. So many of them are even better than mine is. I'm not trying to act like a felt up prom date so you can feel sorry for me, it's the utter truth. I know it's gained some fans over the first few chapters but I'm just not sure if I should continue this fanfic...Idk what do you guys think? Should I continue, or should I quit writing this? I'm okay with whatever you guys want me to do. I just don't want you guys reading my fanfic when you could be reading one that's probably more worth you time. I wish I could keep writing this but I just don't know if I can...Let me know what you think, I'll see you in the next chapter...probably...**


	5. Chapter 3: The Adventures Begin

**A.N: Awwww! I couldn't just leave you guys! ;) I swear this story was almost history but your guys' kind words gave me a bit of motivation again, thank you...Really :) So anyways, welcome back to another chapter! Now in the last chapter we saw Dipper and Mabel reunite with all their friends in Gravity Falls and Dipper accepts the offer of being Ford's apprentice for the summer. The adventure is just beginning! What will happen along the road? Read this chapter now to find out ;)**

* * *

The next day the birds chirped in the light of the early morning. The sun was just peaking up over the mountains and the entire town was still fast asleep.

Mabel was still sleeping in her bed when she felt something wet hit her face. She opened her eyes to find Waddles standing on top of her touching her cheek with his wet snout.

"Waddles?" Mabel said laughing a little, the pig responded to the mention of his name with a loud content snort. Mabel picked up the pig so she was now face-to-face with him. "You silly pig it's 6:00 in the morning what are you doing up?" She asked, the pig wriggled out of her grasp squealing and jumped off the bed and walked over to a small pink bowl with his name on it. He picked up the bowl and sat down on his behind still holding it in his mouth and let out another loud snort.

"Oh you're hungry!" Mabel said finally understanding, she climbed out of bed and went over and picked up the pig and carried him out of the room.

"Don't worry, Mabel will get you something to eat." She said,

Mabel got dressed in one of her new sweaters that had dorky glasses and the words "We're all dorks" embroidered on it and headed downstairs into the T.V room where a delightful smell instantly enticed her. She put down Waddles and headed for the kitchen which was where the aroma was coming from. She entered the kitchen to see Rocky and Jasmine making breakfast. Jasmine was at the stove while Rocky handled the toaster and the coffee maker.

"Wow that smells great." Mabel finally spoke up, both sisters turned to see her standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"*Buenos Días, Mabel." Jasmine said kindly, "Sí Mabel, Buenos Días." Rocky followed,

"I still can't understand a word you girls say," Mabel joked while walking further into the kitchen, she walked over to the large bag of pig food that she brought for Waddles and opened it up. "What are you guys doing up so early?" She asked,

"Eh, we're morning people." Rocky shrugged along a sip out of her coffee mug, Mabel scooped some food up in a scoop and dumped it in Waddles' dish. "I'm just up to feed Waddles." She explained,

"Waddles huh? That's a cute name for a pig." Jasmine said while looking over at the pig now sitting on the floor, Mabel brought the dish over to Waddles and placed it on the floor so he could eat. "Yeah I won him at a fair Grunkle Stan hosted last year," Mabel explained while scratching Waddles' ears. "I don't know what I'd do without him." The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Stan came into the kitchen not even noticing Mabel. He walked over to Rocky and kissed her on the mouth. Rocky eagerly kissed him back.

"Awww so romantic!" Mabel squealed, at that exact moment, Dipper entered the kitchen carrying a dark blue backpack on his back. He instantly reviled in disgust at the two old people making out.

"Okay, we don't need to see that." Dipper said disturbed trying to avert his eyes from the disgusting display in front of him. The two elders broke off from the kiss and now looked as if they were both in a daze.

"Buenos Días, bebè." Rocky said sweetly, "Morning," Stan replied, "Damn you look hot this morning!" He exaggerated, Rocky just blushed at that compliment. "Stanley, Mabel and Dipper are standing right there." Jasmine scolded teasingly, Stan then noticed Mabel and Dipper were also in the kitchen with them.

"...Oh...yeah they are." He began to laugh nervously. "Good morning, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said cheerfully, "Hey sweetie." Stan smiled ruffling up Mabel's hair, "Morning Dipper." He said to the young teenage boy, the teenage adventurer's face still had that look of disgust on it. "We already have breakfast ready, Stanley." Rocky said lovingly, Stan took a seat at the table and unfolded his newspaper. "Great, thanks ladies." He replied,

"Hey Stan, have you seen Ford at all this morning? I didn't see him when I woke up." Jasmine asked, "Nope, haven't seen him, Jazzy, he must still be down in the basement." Stan replied, Jasmine walked over to the table and dished out some odd looking tube-shaped food that was covered in sugar.

"What exactly does he do down there again?" Rocky asked confused, "He does a bunch of weird studies and observations down there. If I were you I'd try to avoid it." Stan answered,

Mabel sat in the chair next to Stan and lifted one of the tubelike things off of his plate. She looked at it with an odd expression and just turned it over in her fingers.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, "A churro," Jasmine said turning to look at her, "We eat them for breakfast back home in Spain."

"What is it exactly?" "It's fried dough covered in sugar." Rocky smiled as she poured the now finished coffee into a mug. Mabel gave the strange tube of dough a small lick and then her eyes suddenly widened out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" She exclaimed, "Really? You like it?" Rocky said smiling, "Trust me, Mabel has never lied about anything sweet that she's eaten." Dipper responded smirking the whole time.

Just then Ford came into the kitchen looking extremely tired, and since this was happening to the guy who spent long nights working in the basement and would still be wide awake the next morning, that was really saying something.

"M-Morning everyone." He said tiredly, he then rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb beneath his glasses. All eyes were now on him.

"Ford, *miel, are you feeling alright? You look *muy cansado." Jasmine pointed out, "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, Jasmine. Just a long night in the basement that's all." Ford said trying to lower his girlfriend's concern, Jasmine walked over to him and handed him a mug of coffee. "Here, drink this, it'll help." She said, Ford took the mug and replied, "Oh Jasmine, you're a lifesaver! You don't know how many times coffee has helped me stay awake at night." His girlfriend just giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Dipper, what do you want to do today?" Mabel asked looking over at her brother who was now reading one of his anomalous books entitled: "How To Not Get your Face Eaten by Monsters".

"I don't know, we've seen most of town already, and now that we no longer have the journals it's kind of hard to find something to seek out." Dipper answered, Stan then folded up his newspaper, got out of his seat and walked over to his brother and put his arm around him again.

"Maybe you should try going for a walk and see if you can find something, it always worked for me and my brother." He said,

"My brother and I." Ford corrected him, "Don't start." Stan said annoyed, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and then shot up from the table and ran past their great uncles out of the kitchen.

"Heh, that's how we used to be remember, Stanley?" Ford said laughing a bit, "Yeah, those days were great." Stan agreed,

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were now walking in the woods looking for adventure like Grunkle Stan had said. Both were silent and didn't say much to one another, until Dipper finally spoke up.

"Hey, we're right by Grunkle Ford's hideout, you know, where I found the journal." Mabel looked around realizing that her brother was right. "Oh yeah!" She said her face instantly brightening up, they continued to walk not saying much after that until Mabel broke the silence again.

"So Dipper, what did Grunkle Ford want last night?" She asked, "Oh, uh...I don't know how you'll take this, Mabel, but he offered me the apprenticeship again but just for the summer." He was worried Mabel was going to protest even though she already told him that she's okay with that topic the summer before, so in a quick move he spoke again before she could say anything. "But it's okay, he promised to not let that get in the way of our hanging out this summer. So I'll still have time to hang out with you." He said fast, Mabel just gave him a sad smile and said, "Dipper, you know I'm okay with you taking that apprenticeship. But I do appreciate that you also made sure we had time together this summer too." She stretched her arms out towards him. "Awkward sibling hug?" She said, Dipper smiled and reached towards her as well. "Awkward sibling hug." He replied, the two twins then hugged and patted each other on the back as always. Then they continued down the trail until they reached a fork in the path. The one on the right was a normal forest trail, the one on the left was a little darker and looked a little spooky along with having some strange growling and gurgling noises.

"Which way should we go?" Mabel asked, "Nice path or spooky path?" It was no contest on which path they wanted to take. "...Spooky path." They both said together, they began to head down the spooky path but stopped when they heard a noise that sounded like an evil cackle. This noise sent numerous chills down the twins' spines. While Mabel just stared at the path obviously a little shaken up, Dipper just stared down the path feeling nothing but confliction. What was down that path sounded so intriguing that he wanted to check it out. But then again, he did have Mabel with him and even though she could hold her own, he didn't think it was worth risking her safety.

"We probably shouldn't wander too far from the shack, it'll be hard for us to make it back." Dipper finally answered, "So, let's go down the normal path." And so they did. They walked down the path to the right and it was safer than they expected much to their disappointment. But as they were walking Dipper looked back at the left path wondering what was lurking down it.

Eventually the path came to end and the twins were now at a spring that had a running waterfall, fresh green grass, and weeping willows everywhere. It was amazing! The water looked so pure and the air was not hot and muggy like it normally was during the summertime, but cool and fresh like, and the willows provided the right amount of shade.

"Whoa." Mabel and Dipper said together in awe, "Look at this place." Dipper said moving his gaze up towards the shady branches of the weeping willows, he continued to walk around and marvel at the spring while Mabel began to toy with some of the weeping willow branches.

"This is amazing! It's like a little secret paradise!" Mabel exclaimed, but she then accidentally tripped over a surfaced root and fell flat on her face with a yelp.

"Ow." She groaned, Dipper then rushed to her side. "Mabel! Are you okay!?" Dipper asked concerned for his sister, Mabel looked up at her brother as he took her arm. "Yeah, I-OW!" She cried out in pain as he helped her up, a large scrape had formed on her left knee and it looked like it hurt.

"Oh my gosh Mabel! Your knee!" Dipper yelled out, Mabel looked down and saw her injured knee and just winced her eyes shut and hissed out in pain, "Aw no, my knee. It hurts."

"Come on, we gotta wash it off." Dipper said urgently, he held her up by her left arm as she limped over to the river where he sat her down. He pulled a cloth from out of his backpack and soaked it in the crystal clear water. He rung it out and gently pressed it on Mabel's wound, then something happened that neither of them expected. The scrape on Mabel's knee instantly vanished before their very eyes and there was now skin where the injury was before.

"Whoa what just happened?" Dipper asked, his eyes were now wide and he just continued to stare at her knee. Mabel rubbed her now healed knee and said, "I...I think it was the water." She then pointed to the water while she spoke, Dipper pulled out a glass vial out of his backpack and reached down into the river and managed to get some water into the vial and sealed it shut.

"This oughtta make a good sample," he said slipping the vial into his bag, "When we get back we'll have Grunkle Ford examine it." He explained, he stood up and bent down and held his hand out for Mabel to take it which she did. "Wanna keep going?" He asked her, "Yep, let's keep going." Mabel nodded, they searched around the spring for another path until they finally found one. They journeyed down the path for a few minutes and now found themselves in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we now?" Mabel asked her brother, "I don't know, but I feel we've been to this area before." Dipper said trying to think hard about what made this part of the woods so rememberable. Mabel looked around and suddenly screamed from the top of her lungs, alerting her brother.

"GAH! NAKED GNOME!" She screamed pointing towards a bush, Dipper looked into the bush confused but then was horrified to find Jeff the gnome bathing in a small bathtub filled with squirrels. Jeff noticed the two staring at him in terror and his face immediately displayed annoyance.

"Well this is just great! You're in the tub and suddenly you have visitors!" He complained, "What do you two want!? Haven't you caused us gnomes enough trouble as it is!? Assaulting us with leaf blowers and then your uncle wanted to eat us!"

"Look we're sorry, we didn't know we were in your part of the woods." Dipper apologized, "We just wanna know by any chance if you know where town is."

A gnome ran up to the bathtub and handed Jeff towel that he wrapped himself in and climbed out.

"I don't know why I should be helping you but I'll show you the way." Jeff said plainly, it was obvious he was still annoyed at them for interrupting his bath.

"Shmebulock! Grab me my clothes!" Jeff called out, Shmebulock then jumped out of another one of the nearby bushes with Jeff's clothes. "Shmebulock!" He said,

* * *

Eventually thanks to Jeff the twins managed to find their way to town. They thanked Jeff as they parted ways and now they were walking along the sidewalk wondering what they should do now.

"Well, town most certainly hasn't changed much since we were last here." Dipper said looking around, that made Mabel remember the funny mood Dipper was in when they were driving through town on their way to the shack the previous day. She wanted to know what was bugging her brother.

' _I wonder what was wrong with Dipper yesterday. He was pretty quiet while on our way to the shack.'_ Mabel thought to herself, _'Come to think of it, he was pretty quiet yesterday morning too while we were still on the bus...What's wrong with him?'_ Mabel's face grew a sad expression for she was now fully concerned for her brother becoming afraid of this town.

"Hey Dipper! Mabel!" A voice yelled out, the twins turned to find Wendy along with her friends Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson with her across the street. The others were shouting out their hi's to the twins as well including Tambry who decided to put her phone down for that one minute to say hi to them.

The twins eagerly ran across the street and joined their fellow teenage friends.

"Hey would'ya look at that! Dr. Fun Times is back!" Lee exclaimed happily, "Mabel! Long time no see!" Nate said shooting a wink at Mabel, Tambry then snapped a photo of Mabel and began clicking away at her phone. "Mabel, that is like, the coolest sweater I ever saw," She complimented, "I am so showing this to people on the internet."

"Dipper Mabel you're back!" Robbie said happy to see them as well, Dipper and Mabel were still trying to get used to not being enemies with him as well.

"Dudes, we were just about to go TP the Northwests' new house, wanna come with?" Wendy asked, despite that they were now on good terms with Pacifica now that she's changed, the twins still felt as though her parents needed to pay the price for still treating them like commoners.

"YEAH!" They both yelled together,

* * *

"So then, we escaped the property just barely making it over the wall!" Mabel yelled, the twins were now sitting at the table with their Grunkles along with Jasmine and Rocky eating dinner that the two mentioned sisters had made. It was just enchiladas with a side of salsa. The twins honestly thoroughly enjoyed the cultural food that Rocky and Jasmine had made for them thus far.

"Yeah, it was a good thing Pacifica distracted her father while we ran," Dipper added on, "If it weren't for her we wouldn't have had made it out without consequence."

"Let me get this straight, you two _toilet-papered_ their house?" Jasmine said,

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Mabel said confused, "That's wrong. You two should know better." She scolded gently,

"Oh sis, *calmarse!" Rocky said taking her sister's arm, "They're only thirteen, let them have their fun." Jasmine looked at the kids and said, "You're right, Rocky. Sorry kids." Both twins nodded at her to show that they accepted her apology

Grunkle Stan took a forkful of his enchilada and began to chomp on it kind of loudly. "So kids, did you find anything interesting today?" He asked through his mouthful of food,

"We saw a naked gnome, that's one thing." Mabel said, while she talked Dipper reached into his backpack hanging behind him on the chair and pulled out the glass vial from earlier.

"And we also found this." He said holding the vial up, "What am I looking at exactly?" Stan asked squinting to see the clear liquid in the vile, "It's water." Dipper simply answered, Stan then rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that's _very_ interesting." He said sarcastically, "No no no! This isn't just ordinary water, Mabel accidentally scraped her knee today and when I tried to wash her wound off the water healed it almost instantly!" Ford reached his hand out and Dipper handed the vile to him. "That _is_ fascinating." He told them, "I know, do you think you can, I don't know, reasearch it and see what kind of properties are in it that can make heal quicker?" Dipper asked his great uncle.

"I can try, but I'll need a bigger sample." Ford told him, "Of course! There's a whole spring filled with that stuff right by where you hid the third journal." Dipper told him, but the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Stan chewing his food loudly again. Ford just elbowed him hard in the arm and said, "Stanley, could you please not eat so loudly while the kids are trying to tell us about their day?" He asked, Stan just gave his brother a look and replied, "Fine, what else did you kids find other than your "magic water"?" Stan asked sarcastically mocking the kids on their discovery.

"We also came across two paths, one of them looked a little spooky." Mabel said, Ford immediately looked concerned. "You two didn't go down that path did you?" He asked them, "No we went down the path that looked safer," Dipper answered shaking his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Kids, I don't want you going down that path." Ford told them suddenly sounding serious, "But, why?" Mabel asked, "We can handle whatever is there." "Trust me kids, if there's one thing that you should know about this town, is that you **NEVER** take risks." Ford replied, Dipper and Mabel were now really confused about what their great uncle was telling them.

"But what about you, Grunkle Ford? _You_ took risks." Dipper said, "Yeah, and look where it got him." Stan said, "I have to agree with my brother on this, we don't want either of you going down that path. You understand?" The twins looked at both of their great uncles and then looked to Rocky and Jasmine who were just as confused as they were. Dipper and Mabel then looked at each other defeated and said, "Yes Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford." "Good, now off to bed with the both of 'ya." Stan said, the twins got up from their seats and headed upstairs to the attic bedroom. They got changed into their P.J's and climbed into their beds.

After a few hours Mabel was fast asleep with Waddles sleeping at the foot of her bed. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a wink. What was down that path and why didn't Great Uncle Ford want him to see what was down there? Once again, Dipper didn't know the answers to these questions, but this time he actually wanted to find out what they were.

Dipper climbed out of bed trying to not wake Mabel. He slipped on his vest, grabbed his backpack and left the room. He crept down the stairs and peeked into the T.V room. It was dark and it seemed nobody was awake. He crept through the T.V room and quietly entered the dark and empty gift shop. He could hear a lot of noise coming from the snack machine knowing that it was Grunkle Ford working on something down in the basement. Dipper just stared at the snack machine feeling a little guilty, he HATED to disobey his Grunkles' orders but he just **HAD** to know what was down that path. He swiftly ran across the room all the while holding his breath. With a shaking hand he softly pushed open the door and slipped out the door. As he walked away from the shack Dipper stopped for a minute and looked back. He knew that this was strictly going against his better judgement and that he was probably going to get into so much trouble for doing this, but he was going to find out what was down that path and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

* * *

*Buenos dias (Good morning)

*Bebè (Baby)

*Miel (Honey)

*Muy Cansado (Very tired)

*Calmarse (Calm down)

* * *

 **Whoa, Dipper is sneaking out of the Shack. What will he find down that path? And will he get caught? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 4: The Dark Path

**A.N: Hello again everyone! Welcome back to "Gravity Falls: The Summer After" I actually changed the name now to "Things Are Not What They Seem" Yes I know the name itself is similar to that of "Not What He Seems" but that's what I'm calling it from now on. So in the last chapter we saw Dipper and Mabel seek out some adventure in the woods and then found this dark path that both Stan and Ford forbid the both of them to go down. However, Dipper snuck out of the shack to go down that path to find out what was down there. What will happen to him? And what is down that path? Let's find out.**

* * *

Dipper ran down the quiet forest trail struggling to make his way through the dark. The summer night air had a soft breeze to it but was still humid slightly making it hard for him to breathe. He continued to run until he stopped abrupt. He looked around, now out of breath, he couldn't see anything in front of him and all he could hear were the sounds of crickets and cicadas chirping in the distance.

He was lost.

He took one more look around. His conscience was now screaming at him to go back to the shack. But Dipper kept on walking.

Eventually he reached the fork in the path that he and Mabel came across earlier. He stared down the path to the left beginning to feel a little frightened. Now that it was dark the path looked a thousand times spookier than it did earlier that day. Dipper looked back over his shoulder at the way from which he came still contemplating on whether or not he should go down.

"Should I really do this?" He asked himself aloud, then he remembered why he was doing this, for adventure, and so he fearlessly began to trudge down the path ready to face the possible dangers lurking down there.

Everything was pitch black now and Dipper couldn't see a thing. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his flashlight and flicked it on. He began to look around as he walked, the wooded area around him stretched for miles and he didn't know where he was going anymore.

Suddenly Dipper felt a wet drop hit his nose. He looked upward towards the sky to only to feel another drop hit him only this time in his eye. He squeezed his eye shut and rubbed the water out and it suddenly downpoured on him.

"Awww Great! Just my luck!" Dipper whined, "Well I'd better find somewhere to wait this out…" He began to run searching for a cave, a sturdy tree, anything that could protect him from the rain.

" _Awww man! I still can't see anything!"_ Dipper thought as he ran aimlessly through the woods. _"Where am I going? I don't even know where I'm going!_ -Achoo! _"_ Dipper's thoughts were instantly interrupted by his adorable kitten sneeze that Mabel always teased him about. But that was when it hit him…

Mabel.

This was terrible! She _must've_ realized that he was gone by now! She was probably worried sick! The sudden image of Mabel's eyes welling up with tears and worry for him made his chest tighten. Dipper's fear was instantly replaced with another feeling, it was the same feeling he felt when Mabel ran off into the woods the year before after hearing that Dipper was going to stay in Gravity Falls and be Ford's apprentice...

...Guilt...

Since their fight the previous summer he and Mabel had stuck together closer than ever and had each other's backs to make sure nothing would separate them again. He and Mabel hadn't had a single fight since then either, maybe a slight disagreement here and there but never a full fledged argument. So it was pretty clear that he hadn't felt this guilty in a while.

" _Dipper you gotta go back now!"_ His conscience yelled in his head, _"Think of Mabel! She's going to be freaking out if she finds out you're gone!"_

This time Dipper began to think over what his conscience said instead of ignoring it. It was right, Mabel was probably terrified that he snuck out, so he decided to take the advice and began to search for the way back to the shack.

The rain was now pouring down even harder than before, Dipper's flashlight was barely cutting through the thick fog the rain was creating. His eyes were blurred from the rain and he could hear distant thunder rolling not so far away from him.

After a while of just running all over the place trying to find the way out, Dipper began to think that he had been just running around in circles, realizing this he stopped to catch his breath.

He gasped and wheezed while his hands rested on his kneecaps. His eyes were still blurred with rain as his heart pounded in his ears and his lungs rattled from being out of breath. He scanned the area making sure he hadn't just been running around the same way. Until he looked in one direction and a wave of relief wash over him.

Not so far from him was a cave. Eager to get out of the rain Dipper hastily dashed towards the cave's entrance and shook the rain out of his pine tree hat. After setting the hat back on his head he looked around the dark cave curious of what was inside.

He flicked on the flashlight and looked around the cave. There wasn't much to it, but it did seem to go deeper. Dipper once again pondered if he should or shouldn't go down the way the cave was stretching, he wasn't sure whether to trust the uneasy feeling that he continued to feel this night, or his curiosity and love for adventure and danger.

Dipper walked through the cave continuously shining the flashlight on the cave's walls, there was the constant dripping of water from the cave ceiling to the cave floor and the sound of the gentle breezes from outside the cave. But then something scurried across the floor. Dipper stopped abrupt. There, in the dark, a small creature was lurking behind a rock glaring it's beady little red eyes at him. Dipper was frozen in place and could not move. Whatever this creature was...it was scary.

Fearing that the creature would jump out at him, Dipper mustered up every little bit of courage he had left and shone the flashlight at the rock hoping to expose the creature to light. The creature hissed and Dipper squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself to be attacked by whatever was going to come at him.

But he heard nothing...he opened his eyes and looked down at the creature now standing in the light. It was a tiny squirrel. It was small, almost as if it were no less than a few months old. Dipper's scared expression just turned into a nervous smile as he knelt down on one knee. "Hey there little guy, are 'ya hungry?" He asked, he took a granola bar out of his backpack and broke a piece off to give to the possum. The possum just walked closer to him and sniffed the food in his hand, in an sudden movement he snatched the piece of granola from him and chomped down on it gratefully. He then looked back up at Dipper and ran up his leg and arm and perched himself on Dipper's right shoulder. The thirteen year old boy just laughed and continued to wander through the cave.

* * *

The snack machine in the gift shop opened as Ford stepped out of the elevator tiredly, he had been in the basement since he and Stan sent the kids up to bed. He looked at the clock on the counter next to the register to get the time.

 _ **3:30 a.m**_

Ford blinked in slight surprise, _'Was I really down there the whole time!?'_ He thought, it seemed that whenever he worked down in the basement for hours, the hours always seemed to fly. He just shrugged to himself thinking it was really no big deal, after all he's had numerous sleepless nights due to either nightmares or just the fear of being watched by Bill. He headed into the T.V room where Stan was in his yellow recliner remote in hand blankly flipping through the channels. It took him a minute to realize that his twin brother was standing there next to him.

"Oh! Hey, Sixer!" He greeted his brother suddenly brightening up, "Hello, Stanley." Ford greeted his brother back, "It's three in the morning! You were down in that basement for a while, huh?" Stan said stunned, Ford just chuckled slightly, "Yeah, time sure does fly. Have you been up watching T.V this whole time?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Figured watching T.V would help pass the time. And that it did…"

"Have you heard from the kids since we sent them up? Ford asked his brother, "Nope, not a word." Stan answered, "This is the most quiet they've ever been…" Ford's face then gained a guilty look. "Were we too hard on them?" He asked, "Definitely not!" Stan replied, "We were just trying to keep them safe. We're not trying to squash their enthusiasm, we're just doing the right thing." In response to this Ford walked past Stan and headed for the staircase, he just stared up the stairs with one six-fingered hand on the bottom railing. He still felt a little guilty.

"Do you think we should check on them?" He asked, Stan just snatched up a handful of chips from the bowl of chips resting on the right arm of the recliner and shoved them into his mouth.

"Please, they took down an all sorts of dangerous creatures last summer including an all powerful space demon, I'm sure they're fine." He replied noisily crunching on the chips. Ford then brought his gaze back to the staircase and then headed up the stairs.

Stan instantly sprung up from his chair running up after his brother. "Hey Sixer, wait up!" He called, the two of them walked down the hall and up the second staircase to the attic. Ford was still ahead while Stan was just barely being able to keep up. When they reached the attic door Ford reached his hand out to turn the knob on the door but Stan stopped in front of him.

"Whoa whoa, bro there's nothing to be worried about! The kids are fine..." He said, Stan then turned the knob and opened the door to the attic. The room was dark and the first thing they saw was Mabel sleeping soundly with Waddles at her feet.

The two Grunkles stepped into the room trying their best to not wake her up.

"See? What did I tell 'ya,? The kids are-" Stan stopped dead when both he and Ford turned to find Dipper's bed empty. They both instantly flew into a panic.

"Wait! Where's Dipper!?" Ford said frantically as he began to search the room, Stan replied stuttering, "I-I don't know! I didn't see him come down I swear! I-!"

The two stopped frozen when they heard stirring and looked over to Mabel's bed to see Mabel was now awake. "What's...What's going on?" She groaned softly as she groggily reached to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, the light instantly came up adding a soft warm yellow glow to the room. She groaned a bit more as she sat up and then let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her purple nightshirt.

She looked at both her Grunkles slightly confused, "Grunkle Stan? Great Uncle Ford? What are you guys doing up here?" She asked, Stan nervously rubbed his neck. "Well sweetie, it's-it's kind of hard to explain-." He said, but he was suddenly cut off when Mabel looked over and saw the empty bed across from hers.

"Wait! Where's Dipper!?" She said suddenly in a panic as well, "We don't know, sweetie. We were just trying to figure that out ourselves." Stan said putting a hand on her shoulder, meanwhile Ford was now on the floor looking beneath Dipper's bed hoping to find some clue as to where he might have gone.

"Everything under the bed is still there." He reported, Mabel looked around the room and realized that something. Her backpack was still in the room but his was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, his backpack is gone." She said as she climbed out of bed, "I don't understand, where could he have gone!?" She asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. Then a bad feeling hit Ford. He looked to his brother who had the exact same feeling.

"Ford, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stan asked, "I do." Ford replied, he then grabbed Dipper's lantern that was stashed beneath his bed and lit it up. "Let's go find him." He said,

* * *

Dipper and the possum were still wandering aimlessly through the cave amazed at both it's horror and beauty. Now they were even deeper into the cave and Dipper began noticing some writing on the cave walls. This intrigued him. He shined the flashlight on the symbols and reached into his backpack to pull out a book on ancient hieroglyphics.

He continuously flipped through the pages and looked back to the symbols on the wall baffled. These symbols didn't match anything within the book, he really wished he had the journals with him right about now, surely there were translations to the hieroglyphics in them, man it really sucked that Bill burned them.

"What do these mean?" Dipper asked himself aloud, the possum just squeaked in response. Dipper put the book away in his backpack and continued forward. As he went on the numerous symbols in the walk only multiplied.

* * *

Ford ran through the woods lantern in hand, Stan by his side going down the same path that Dipper went. They stopped and looked around frantically shining the lantern so they could see everything clearly in the rain.

"Do you see him!?" Stan asked scared that they lost their Great Nephew, "No, no I-" Ford stopped dead, he looked down and saw Dipper's tracks formed in the dirt softened by the rain.

"Stanley! Look!" Stan listened to his brother and looked down as well to see the footprints.

"His tracks!" Stan said suddenly feeling a little relieved, "This way!" Ford yelled dashing off in one direction. The two ran further down the path following the tracks until they stopped dead at the cave.

"Oh no…" Ford said suddenly terrified, "What? What 'Oh no'?" Stan asked, "Come on, Stanley we gotta hurry!" Ford yelled running into the cave. "Wait! Stanford! Hold up!" Stan yelled chasing after him again, "Stanford what's going on!?" "We gotta get Dipper out of here before he finds it!" Ford replied as they ran, "What!? Before he finds what!?" Stan asked confused,

Dipper was walking slower now, trying to take in his surroundings. Until he stopped at a dead end. He began to contemplate on what to do now.

"Huh, dead end. Well that was anticlimactic…" He deadpanned, "Well I guess I'd better go back and-." Suddenly the ground beneath him opened and he fell through the ground and began sliding down a smooth tunnel almost like a slide. He screamed loudly as he slid down the dark tunnel and the possum was still perched on his shoulder squeaking in fear for he was afraid as well. Suddenly they reached the bottom and Dipper flew into the air for a split second flying just a few inches above the ground and then abruptly fell flat on his back. Dipper groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, the possum on his shoulder was shaking in fear but calmed the moment it realized they were no longer sliding through the tunnel.

Dipper stood up as the possum jumped off his shoulder and just stood beside him as he shone the flashlight around the underground space they were in. Cobwebs hung from corners and there were old broken pieces of pottery and glass littered on the floor. stalactites and stalagmites stood jagged out of the floor and ceiling. There were more ancient symbols and cave paintings everywhere, Dipper was intrigued by this, what was this place? But then he stopped when a certain cave portrait caught his eye. He shone the flashlight on it to see it better. It was a portrait of Bill and his henchman iacs that served him in Weirdmageddon, just seeing their faces again sent a chill up Dipper's spine. He looked at the hieroglyphics carved into the wall beneath the picture, they were different than the ones he saw before. Dipper then suddenly recognized them as ones he saw in the symbols book that he had before. He ripped that back out and began to translate the hieroglyphics on the wall, and everytime he decoded another word, his eyes widened and the chill in his spine from before grew even colder. In the end the translation read:

" _The world may be at peace, after the chosen ones defeat the one-eyed beast. But there is another danger lurking round the bend, you must beware the monster's friends. They are ruthless and evil and must be defeated as well, or they will once again bring forth a living Hell. They will finish what 'he' started, they must not succeed! For if they do they will resurrect the one-eyed beast…"_

Dipper gasped as he dropped the flashlight and stepped back. His mind was now racing with more questions than before he left the shack.

' _What!? Bill's friends!? Resurrecting the one-eyed best!? What did they mean by that!? And what did they mean by bringing forth a living Hell!?"_ But he was snapped out of his thoughts once again as voices began to echo in the walls of the tiny cavern. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye a large shadow moved across the wall.

Dipper bravely picked up the flashlight and turned around and around shining the light at all the walls around him.

"Stay back whatever you are! I'm not afraid of you!" Suddenly a voice whizzed behind his ear which made him stiffen.

"You should not have come here…" The voice said, it was raspy and feminine but soft and tender at the same time. It sounded familiar to him but Dipper couldn't remember exactly where at this point.

' _I need to get out of here!'_ He thought, he began to run around looking for an exit when out of the shadows a group of dark shadowy figures appeared and grabbed Dipper by the shoulders. Dipper screamed from the top of his lungs and struggled to break free and thankfully he did. He ran at his fastest to a corner and cowered in it clutching his hat like a scared little kid. He heard footsteps coming and his heart began to pound rapidly in his chest. He was not scared anymore, he was going to face whatever it was that was coming towards him. In a quick move he jumped up and began to punch and kick the air in a panicked frenzy. But he stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Dipper! Whoa, whoa, Dipper, easy! Take it easy." A voice said, Dipper instantly calmed down, he knew that voice anywhere.

He looked up. "Grunkle Stan?" He said confused, he looked up to see both of his Grunkles kneeling in front of him. Ford had his hand on Dipper's shoulder looking relieved while Stan just looked at him angrily.

"What..What are you guys doing here?" Dipper asked taking in deep breaths, "Better question is: What are **YOU** doing here!?" Stan scolded, "We told you to not come down this path!" Ford continued, "I-I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan! I-I just wanted to know what was down here! I didn't mean for it to come this far!...I'm sorry…" Both of the Grunkles' looks softened and then they looked each other and back at the young teenager standing in front of them.

Ford sighed, "Come on, Dipper. Let's get you back, Mabel's worried…"

* * *

When they got back to the shack Dipper walked straight into the T.V room where Mabel was waiting for him at the small round table. At the sight of her brother she climbed out of her seat and ran to him and encased him in a tight hug.

"Dipper! You're okay! I was so worried about you! Where did you go!?"

"He snuck out." Stan answered, by the tone of his voice Dipper and Mabel could tell he was still pretty upset. "Snuck out!? Wh-where did you go!?" Mabel asked shaking Dipper violently, The awkward teen just sighed and answered, "I went down that path that Stan and Ford didn't want us to go down...I'm sorry, Mabel, I just really wanted to know what was down there…" Mabel just smiled gently, "It's alright, Dipper...At least you're alright...What was down there by the way?" She asked, it was clear her usual bubbly attitude had returned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now I know we've all had a rough night but it's late and you both need your sleep...Now go up to your rooms and STAY THERE…" Stan interrupted, "Come on Mabel, I'll tell you on the way up…" Dipper said, he and Mabel walked up the stairs and entered their room and shut the door.

Stan and Ford were still standing in the T.V room sighing over the night's events. Until Stan broke the silence.

"Hehe, to think the kid was afraid of a bunch of cobwebs and caveman graffiti...What could've been down there that he could've been afraid of. Ford just had a worried look on his face again. He didn't say anything and just looked at the floor concerned while Stan just laughed at Dipper's cowardice.

"Well, I'm going to bed…" Stan said as soon as he stopped laughing, he walked out of the T.V room and headed for the stairs. "See 'ya in the morning, Poindexter!" He then disappeared upstairs without another word.

Ford just stood there still looking concerned about something.

"...Goodnight, Stanley…"

* * *

 **There's Chapter 4 for you good people! Man, it was a real struggle but I finally managed to get it done! So, what does that prophecy mean? Is it real or not real? And what is up with Ford? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**


	7. Chapter 5: A New Prophecy

**A.N: Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter of my fanfic! ^^ Guess what? I'm back in school….Blech! DX Okay, just because I'm back at school it doesn't mean that I won't keep writing this for you guys, luckily for me I have two study halls to use when I'm not working on homework. Now in the last chapter Dipper snuck out and discovered a prophecy that foresaw something drastic but was then eventually found by Stan and Ford and taken home. But it appears Ford knows something the others don't know...what could it be? Find out now! ;D**

* * *

A few days later Dipper and Mabel were chilling out in the gift shop. Soos was still busy giving the afternoon tour and Melody was running the register. The gift shop itself was filled with a few random tourists looking around in awe at all the hats and the snow globes and whatnot. Both of the twins were on the floor, Dipper was reading a book and Mabel was knitting a new purple sweater. Minus the slight chattering the tourists had amongst themselves asking whether this shirt size fit them or if this bracelet matched the color of their eyes, or if this tie would make a good birthday present, it was quite peaceful. Until Dipper's sneeze broke the silence.

"ACHOO!" Dipper sneezed loudly. Just as he had dreaded, the kitten-like sound that always came up with the sneeze sounded in the air once again grabbing the attention of the few people in the gift shop. This made Dipper's face go red like a tomato's.

"Bless you." Both Mabel and Melody said at the exact same time, "Ugh, thanks." Dipper groaned reaching up to grab a tissue from the box on the counter.

"Dipper are you feeling okay? That's the third time today that you've sneezed." Mabel asked her brother concerned, Dipper just wiped the extra boogers off his nose and replied, "Yeah Mabel, I'm fine. It's probably just allergies or something…"

"Or you could be getting a cold from being out in the rain last night." A voice spoke up, both twins looked over to the door that read "Employees Only" to see Rocky and Jasmine leaning up against the door drinking wine in glasses. "*Salud." Jasmine said sternly, "Your uncles told us about your little "sneaking out" incident last night, Dipper." Roquèl said eyeing the boy seriously, "...I'm so proud of you! Breaking the rules like that! That's awesome!" She exclaimed finishing the sentence almost overflowing with joy. This statement earned Rocky a hard elbow jab from her sister.

"Roquèl don't tell him that! Then he'll think that sneaking out is okay!" Jasmine hissed at her, Rocky just played around with the red liquid in her glass. "*Dios Jasmine! I can't just yell at him he's only a teenager and we can't blame him for letting his sense of adventure seduce him...Curiosity killed the cat you know…Remember, you and I pulled crazy stunts like this in the past. Constantly sneaking out to either go to parties or make out with guys...Come on Jazz…" Rocky pleaded, Jasmine's looked softened, "Rocky, this isn't a game, they're little teenagers we can't let them do this kind of reckless stuff! The four of us could get arrested for child negligence and then they'll lose them! They're all they have left...They told them not to go out there and now Dipper has a cold...What do you have to say about that!?"

"No way, I almost _**NEVER**_ get sick! I'm probably just having a little sneezing thing that will pass…" Jasmine just shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, Cariño…"

"Suddenly the bell to the gift shop door rang and in came Wendy swaggerly walking like she was mocking the people who walked like that just to look cool.

"Well, my shift is over. I'll see 'ya guys later!" Melody said as she exited the Mystery Shack,

"My dogs!" She said upon seeing Dipper and Mabel chilling out on the floor. She walked behind the counter and shot a wink to Melody as she left. "You guys wanna go hang out?" She asked, "The other night at the Northwests' place absolutely rocked! We're going to go hang out at that old abandoned movie theater at the edge of town Friday night. You guys up for it?" She asked, "Yeah totally! Dipper said ecstatically as he and Mabel jumped to their feet.

"Family meeting! All Mystery Shack employees please come down here it's very important!" Ford called from the basement, the twins looked at Wendy blankly while she just gave them the same expression back. Both Jasmine and Rocky headed down to the basement with Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy following. When they reached the basement the usual dimly lit space was completely lit up with lights hanging from the ceiling. Ford was looking over some documents in his hands, he looked rather frazzled.

"Ugh! What is it this time, Ford! I was using the can!" Stan complained as he entered the lab with everyone else. "Ford? Cariño? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked concerned for her love interest,

Ford turned to the six of them looking like he had just seen a ghost. "Everyone...I'm afraid we have a problem…" He replied,

Suddenly Soos ran in sweaty and out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, dudes! Those tourists wouldn't let me leave!" He wheezed, Wendy walked over to the chubby young man and just patted his back to help him let it all out.

"As I was saying…" Ford continued, "I'm sure you all recall Weirdmageddon and how Bill took over this town…"

The room fell silent, l of course they all remembered that time. Dipper and Mabel just looked at each other with upset looks while Soos and Wendy were slightly petrified. Even Rocky and Jasmine were silent for even though they were not present when Weirdmageddon occurred, both Stan and Ford told them all about it shortly after they met. They thought it was horrible that something like that had happened to them.

"Yeah…" Dipper replied, "Bill took over our town and filled it with endless weirdness! He wanted to take it worldwide but he was stopped…" "Yeah, Grunkle Stan sacrificed his memories to save us!" Mabel added on, "Yes, to stop _Bill_ …" Ford pointed out, everyone's somber looks turned to looks of confusion.

"Just what exactly are you getting at, bro?" Stan asked, Ford then walked over to a chalkboard. There were pictures that looked like they were taken a while back and there were pieces of information scribbled in the free spaces. The photos themselves had images of Bill, another had a picture of the pink monster, Pyronica. The other images showed Keyhole, Teeth, Xanthar, and Kryptos along with a few other weird creatures whose names were unknown.

Ford put his hand to the board not turning to face the group. "Dipper, do you remember what you saw in that cavern last night?" He asked, Dipper nodded and replied, "Yeah, there was cave writing everywhere…" His face became paler as he mentioned the next part. "And then there was a painting of Bill and those other monsters…Then there was a prophecy…"

The middle aged scientist finally turned to fully face him. "What did the prophecy say, Dipper?" He asked him, Dipper was now shaking in fright, he was hesitant reciting the prophecy but finally worked up the nerve to say it.

"It said: _"The world may be at peace, after the chosen ones defeat the one-eyed beast. But there is another danger lurking round the bend, you must beware the monster's friends. They are ruthless and evil and must be defeated as well, or they will once again bring forth a living Hell. They will finish what 'he' started, they must not succeed! For if they do they will resurrect the one-eyed beast…"_."

When he finished everyone was speechless. Mabel patted him on the shoulder for comfort. "What does all that mean?" She asked, Ford continued on. "When Stanley defeated Bill, his weirdness reversed which saved the town and sent his friends back to the Nightmare Realm where they belong...But according to the prophecy that Dipper found, there might still be a chance that his friends can come back and finish what Bill started…"

"So, like, you're saying that if we don't do something, Gravity Falls could be doomed again!?" Soos said starting to freak out, "I'm afraid so…" Ford replied nodding, "Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Stan interrupted, "How do we know this is all real!? There's no way I'm gonna believe some made up prophecy that was etched onto a wall thousands of years ago by some native american shaman people! Even if this is all real, is there even a way to stop them!?" He asked, "That I do not know yet but I'm working on it." Ford replied to his brother, "Oh yeah sure, that helps our situation a lot! That makes everything _**so**_ much better!" Stan remarked sarcastically,

"Stanley I'm doing all I can to think of a solution but for now the answer to the problem is inconclusive...There are some things we could try but in the meantime I need you all to be wary, especially you two." He looked down to Dipper and Mabel. "We don't know when they'll show up and they could disguise themselves as anyone…I don't want you two wandering far or talking to strange people." Ford finished, the two twins looked at each other and replied, "We will…"

"So, what are the ways we can try to stop them?" asked Wendy, "The first one I plan to try out we will start in a few days...In the meantime, I've got to research more on Bill's accomplices." Ford simply replied, "This meeting is adjourned…"

After that was established, the group of seven exited the basement and split up. Jasmine went out to shop for some things, Soos went to go close up shop, Stan and Rocky went to the T.V room to watch television and clear their minds, while Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy stayed in the gift shop while Soos closed up. Without saying another word to anyone the two twins went straight to their room.

But Dipper stopped. He looked back at the snack machine...Maybe this would be a good time to tell Great Uncle Ford about his nightmare. He looked back at Mabel who was now heading up the stairs not noticing that her brother wasn't following. Dipper then turned and headed back towards the snack machine and back down to the basement.

Back in the basement, Ford was still looking over the images of Bill's allies that he had. It didn't add up! He had seen the ancient writings, he had pieced together the many prophecies that had been left behind from the past. In the prophecies before, it was said that Bill would either rule the universe or be defeated, they never never mentioned anything about his friends. Another thing that troubled him was that he never saw those cave writings in that cavern before Dipper went down there. This was all too jarring, just when he and everyone else thought that all their troubles were over, they were all just beginning.

But he was cut off from his thoughts by the sound of the elevator coming back down to the basement. The door to the elevator opened and Dipper came out. Ford turned to see his great nephew standing there looking kind of nervous.

"Uh, Great Uncle Ford? I need to talk to you…" Dipper said twiddling his thumbs nervously, "Of course, Dipper. What's the problem?" Ford asked, he got down on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with his nephew.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Bill's henchmaniacs...I..I think I had a premonition about them…"

Ford was now intrigued yet troubled by Dipper's answer. "A premonition? What was it exactly?" He asked seriously,

"It was a dream I had on the bus on the way here...I was here, in Gravity Falls, with you, with Stan, Soos, Wendy, everybody...But then..the ground suddenly began to shake and I heard a voice say that I should sleep well because I wouldn't be for much longer that followed with an image of Bill in stone... Then when I was in the cave last night, before you and Stan found me, I heard the exact same voice whisper to me: 'You shouldn't have come here!'."

Ford's eyes were now widened in surprise. "And you had this vision when you were on your way here?" He asked, Dipper nodded. "Yes." He replied, in response to this, Ford looked down at the floor looking pretty lost in thought.

"...It all makes sense…" He said, Dipper was now completely lost, "What makes sense?" He asked, Ford just looked back up at his nephew. "Everything, it all makes sense! Your dream, the prophecy! The stone form of Bill! They all add up!" Dipper's then switched to fear, "Dipper, I know this might sound crazy but until we learn more, I need you to keep your dream between us...Understand?" Ford asked, Dipper hesitated. "Not even Mabel? I'm not sure that that's a good idea...Remember what happened when we didn't tell Mabel about the rift?" Ford rubbed his chin in thought. "You're right, but not right now, tell her when it is most crucial…" Dipper just stared at his uncle blankly. "Alright, you shouldn't be worrying too much about this...Just go upstairs and be with your sister…" Ford finished, Dipper didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned and walked back to the elevator and went back up to the surface.

* * *

"I can't believe that Bill's henchmaniacs actually have a chance of returning. I thought that when Bill was defeated it was all over..." Mable said a little scared, she was now sitting on her bed huddled up in a ball-like position clutching to her Princess Loveacorn doll tightly. After hugging the doll tightly the stuffed unicorn lit up.

"Princess Loveacorn says: Buy my forty two accessories!" The doll said,

"It doesn't make any sense…" Dipper said, "After we stopped Bill they were sent back to the nightmare realm it's almost impossible for them to return!"

Mabel placed her unicorn doll down beside her and jumped off the bed to go over to Dipper's. She climbed up and sat beside him as he just buried his face in his hands.

"I honestly thought this summer was going to be fun, but now, it just feels like a nightmare…" Then the memories of his nightmare instantly flooded back into his mind. Now that he thought back on it, he realized that the dream had a lot in common with the prophecy that he had found. He looked down at the floor as he thought about all this. Meanwhile Mabel was silently looking at her twin brother with the same concern she felt for him when they were in town the day before.

"Dipper is there something wrong?" She asked, "You've been acting really weird since we got here...You know you can tell me anything." Dipper looked at her nervously, he was still uncertain that Mabel could handle the truth about his dream, but after thinking it over he remembered that Mabel had managed to handle more awful situations, plus he trusted her, he knew she would probably understand.

Suddenly a vibrating sound and what sounded like a chorus of kittens meowing a generic tune went off. Mabel looked down to notice her cellphone ringing in her pocket. She instantly pulled it out and flipped it open and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" Mabel said, "Oh! Hey Pacifica!" Dipper looked up slightly surprised at the mentions of Pacifica's name. _'How did she get Pacifica's phone number?'_ Dipper thought curiously, meanwhile Mabel continued to talk into the phone.

"Uh-huh! Mhm! Yeah...Ooh that sounds great we'll be right there! Oh! By the way, a few of us are going to this abandoned theater on Friday! Do you wanna come with us? You would!? Okay! We'll see you soon! Okay, bye!" Was all she said before she hung up. Her face was once again plagued with her consistent smile. She hopped off the bed and grabbed Dipper's arm running out of the attic bedroom literally dragging him along with her.

"Whoa! Mabel! What the heck is going on!?" Dipper yelled as they ran down the stairs, "Pacifica just called! She wants us to come over and check out her new place!" Mabel said excitedly, "Wait wait wait, hold up!" Dipper said hastily, he pulled his arm out of his sister's iron grip rubbing it and hissing under his breath.

"Two questions, Mabel! One: How did you get Pacifica's phone number? And Two: Why would she want us over? We toilet papered her house the other day?" He asked, his sister just smiled brightly "Oh Dipper she doesn't mind that we did that! Remember? She distracted her dad while we ran! And as for the phone number, we exchanged them at the station. We figured if we're going to be friends now then we should have each other's phone numbers."

"I don't know, I mean, I know she's less mean now and all but remember all the horrible things she's done to us?" Dipper asked unsure of whether or not to trust Pacifica, "That was before! Come on she waiting for us!" Mabel replied, as the twins excited the shack Dipper deadpanned, "You're too forgiving…"

* * *

(*) Salud _(Bless you)_

(*) Dios _(God)_

 **Well that's it for now! ^^ In the next chapter we'll see the twins journey to the abandoned movie theater...How will that go? Find out next time! Bye! ;)**


	8. Chapter 6: We're Not Mummying Around

**A.N: Hello everyone welcome back! :D Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated, my teachers have been piling work on us like there's no tomorrow. But at long last it's done, this chapter is covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids! XD So, like, I now also have this goal to get this story to +1k reviews, yeah, a long shot but hey, you gotta dream :) But yeah, in this chapter we're going to see Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica along with Wendy and their friends go to the abandoned theater...What will occur there? Find out now! ;) This is not really my best writing but please be nice with me on this one :) Oh, I'd also like to give a personal shoutout to my mom who helped me with the idea for this chapter! You totally rock mom! 3**

* * *

 **Friday Night:**

Thompson's small van quietly pulled up to the completely dilapidated building. The night was calm yet again with the nice warm breeze, and the sun had just set over the horizon.

The front doors to the van opened as Wendy and her friends climbed out of the van. Wendy went to the doors at the very back and knocked.

"Guys, we're here." She said, in response, the back doors opened and out came Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Mabel, did you tell Stan and Ford we were coming?" Dipper asked his sister,

"Oh yeah, they were cool with it…" Mabel replied,

 **Flashback:**

" _Okay, backpack!" Mabel said, "Check!" Dipper replied, "Flashlight!" Mabel said, "Check!" Dipper answered again, "Grappling hook!" Mabel said triumphantly, she then pulled out the large grappling hook. "Check!" Dipper pinched his nose. "Mabel we're going to an abandoned theater what are going to need a grappling hook for?" He asked, "You never know when it will come in handy, Dipper! This thing saved our lives dozens of times…"_

" _Hmm...Good point." Dipper replied, the young explorer walked over to the door and headed out._

" _Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! We're going out!" Mabel yelled, Stan and Ford were at the table in the T.V room talking when Mabel called to them getting their attention. "Wait wait wait, where are you two going?" Stan asked narrowing his eyes, "It's fine, we're going to a theater." Mabel replied, "Oh, okay, be back by 9:00 though." Stan said, "Don't wander off or go with strangers." Ford added on, "Okay!" Mabel said, she then turned to open the door to run after her brother._

"Mabel did they know that we were going to _this_ theater and not the one downtown?" Dipper asked, Mabel paused. "Oh Yeah...I didn't really think about that...But I was half right! Right?" She said,

Just then Pacifica climbed out of the car her face displaying complete and utter disgust.

When the two twins told the young redhead and her friends that Pacifica wanted to come along with them too, they were a little unsure about letting her join, they figured that maybe stuff like this was a little too hardcore for her. Finally after a lot of convincing from Mabel and Dipper, the gang decided to let her tag along however, they were still a little skeptical of someone as "high brow" as her wanting to accompany people like them to a place like this.

Pacifica was trying to brush food crumbs off of her skirt. "UGH! That van is so gross!" She complained, "Oh come on, Pacifica! It's not that bad!" Mabel said giving her a playful shove, Mabel then pulled out something and waved it in front of Pacifica's face. "Look! I found a delicious chocolate bar on the floor under my seat!" The candy bar looked like it had been under that car seat for years! It was so deformed from being melted by the summer heat and refrozen from the cold winters and little hairs and pieces of other old candy that was beneath the seats were stuck in it.

The very sight of the grotesque candy bar made Pacifica want to gag, and when she saw the naive brunette happily take a bite out of it she put her hands to her mouth trying her best to not vomit. Dipper winced at her gags and reached his hand out to gently pat her back.

"You okay?" He asked, Pacifica just looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, thank you…" She said, "You know it's not too late to back out of this, if it makes you uncomfortable." Dipper told her, Pacifica just shook her head. "Nah I can handle it." She assured him, "If I was able to handle a Category 10 ghost in my old house then I can most certainly handle this. Dipper just shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say." He simply replied, Wendy walked towards the old building. It was abandoned no doubt. Some windows had broken glass while others were boarded up due to having no glass at all. The red brick was faded and had a gross greenish brown grime covering most of it. Wendy then shifted her gaze to the two double doors at the front of the theater. They were boarded up as well as the windows.

"The doors are blocked." She deadpanned, "Aww man! This sucks!" Lee complained, "Relax guys, we'll think of something." Nate said trying to calm his friend down, the teenaged blonde turned to face him. "What do you have in mind, genius?" He asked,

"Status update: My friends are acting like total imbeciles." Tambry deadpanned as she typed on her phone.

"Yo dorks!" Pacifica screamed from the top of her lungs, this got everyone's attention. "Seriously stop yelling you're embarrassing yourselves! Yelling about this isn't going to help!" She scolded, "There's gotta be another way in!" "Well what would _you_ know about breaking into places!? _Northwest_ …" Robbie said getting all up in her face, Pacifica just narrowed her eyes at the punk-like teenager.

Pacifica began to circle around the building while the others followed. She carefully observed the building looking for an open door, a glassless window on the ground level, anything.

"Ugh, come on! There has to be something here!" She said frustrated as she continued to look around the structure. Suddenly a brick on the ground caught her eye, it looked similar to the bricks that made up the building so she only assumed it was a loose brick that fell out. Pacifica picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She then saw a nearby window with a glass pane still in tact. She walked over to the window and in one swift move sent the brick flying through the glass breaking it. She looked through the now glassless window to see the inside of the theater. It was dark.

"There, we got a way in!" She said brushing her hands off, all of the others were in shock that someone that's lived the high life and never really having to do anything had managed to figure that out.

"Alright Pacifica! Whoo!" Mabel cheered for her, Pacifica just smiled and filed her nails and replied, "Hey, what did I tell you guys? I can handle this." All of the older teens were in shock, but Robbie just shook his head and replied sassily, "Big deal! We could've thought of that!" Nothing else was said after that and everyone began to climb through the window and into the dark movie theater. It was almost pitch black inside and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Whoa, this is just like the Dusk 2 Dawn that we went to last year!" Dipper said marveling the creepy theater. The memories of those horrifying events that occurred at the Dusk 2 Dawn came flooding back into his mind like a tidal wave.

"Yeah that was nuts, it was cool how Dipper defeated the ghost!" Nate said, "Yeah! Remember? He hit the ghosts with a bat and sent them running!? That was awesome!" Lee added on, Dipper just wore a nervous smile at those compliments for he knew they weren't true, and he was still embarrassed at what he _really_ did to have the ghosts let them go, that he did the lamby dance in front of Wendy. At least she kept the secret.

Robbie then started feeling around the wall. "Where's the light switch?" He asked himself aloud, suddenly his hand felt the panel of switches and flicked the first one and the lights instantly came on and flickered a bit before stopping. Now they could see the theater a lot more clearly in the light. The theater itself looked even more in shambles on the inside than it did on the outside. The floors were filthy, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and the movie posters in the display cases were from movies released a really long time ago. The gang themselves were in the area where people would get tickets, they were so amazed at how destroyed the place was.

"This is so cool!" Mabel said excitedly, "Yeah, I wonder why it closed down." Dipper said curiously, little did they know they were being watched by someone or something from a door across the room. "So, like, what do we do?" Pacifica asked shrugging her shoulders, "We do whatever! That's what hanging out is!" Dipper replied, he then remembered when Wendy told him that when they went to the Dusk 2 Dawn.

"Hey Guys! Check it out! Concession stand!" Lee yelled excitedly from a short distance, everyone followed Lee's voice and headed for the concession area. The concession stand was a mess. Stale popcorn was spilled out of it's broken container, the cash register was open and completely empty, and the display case at the front counter contained old candies in boxes that looked as if they were designed in the 80's.

Lee was already there with Thompson, the rather chubby teen was chugging something from a bucket.

"Yeah! Go Thompson!" Lee cheered, he then turned to the others that had just walked up. "Guys check it out! Thompson is attempting to chug down all of the soda in that machine in one go using that bucket!" Thompson lowered the bucket for a moment, his face looking rather sick, "I'll...I'll do anything for you guys!" He said sickly, everyone else cheered and Tambry managed to snap a picture of the event and began clicking away to post it online.

The only one who wasn't cheering among the group was Pacifica. She winced as Thompson went back to chugging the large bucket of soda down.

"THOMPSON! THOMPSON! THOMPSON!" They cheered, they continued to chant his name over and over until the teenager chugged down the last bucketful of the soda that was in the machine and slammed the bucket hard on the ground. The bucket landed on the floor with a loud bang and proceeded to roll along the floor while everyone was cheering louder than ever. Pacifica was still wincing at that and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust when she heard Thompson let out a loud and painful sounding belch. Everyone else proceeded to cheer.

The young Northwest just put her right hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at the fact that they were cheering at someone burping. _'Disgusting!'_ She thought appalled,

* * *

Next they headed to one of the theaters and chilled out in the seats.

Finally they reached the small arcade area where Lee and Nate were playing air hockey, Robbie and Tambry were leaning against the back wall taking romantic selfies together, Wendy was playing an old shooting game, Dipper was playing a claw machine, and Mabel was playing a game that involved using a button and a joystick to toss cat nip into the mouth of the moving cat on the screen.

Meanwhile Pacifica just leaned up against one of the walls still bored. She was never raised to be much of a video game person, her parents always thought video games were an absurd inferior distraction from the world and the more important things in life, which were in their case: Money, Winning, and Looking Good.

Dipper moved the joystick and pressed the button, and the claw dipped down and picked up a stuffed dog and brought it over to the drop. "Aww man!" Dipper said disappointed, he reached into the prize hatch and pulled out the dog, it was a stuffed cocker spaniel with brown and white fur and black plastic eyes.

He looked at the toy dog in annoyance, "What am I going to do with this?" He said, He then looked over and noticed Pacifica boredly leaning against the wall and he instantly felt troubled. Was she not having fun? She hadn't really said much since they first entered the theater, and at the moment she was looking a little bored and pretty uncomfortable. He knew she was probably feeling a little left out and way out of her comfort zone, since she was raised in such a wealthy and sophisticated household it was understandable that all this was unnatural to her.

Was it a bad idea to bring her after all?

The young adventurer put the toy cocker spaniel in his backpack to deal with it later then managed to get his sister's attention. Mabel finished playing her cat game and looked over at her brother. She looked in the direction in which Dipper was gesturing too and Mabel's face grew concerned upon seeing the lonely Northwest.

Then without really knowing why, the twins walked over and leaned up against the wall next to her nonchalantly looking at the floor trying to avoid eye-contact. "Hey Paz…" Mabel said finally breaking the silence, Pacifica looked up.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Pacifica asked sounding more demanding than asking, "Nothing, really…" Dipper simply replied shrugging his shoulders, then he continued, "What are you doing over here?" Pacifica then looked down at the floor. "Nothing." She simply replied,

"Are you having a good time?" Mabel asked her, the blonde girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's more fun than being at home." She replied, Dipper just nodded in response. "Listen Pacifica, if you're not having fun you can always tell us, we'd understand." He told her, "Yeah, we won't get offended if you don't like hanging out with us." Mabel nodded,

"I don't know guys, I just don't feel like I really fit in here...I mean, everybody else thinks I'm this rich snooty stick in the mud when in reality I don't want to be a stick in the mud, I want to be fun! But I'm not sure if this kind of stuff is for me...I don't think your friends even like me very much."

"That's not true, Pacifica...We all like you!" Mabel said in her bubbly voice, "Trust us, we've been where you're at. It took us forever to get in with these guys too. At first they thought we were two scared nine year olds, but after a while, they came around to us. It'll just take some time."

Pacifica just smiled weakly back at them but then looked away again. Her eyes just slowly gazed around the space of the small arcade.

But then something caught her eye. She noticed a metal door not so far away from them. It was open slightly and the lock on the door was broken.

This sparked her curiosity. She tapped Dipper on the shoulder which brought him out of the current conversation he was having with Mabel. "What is it, Pacifica?" Dipper asked confused, Pacifica pointed to the door. "Look, there." She replied, Dipper looked in the direction of which she was pointing and noticed the large spooky metal door too. "Is that supposed to be open?" She asked,

"Whoa…" Dipper said mesmerized, he stood and walked across the room to the door with Mabel and Pacifica following. When they finally reached it Dipper slowly pulled it open wider letting the door slowly sway off to the side.

The three thirteen year olds silently gazed down into the darkness hearing strange noises coming from down below. Everyone else came up behind them and stared down into the darkness with them until Nate broke the silence.

"What do you think is down there?" He asked, "I bet there are dead bodies down there!" Lee answered, "No way! I think there are more ghosts like the ones in the convenient store!" Nate retaliated.

Dipper reached into his backpack and pulled out his flashlight, he flicked it on which caused everyone to momentarily squeeze their eyes shut at the very sight of the bright light emitting from it. The young explorer then shone it down the stairway and the group went back to staring into the darkness.

"There's only one way to find out…" Dipper replied,

* * *

The nine teenagers slowly crept down the stairs and into the basement of the movie theater, the way down was dark and there were even more cobwebs down there than there were upstairs. The steps creaked with each step that they took, it also started getting darker and darker as they went down. When they reached the bottom they couldn't see much because it was so poorly lit.

Dipper's flashlight only cut through the darkness by a bit and they could barely see three feet in front of them. They looked around seeing boxes and standees for old movies scattered around the basement.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Nate said in awe, "Sick!" Robbie said impressed as well.

"Uh..Maybe we should head back up..." Pacifica said rubbing her arm nervously, "Oh! Is the little rich girl afraid of the dark!? Do you want to go back upstairs?" Robbie said mocking her, Pacifica whirled around to face him. "Shut up goth boy! I'm not scared! It's just a little cold down here, that's all…" She snapped, "I am perfectly calm in the da-AHHH!" The blonde girl let out a loud scream and jumped as she felt something touch her shoulder.

The next thing that everyone heard was laughter, Dipper shined his flashlight on Pacifica to see that Lee had his hand on Pacifica's shoulder laughing along with Robbie and Nate.

"Guys! Really!?" Dipper snapped at them, "What, that was hilarious!" Lee shrugged, Pacifica angrily pulled her shoulder away and huffed, "It was not! And I was not scared by that, I was startled, there's a difference!"

Nate shrugged playfully, "Whatever you say."

"Alright guys let's just get along and check this place out!" Wendy said, the group of nine began to split up and wander around the dark basement. Wendy and Robbie went with Tambry who used the flashlight on her phone to light the way, Lee and Nate decided to pair up and go towards the back area, and since Dipper was the only one with a flashlight, Mabel and Pacifica decided to stay close to him with Thompson tagging along for he was extremely scared of being alone in the dark.

"Ugh! Those freaky friends of yours are so rude! I am not afraid of the dark!" Pacifica said still mad at the practical joke they pulled, Dipper apologized, "Why are you sorry?" Pacifica asked him confused, "They shouldn't be treating you like that." He replied, "Don't worry Pacifica, you'll get used to it, those guys tease me all the time...But I don't let it get me down. Eventually they'll warm up to you." "Yeah Pacifica! Like I said before, we all like you!" Mabel said encouragingly, Pacifica just flashed the three other teens a weak smile.

They looked around again. "Man there's a lot of old stuff down here…" Thompson said, he was now admiring an old standee that was for a romance movie. The standee itself was a couple passionately looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly he heard a noise, the chubby teen froze up and looked around slowly.

"Is-Is someone there?" He called out, his voice shaky in fear, the others were nowhere to be found and there was nothing but silence. Thompson looked around once again then turned to find he was face-to-face with a bandaged face.

Thompson screamed and fell backwards onto his butt. "GAAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, suddenly Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica came running over alerted by his cries.

"THOMPSON! What happened!?" Dipper asked shining a light on him, Thompson shakingly pointed to the bandaged creature. Pacifica looked up and she screamed as well. Dipper quickly pointed his flashlight at the being only to find it was a fake mummy.

"Dude, it's just a fake mummy." Pacifica said, "It..It is?" Thompson said still slightly afraid, "Yeah!" Mabel said cheerfully, she ran over to the mummy and touched it. "See? It's not real."

"Hey, check it out guys there's more of them…" Dipper said, he shined his flashlight on a bunch of golden colored mummy cases and the mummies wore business clothes and held briefcases. Above them was a sign that read: **"Mummy Business: Coming November 4th"**

"These must've been for a movie…" Dipper continued,

The four suddenly heard panting and wheezing. A light was seen coming closer, Wendy, Tambry, Robbie, Lee, and Nate came running up, the light was coming from Tambry's phone flashlight.

"Guys what happened!? We heard screaming!?" Wendy said obviously worried,

"Thompson got scared by a fake Mummy." Mabel explained, "I also heard a certain girl scream." Nate said teasingly looking at Pacifica, "Yeah! Looks like Little Miss Northwest is scared after all!" Lee said laughing, then all the boys except for Thompson began to laugh at Pacifica which caused her to blush embarrassedly.

"We actually found a whole bunch of them." Dipper pointed out, he flashed his light on the fake mummies again. Everyone just marveled at the fake mummies.

Robbie scoffed, "Mummies!? Please! I've seen dead people in my yard that look scarier than them!" Lee then went into one of the empty gold coffins and crossed his arms over his chest like a mummy.

"Haha! Hey guys check it out I'm a mummy!" He joked, everyone laughed at that even Pacifica.

"Hey, you know guys. My boyish instincts are kicking in and telling me we should totally wreck these!" Robbie said rebelliously, "Oh my god we should!" Wendy said agreeing, "Yeah!" Everyone else agreed,

Suddenly the nine teenagers were completely wrecking up the props. Thompson and Lee turned one of the mummies upside down in it's coffin, Tambry, Wendy and Nate tossed one of the empty coffins on its side, and Robbie along with Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica spray painted the title of movie with graffiti. The three latter were spraying silly stuff on while the former was spraying stuff that was more obscene.

"Alright guys we'd better be heading out. Stan and Ford want us back by 9:00." Dipper said, "Aww what!? That sucks!" Robbie whined, "Come on guy don't be Captain buzzkill!" Nate pleaded, "It's alright man, we'll take you home." Wendy smiled shooting him a wink.

The nine friends then turned to head back towards the entrance to the basement not even noticing a bandaged hand emerge from the upside down coffin.

"Tonight was fun you guys." Robbie spoke up, "Yeah, it was pretty fun." Dipper replied, "Pretty fun!? It was VERY fun! We could never do stuff like this back in California!" Mabel exclaimed, "Well it's great to have you guys back. The place hasn't been the same without you…" Wendy said giving Dipper a soft shoulder punch, Dipper just laughed flattered of the complement and rubbed his arm. Then the redhead noticed Pacifica was now walking beside them.

"Hey, Pacifica…" She said, Pacifica looked up at her. "I guess I can say we misjudged you...You do belong here with us...Hang out with us whenever you want."

"Thanks...Wendy is it?" Pacifica asked, Wendy nodded. "It's too bad that this place wasn't like haunted or something." Robbie added on, "Yeah that would've been fun." Wendy agreed, "It-It would've?" Thompson said obviously terrified at the thought of ghosts. "Come on, Thompson don't be such as wuss!" Robbie teased.

Suddenly Pacifica felt someone's hand touch her shoulder again. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, very funny guys." She said, everyone was walking ahead of her stopped walking and looked back. "What's funny?" Robbie asked confused, "I know this hand on my shoulder is just another trick of yours to scare me. Well guess what? I'm not falling for it again." Pacifica said tauntingly, everyone's faces went white and their eyes widened. "Uhh..Pacifica…?" Dipper said with a shaking voice,

"I know you guys must think I'm some scaredy cat but you've got me all wrong!" Pacifica was still smirking as a dark figure came up behind her,

"Pacifica we're being serious! This is not a joke! Look behind you!" Nate yelled, "No way, this is seriously a pathetic prank, even for you dorks." Pacifica replied sassily, the figure was now right behind her, about to snatch up Pacifica.

"PACIFICA WATCH OUT!" Mabel shrieked, Pacifica turned to see the bandaged figure leaning over her.

"What the-!?" was all Pacifica could say before the creature swooped her up and held her in a tight grip. The young Northwest squirmed and struggled to break free but to no avail.

"LET!...LET ME GO!" She screeched,

"Hey! You put her down right now!" Dipper yelled, he ran towards the creature fist held high ready to punch it but something grabbed Dipper by the ankle and pulled him down. Whatever grabbed his ankle pulled him across the ground as he screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! MABEL! HELP ME!"

"DIPPER!" Mabel screeched, she ran to her brother and grabbed his hand, she struggled with all of her might to pull her brother out of the creature's grasp but then Mabel felt something quickly wrap around her ankle and pulled her down as well, now she and Dipper were both being dragged across the cold hard floor until whatever it was that had them grabbed hold of them and picked them up off the ground.

Now they could see that themselves and everyone else was tied up. The others were wrapped up and on the floor. The two were then carried over to the others and were slammed down onto the floor which hurt their bottoms.

"Who are you!?" Dipper yelled, "Yeah! What do you want from us!?" Wendy continued, while struggling to break free Pacifica realized something funny about what they were tied up in.

"Are these bandages?" She said confused,

Just then a bunch of bandaged up creatures emerged around them from the shadows. One in particular looked extremely similar to the fake mummy that they saw earlier.

"YOU!? B-But! You're not real you're fake!" Dipper said in disbelief, "Unless...

"Yes you fools!" The mummy yelled, "We are real!" "You see, when they were releasing the movie 'Mummy Business', they wanted to use fake mummies to advertise the movie, but the theater's owner wanted to use real ones to be more convincing, so they stole us from Egypt and used us in the advertisement for the movie, they dressed us up in those ridiculous outfits, put us out for people to see, the people laughed at us! We were angered that we were disturbed from our eternal slumber and humiliated by the cruel attention, so we terrorized the whole theater so it could shut down and we would finally be at peace...But then you had to come in and wreck our coffins as if they were worthless garbage!"

"I knew the mummy advertisement looked all too real!" Dipper said in sudden realization.

"You have disturbed us, and now, you shall pay...WITH YOUR LIVES!" The mummies then all came at them towards them ready to hurt them.

Mabel was scrambling trying to think of a way out. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. She reached for her grappling hook out of her sleeve and used one of the sharp edges to cut herself loose. She stood up triumphantly. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" She yelled,

"WHAT!?" The mummy leader yelled, she ran to her brother and cut him loose with the grappling hook. She helped him up and they both took off.

The leader mummy turned to a few other mummies, "You four, stay here and take care of these miscreants! We'll handle them." The mummies then took off as well and began to chase them, they pursued them through the basement towards the back area, both twins were struggling their hardest to run as fat as their legs could carry them.

"Dipper! We gotta get back to the others!" Mabel yelled to her brother, "You're right." Dipper replied, "But how are we gonna-."

Suddenly the twins felt something trip them causing them to fall painfully onto their hands and knees. They could now see the mummies coming closer in the dark, they were now closing in on them. The leader mummy reached out to them with an evil laugh.

"This is the end for you two little brats…" He said, but then suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and knocked the leader mummy down. Dipper, Mabel, and the other mummies looked in the direction of which the kick came from. The person lowered their leg to reveal Pacifica standing there fearless with her fists up ready to attack. The other mummies began to head towards her but she began to take each of them down. Dipper and Mabel watched as Pacifica defended herself against each of the mummies by karate chopping each one that came at her and kicking others in the face. When they were all knocked out Pacifica ran over to Dipper and Mabel and helped them up! "Come on we gotta grab the others and get out of here!"

"Pacifica!?" Dipper said in surprise, "Pacifica! You saved us! But how!?" Mabel asked, "No time to explain! Let's go!" The three teens then took off and they ran back towards where the others were. The mummy leader groaned rubbing his bandaged head and pointed in their direction.

"GET THEM!" He ordered, the other mummies chased after them again, eventually the three thirteen year olds reached the others and they ran around cutting them loose and soon everyone was free. The mummies appeared once again and charged at the gang but they were too quick for them.

The fight was brutal, Lee and Nate gave roundhouse kicks to two of the mummies, Tambry snapped a picture of another mummy causing it to flash a bright light in the mummy's face causing him to scream throwing his hands to his face to shield his burning eye holes where his eyes used to be. Robbie punched one in the face causing it's face to disintegrate.

One mummy tried to get to Pacifica but before it could Thompson jumped off a crate and landed on the mummy pinning it down with his weight.

Dipper was throwing punches and kicks at the mummies a Mabel hit them and shot at them with her grappling hook. "Come on we can beat them!" Dipper yelled, he then noticed a mummy coming up from behind him and he whirled around to deliver a left hook to the mummy's face. The mummy just shook it off and returned the gesture to the young explorer making him fall to the floor with a black eye and bloody nose.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screeched, she ran over to her brother and shook him trying to wake him up.

Another mummy approached them and grabbed Mabel's arm but in a quick move Mabel shot the grappling hook at the leader mummy hitting him square in the face. The mummy clutched his face in pain and fell backwards landing on the floor.

One mummy was coming at Wendy which in response she jumped up and dug her axe into it's head. "There's too many of them!" She yelled, "We have to get out of here now! Dipper is hurt!" Mabel screamed, but the mummies just wouldn't give up and kept on coming at them and everyone continued to fight. But then they realized that all the mummies that they fought were now on the ground and none were left standing. left standing.

"Is it over?" Wendy asked, that question was answered when she suddenly felt one more grip her arm ready to attack her eliciting a scream from the teenaged redhead. But then Pacifica jumped up on the mummy's head repeatedly punching it in the face. "Hey! You leave her alone!" She yelled, the mummy just swatted at Pacifica and swung his head back and forth trying to throw her off but Pacifica wouldn't held on for dear life. All the others watched in shock as the Northwest attacked the mummy to get it away from Wendy.

Eventually after one final toss the mummy sent Pacifica flying, the young blonde was sent across the room and landed painfully on her side.

"THAT'S IT!" Robbie yelled, then he along with Wendy, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson all jumped on the mummy trying to fight it and pin it down.

Meanwhile Mabel and Dipper, who had regained consciousness, and ran over to where Pacifica still laid.

"Pacifica! Pacifica! Can you hear me!?" Dipper yelled shaking her, Pacifica opened her eyes to see the young adventurer leaning over her.

"...Dipper?" She said groggily, she let out a groan as he and Mabel helped her to sit up. She rubbed her head where she got hit. "What just happened?" She asked, "You got tossed by the mummy but everyone else is taking care of him now." Mabel said looking over her shoulder at her friends who were still beating up the mummy. "Pacifica that was amazing! How do you know how to fight like that!?" Dipper asked her, Pacifica shrugged, "I didn't learn just mini-golf, I was also trained to do martial arts." She explained with a smile,

Shortly after the others took care of that last mummy, they all headed back upstairs and locked the door to make sure they wouldn't get out again. Then without hesitation they climbed back through the broken window and headed for Thompson's van, the sun was long gone and now the moon and stars shined bright in the sky.

"Wow, Pacifica! That was so cool how you fought that mummy like that!" Thompson complemented, "Yeah!" Robbie added on, "Totally!" Nate continued, Pacifica just blushed and smiled at all the praise. "Thank you guys." She said laughing, "Listen we're really sorry we messed with you...I hope you can hang out with us again." Lee said, Pacifica just smiled and said, "Oh trust me, this night was so fun and crazy, it would be stupid to not still hang out with you guys."

"You know what? Your new name is "Miss O' Fist"!" Robbie complemented,

The nine friends scrambled back into the car and took off from the theater. During the ride back all of the older teenagers were chatting like mad about how crazy the night was and what they should for the next week.

Meanwhile Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica just sat quietly in the back seat of the van. Not much was said until Mabel began to talk with Pacifica about boybands and makeup.

Dipper mostly stared out the window for most of the drive. Since he was a guy he wasn't really interested in the conversation his friend and his sister were having. Eventually they reached the Northwests' house.

Pacifica unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to get out of the car. "Oh, here's my stop. Thanks for this...interesting evening, guys...I'll see you all later."

As she exited the car Dipper just stared after her as she headed into her house.

' _Wow...she actually looks...beautiful…'_ He thought,

Dipper instantly shook his head registering what just happened. _'Wait, did I just think that Pacifica is beautiful? No no, there's no way I meant that! I mean, I'm tired and I got banged up pretty bad during that fight with the mummies...Maybe I just wasn't thinking straight…'_

* * *

After at least ten to twenty more minutes of driving they finally reached the shack. Both Dipper and Mabel said goodnight to their friends and climbed out. Since they were still sore from the mummy fight they slowly limped into the shack to find Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine watching a Friday movie in the T.V room.

Then they laughed at a joke they said in the movie and Ford noticed the kids standing at the door.

"Oh hey kids." He waved, "Hey Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said exhausted, Jasmine's face instantly switched to concern. "*Dio! Are you kids alright? You're all beaten up!" This got Stan to turn his head to face them as well. "Whoa what happened to you two? Were you attacked by undead beings or something? HAHAHA!" He ended that sentence with a laugh,

"Oh we uh...we were walking home from the theater, and then the nine of us got mugged by bikers but we managed to send them running…" Dipper lied, "You got mugged!? We need to call the cops!" Rocky said, she scrambled up to get phone but was stopped when Stan put his hand on her arm.

"Rocky it's okay, they said they chased them off and they had their friends there with them, plus, they're learning to defend themselves...That's always a good thing..." Rocky just looked at the kids once again and just nodded somberly.

"So, did you guys have fun tonight?" Ford asked them, Dipper and Mabel just looked at each other smiling and Dipper replied, "It was interesting...but we had fun…" "We're glad to hear that. Now off to bed with you two." Jasmine said tenderly, then without another word, Dipper and Mabel quietly headed up stairs.

* * *

(*)Dio! _(God!)_

* * *

 **Phew! That was a looong chapter! But I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! ;) I would like to once again credit my mom for helping out with this episode and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! ^^**


	9. Chapter 7: Return of the Journals

**A.N: Hey everyone welcome back! Okay, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. Here we're going to see something special return...I wonder what it is! XD Well anyway let's do this!**

 **The Next Morning:**

* * *

"Buenos días amigos. How are you both feeling?" Rocky greeted the twins as they slouched into the kitchen, "Tired." Dipper replied wearily rubbing one eye, he and Mabel were still winded out from their fight with the living mummies in the basement of the abandoned theater the night before. That was a pretty intense fight even when comparing it to all the times they faced off with Bill. Their bodies stills ached and the small cuts on their faces were now slightly stinging.

The twins climbed into their seats at the table with low groans. Then Soos walked in wearing a blue T-shirt and white boxers.

"Morning dudes!" He said cheerfully walking in, "Wait, Soos what are you doing here?" Dipper asked confused, "Me and my abuelita live here now, remember? Abuelita is out of town visiting a friend so it's just me here for now." He explained,

"Buenos días, Soos." Rocky said tenderly, "You're awake just in time for breakfast."

"Oh good, I'm starving! I always have to get up early to run the shack during the week and this week with you dudes returning and settling back in here I haven't been able to snag breakfast." The rather chubby man then took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, everyone!" Stan yelled happily as he and Ford walked in, "Good morning Grunkle Stan!" Mabel replied suddenly brightening up, it was amazing how she could look and feel so bad and yet still be so cheerful.

"Good morning, Mr. Pines!" Soos said smiling as well,

"Buenos días, boys." Rocky said flirtatiously, "Good morning, Roquèl." Ford replied taking a seat at the table, Stan just responded by going over to Rocky and kissing her passionately again causing Dipper and Ford to just look away in disgust and Mabel to get a big creepy smile on her face.

Just then the front door slammed open getting everyone's attention.

"*Familia! I'm back!" They could hear Jasmine call from the front door. Jasmine entered the kitchen carrying two large grocery bags. She walked over to the counter and set the bags down.

"Ugh! The supermarket was very crowded today! *Muy gente!" She sighed,

But then there was a knock at the door that got everyone's attention again. "*Què? I'll get it guys." Jasmine said exiting the room.

"You guys still sore?" Ford asked looking over the kids' injuries, both twins winced as Mabel rubbed her neck and Dipper rubbed his left arm. "Yeah, but we're okay." Dipper assured him, Stan grabbed his coffee mug and sat down at the table. "Now, will you tell us what really happened to you guys last night?" Rocky asked taking a sip of her coffee, Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened.

"What...What are you talking about?" Dipper said nervously laughing, "Kids, the three of us have been around the block a couple of times, plus we live in a town where weird crap happens all the time. We know you guys weren't mugged by bikers. So what really happened?" Stan asked now sounding more demanding than asking.

The two twins looked at each other nervously and then back at their uncles. Finally Mabel sighed and confessed.

"When we said we were going to the theater we weren't going to the one downtown. We went to the abandoned one and ended up getting attacked by mummies in the basement. We're sorry, I thought you knew."

"Mummies huh?" Rocky smirked, "Aww man you guys fought mummies!? I wish I would've been there!" Soos said surprised,

"Yeah it was crazy, they attacked us and tried to kill us." Dipper replied, "Yeah! And then Pacifica did martial arts and kicked their butts!" Mabel said energetically,

"Uh, guys?" Jasmine called from the hall, her voice sounded slightly weirded out. She reentered the kitchen looking slightly pale.

"Jasmine! Are you okay you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Rocky said, Jasmine had a bundle in her left arm that was wrapped up in old material that was now opened.

"I found _this_ at the front door...Does it mean something to you?" She asked, she then lifted some of the material off and pulled out a book. It was old and worn out with a red cover and spine and a gold six-fingered hand with a black number three was inked on the front.

Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing the book, "...Is that the…" Soos said wide-eyed,

"THE JOURNAL!" Dipper yelled, he scrambled up from his seat and ran to Jasmine and snatched the book out of her hand. He stared down at it in astonishment.

"It's yours, Dipper?" Jasmine said raising an eyebrow, Ford stood up, "Actually, it's mine, I wrote them…" He walked over to his nephew and his girlfriend.

"But I decided to pass it down to Dipper…" He said scruffing up Dipper's hat and hair, Dipper just laughed and looked down at the journal. The golden six fingered hand on the front shined a little in the light coming in through the window.

Jasmine then pulled out two more books just like it. "These two were brought here as well…" She said, Dipper gasped again. "It's the other two!" He exclaimed, Jasmine generously handed him the second one while Ford took back the first.

"Jasmine this is incredible!" Ford said ecstatically, he then grabbed the Hispanic woman by the waist and kissed her passionately, she happily kissed him back.

Stan reviled in disgust, "Please! Get a room you two!" The old couple broke off from the kiss and glared at Stan.

"Hey you and my sister constantly make out! Can _we_ have a moment!?" Jasmine snapped, "But wait, this doesn't make any sense! These were destroyed! I saw Bill burn them!" Dipper said astonished, Ford just took the third one and looked at the two journals that he had closely. It looked as if nothing ever happened to them, that was really peculiar.

"Hmm...That's a good question, Dipper…" He said turning to his nephew, "This is strange even for Gravity Falls. I'm guessing that after we erased Bill from Stanley's head, when the weirdness was reversed and restored the town, it restored the journals as well…"

Stan stood up, "Hold up! Here's another question, how did these things end up on our doorstep? Who sent us these? No one in town knows about these."

"Yeah, who _did_ send us these?" Dipper asked,

Everyone was baffled about who sent the journals back. Then a thought came to Mabel's mind.

"Wait, there is someone…" She said, Dipper just looked at his sister suddenly realizing who she was talking about.

"You think it was…" He said, Mabel nodded,

* * *

 **The Gleeful Household:**

' _Toc toc toc'_

"Now I wonder who that could be?" Bud Gleeful said getting up from the couch, he was watching T.V while his wife was dusting the living room nervously darting her eyes around the room as she cleaned.

The car salesman walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Dipper and Mabel.

"My my, is it just me or do I see the Pines Twins!?" Bud said cheerfully, "Hey Mr. Gleeful, uh, is Gideon here!" Dipper asked looking around the living room a little bit, Bud turned towards the hall and called out, "Pumpkin! Some of your little friends are here to see you!"

A few moments later, Gideon's bedroom door opened and out came the charming little Gleeful. His face instantly lit up at the sight of the twins.

"Dipper! Mabel! How wonderful to see 'yall!" Gideon said cheerfully, "Hey there Gideon...Listen, we need to talk to you…" Mabel said, Gideon then gestured his hand in his direction. "Follow me." He said, they followed him down the hall to his room, Gideon opened the door letting them go in first and flicked on the lightswitch adding light to the room.

"So, what was it y'all wanted to talk to me about?" Gideon asked, Dipper reached into his vest and pulled the journals out. "These are why we're here." Dipper replied, Gideon just stared at the three journals in complete surprise.

"Wait! The journals! But you told me Bill destroyed them! How is this possible!?" He asked,

"We know that's what we're trying to figure out." Dipper replied putting the journals back in his vest, "Gideon, we know you returned them to us...You found them and left them at our doorstep."

"Such accusations!" Gideon said, "I didn't give them back to you!" "It had to be you! You're the only other person that knows how important these journals are." Dipper replied,

The chubby little boy just held his hands up in defense. "I swear, it wasn't me! It was someone else! I'm telling the truth!"

"Dipper he's not lying." Mabel said, Dipper looked at his sister and then back at the young Gleeful who was nodding.

"Okay, sorry Gideon...But if you didn't send them back, then who did?" Dipper asked, the young Gleeful just shrugged and said, "I don't know...But I do wish you the best of luck in finding them."

"Thanks Gideon. We'll see you later." Mabel said, she then hugged the young Gleeful goodbye and then the twins left.

* * *

"I don't get it, Gideon was the only other person we know who knew about the journals!" Dipper said as he and Mabel walked down the sidewalk, "I'm sure we'll figure it out." Mabel replied,

Across the street Pacifica was walking with her brunette and redhead friends.

"Oh man! Best. Salon day. EVER!" The brunette said in a satisfied tone, she then showed her hand to the other two girls. "Look at these nails! They certainly outdid themselves this time!"

The redhead then flipped her short red hair which now had curls in it. "And I just LOVE how they curled my hair!"

But the redhead looked across the street and saw Dipper and Mabel walking in the opposite direction as them.

"Hey Pacifica…" She said tapping her friend on the shoulder, Pacifica turned to the redhead. "What is it, Lisa?" Pacifica asked,

Lisa pointed to the twins. "Aren't those the two dorks that saved the town last summer?" Pacifica looked in Dipper and Mabel's direction and spotted them.

"Oh yeah, they helped me save the town from that weird triangle demon thing or whatever." Pacifica said rolling her eyes while she mentioned Bill.

"Well we feel sorry for you." Lisa said looking bored with the Mystery Twins, "Yeah, too bad you had to work together with those two dorks!" Tasha continued,

"They're really not that bad once you get used to them." Pacifica said putting her hands on her hips, both of her friends just stared at her.

"Wait! Pacifica, so you're like, _friends_ with them?"

Pacifica froze up. Lisa and Tasha couldn't know that she was friends with Dipper and Mabel! Her reputation would be ruined and they would be made fun of! And she didn't want to see that.

"No! No of course not!" She lied, "Oh really." Tasha said crossing her arms with a smirk,

"Dipper! Mabel! Over here!" The redhead called out to them, the twins turned their heads to see Pacifica and her friends across the street.

"Pacifica! Hey!" Mabel hollered waving ridiculously, then they crossed the street so they could join the young Northwest and her friends.

"No please don't come over here." Pacifica groaned under her breath, her friends were grinning widely as they struggled to stifle their laughter.

"Hey Pacifica what's up?" Mabel asked grinning wide, "I'm doing fine." Pacifica replied trying to keep her cool, at that moment the young Northwest wanted to scream. Mabel then looked past her at Lisa and Tasha.

"Hi there! Are you Pacifica's friends?" She asked, Tasha let out a giggle when she answered, "Yeah, are you guys her friends?"

"No no, they aren't!" Pacifica said waving her hands back and forth, Mabel put an arm around Pacifica's shoulder. "Yeah we are Pacifica! We're like, super besties!" Mabel exclaimed, in response to this Lisa and Tasha just giggled.

Dipper then pulled out the journals from his vest again. "Actually Pacifica I'm glad we caught you...We found these on our doorstep..." Pacifica just looked down at the journals while her friends just giggled.

"Wait, isn't that your dumb nerd book?" Pacifica asked sassily, "Yeah, we don't know who left them to us...We were wondering if you knew…"

Pacifica just blushed embarrassedly while she heard her two friends continue to giggle behind her.

She sighed in annoyance and pinched her nose. "Look guys, I really don't know anything about where your dumb nerd book came from or who sent it back to you. But now's not the time to be talking. We'll talk later, okay?" Pacifica whispered, "Okay Pacifica!" Mabel said loudly, Dipper then shoved the journals back inside his vest. "Well, thanks anyway Pacifica. We'll see you around." Then the two twins walked away. As they did Lisa and Tasha walked up right behind Pacifica. Tasha just clicked her tongue.

"Pacifica, I hate to say it but you're friends are so weird!" She said,

"What!? Come on, they're not so bad."

"I don't know, Paz...That Dipper kid looks kinda dorky to me…" Lisa replied, "I don't know what you see in him…" "He is not a dork, Lisa!" Pacifica retaliated, then she hesitated for a second. "Alright he's a little dorky but so what?"

"Why are you defending him?" Lisa said sassily, then her eyes widened. "Oh my god you got a crush on him!"

Pacifica's eyes instantly widened as well. "WHAT!? NO! Absolutely not! Not in a million years!" She said,

"Don't try to deny it honey! If you didn't like him then you wouldn't be defending him! Heck! You'd probably ignore him!" Tasha said pointing at her and laughing.

"I'm defending him because he and Mabel are my friends!" Pacifica replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you can deny it all you want girl, but we know a crush when we see one." Tasha replied, Pacifica just remained silent while her face was bright pink from blushing.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel walked all over town and continued to ask people about the journal, but nobody knew anything about it. They knew Soos had nothing to do with it so they went to Wendy, but the lumberjack's daughter also didn't have a clue about them. Eventually they decided to go to the diner for a quick rest. Once there they ordered two milkshakes, one chocolate and one strawberry."

A nice waitress brought their drinks to the table and set the tray down.

"Alright here are your shakes." She said generously, the bags under her eyes sagged, her long hair was a mess, and she looked really worn out but she still remained kind. She also had a thick accent but at the time both twins were too tired and focused on their mission to recognize which nationality it was from.

"Thanks." Dipper said glumly, "Thank you." Mabel said politely, "Mhm." The waitress nodded, "Waitress!" Called a man from another table, she then took off to go serve that man. He sighed, "I don't get it, this is all impossible! Every possibility is just another dead end! I don't think we'll ever figure this out." Mabel just frowned at her brother as she sipped her strawberry shake, it really pained her to see him this upset.

"Hey, like I said, we'll figure it out. We've figured out junk like this before…" She said, her twin just sighed. "I hope you're right…"

The two twins dragged themselves back to the Mystery Shack where their uncles and their beaus were waiting for them.

"Hey kids! Any luck with the search for the mysterious deliverer?" Jasmine asked, "No." They both replied, then they both tiredly slouched up to their room and flopped down on their beds from exhaustion.

* * *

(*)Familia _(Family)_

(*)Muy gente _(A lot of people)_

(*)Què? _(What?)_

* * *

 **Oh boy, looks like the kids aren't having the best of luck with finding who sent them the journals...Yeah this chapter was kind of all over the place, but things will pick up in the next chapter...I swear! Okay! So the journals are now back, that's a good thing. And Pacifica is being teased for having a "crush" on Dipper...What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time! ;)**


	10. Chapter 8: Pixie

**A.N: Hello hello hello hello hello! Welcome back everyone! So in the last chapter the journals returned to the Pines family, and then Dipper and Mabel tried to find the person who sent them back. Unfortunately for them they didn't have much luck. But what will happen in this chapter? Find out! ^^ Also, I am happy to say that we have a set story everybody! The plot is here! Yay! XD**

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

"Hey Dipper! Could you and Mabel come down here for a minute?" Ford called from the basement, the mystery twins turned to the broken vending machine and looked at each other confused. They both entered the elevator and headed down to the basement. Once down there they looked around the basement lab and saw their uncle looking at something closely.

"You wanted to see us, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked, the middle-aged scientist turned to see the twins.

"Ah, there you are!" He responded, "Come here, you guys will like this." The two walked over as their uncle gestured to what he was observing. "Look what I found yesterday…" He told them, they looked into a small cage. Inside it was a pile of a dark grey powder.

Mabel's face got a confused look. "A pile of dirt?" She said tilting her head, Ford laughed shaking his head, "These are ashes. I found them out in the woods while you were out searching for the one who returned the journals." He explained, suddenly the ashes began to move as if something was buried in them causing Mabel to gasp and clamp her hands over her mouth. Dipper just watched in amazement.

Suddenly out of the pile of ashes came a small baby bird, the bird itself was pink and wrinkled. It opened it's tired eyes to see the three humans staring at it. The bird then tiredly closed its eyes. Ford pulled on his six-fingered gloves and reached into the cage and pulled out the little bird from the ashes, bringing it closer for Dipper and Mabel to see.

Mabel let out a quiet squeal as she jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh! A baby bird!" She exclaimed,

Ford just laughed at his niece's bubbly behavior, "She's a phoenix, Mabel. They can carry heavy objects and their tears can heal injuries." He replied, "That is so cool!" Dipper said amazed, "She's beautiful!" Mabel awed,

"Hey, if phoenix tears have healing powers, could that be related to the magic healing water that we found?" Dipper asked,

"I guess so…" Ford replied, "I didn't really think of that…"

The bird opened its eyes once more and just looked at the brother and sister moving its eyes from one twin to the next.

"Hey there little bird, I'm Mabel." Mabel said beaming at her, Ford then looked at Dipper, noticing he was taking quite the fascination to the baby phoenix almost as much as Mabell. "You wanna hold her, Dipper?" He asked, Mabel's eyes widened, she shook her brother and yelled, "Do it! Do it Dipper! Do it!"

Dipper nodded saying okay and Ford handed him the bird. "Okay, just be very gentle with her." He instructed him, the young explorer just patted the little bird lightly on the head. "Hey there." He said softly, the bird in response just nestled into Dipper's hand enjoying the warmth.

"Aww! She likes you, Dipper!" Mabel squealed again, Dipper just smiled as the phoenix rubbed her head against his palm.

But the good moment was shattered when the three of them heard the bird let out a quiet, sick sounding cry. The bird now looked as if she were sick. Ford urgently took the bird back. "Oh no." He said starting to panic, he turned and headed towards a small machine across the room.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Dipper asked now alarmed, Ford put the bird in the machine where a green light scanned her body. On a screen the image of the phoenix's body showed up and the machine made a low beeping noise.

"I found her all alone in the woods. Who knows how long she was out in the cold without warmth!" He replied, then one of the bird's energy levels went down dramatically.

Dipper spoke up, "That's not a good thing, is it?"

"It appears that she was out in the open without a mother's warmth for quite a while...Because of this she was exposed to cool air and now her heat levels are going down, and fast!" He continued, "...If her levels continue to go down unsolved, her flame will go out and...she'll die…"

Mabel gasped, "No!" She said upset, "Is there anything we can do?" Dipper asked, Ford just rubbed his chin in thought. He pulled out his journal and flipped through the pages until he stopped at the right one.

"Aha! Right here!" He said, he flipped the book over so the kids could see. "Many years ago I came up with a tonic that cures magical creatures. This can save her."

"Great! How do we make it?" Dipper asked, "It will require some ingredients, let's see...one red speckled mushroom from the gnome kingdom, some nectar from the trunk of a soul tree, a bit of ginger, and fairy dust. Okay then, Mabel, you can get the mushroom, Dipper you can get the fairy dust. I'll take care of the soul nectar. As for the ginger we already have some here in the schack." Their uncle instructed,

"Wait, where am I going to get fairy dust?" Dipper asked, he then looked to his sister, "Mabel, remember when you, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy got that unicorn hair for the spell we used to protect the shack? How did you get the fairy dust to knock her out?" He asked,

"We gave butterflies to a gnome for them, but the guy got arrested, I don't think he'll be willing to sell again." Mabel replied,

"Then there's only one other way to get them." Ford spoke up, he laid his journal on his work table and flipped to another page.

"You have to go to the fairy kingdom to get it." He finished, Dipper just nodded, "Okay then." Ford then handed him the journal, "Here, this will show you the way there…"

* * *

Dipper was now walking down a path in the forest completely lost.

"Where am I? Am I going the right way?" He asked himself aloud, little did he know someone was watching him from the trees.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the third journal and began to look it over confused.

"I don't understand...Great Uncle Ford's journal says the hiding place is right by the waterfall...but I can't find the waterfall anywhere…" Whatever was watching him then jumped to another tree following him as he continued to walk still talking to himself.

"Maybe there's some other path that…"

' _ **SNAP!'**_

Something snagged Dipper's ankle. "AAAHHH!" Dipper screamed as he was instantly pulled upward, as he flew up he dropped his journal and his hat fell off his head.

Now he was completely hanging upside down. He struggled to look up to see what it was that grabbed him, he saw a rope was tied around his ankle and the rope was tied to a tree branch.

He got caught in a snare trap.

Dipper struggled to reach up to untie his foot but couldn't reach. He then heard the noise of a twig breaking and was immediately frightened.

"Who-Who are you!?" He yelled trying to not sound afraid, he looked around and saw nothing until a shadow quickly darted behind one of the trees.

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you! Come on! Show yourself!" He continued to yell, there was no response, as he continued to dangle upside down he was slowly turned and was scared to see that he was face to face with a hooded figure holding a bow and arrow that was aimed at right in between his eyes. He let out a scared yelp and then looked to the hooded figure who was holding the bow and arrow.

"Who are you!?" The figure hissed, Dipper was too scared to reply,

"ANSWER ME! OR I'LL PUT THIS ARROW STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" The figure snapped, Dipper replied fearfully, "I am Dipper Pines!" He said terrified, "And what are you doing in _my_ part of the forest!?" The figure demanded, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen! I just need to get some fairy dust!" Dipper replied, the figure didn't reply, finally it responded,

"You need fairy dust?" It asked, Dipper nodded his head furiously. "Alright, I may be able to help you." The figure replied,

Dipper just stared at the figure baffled. "Wait, just a second ago you were about to shoot an arrow through my head and now you're saying you can help me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, the figure replied, "That's right, I can take you to the fairy kingdom. I know where it is."

"Well okay, I really appreciate it but I don't even know who you are." Dipper said, the figure then walked over to a tree where the snare trap was connected and pulled out a machete and hacked it into the tree trunk splitting the rope in half.

"WAAAHHH!" Dipper screamed as he fell to the ground, he hit the ground hard with an "Oof" and scrambled onto his feet. He grabbed the journal, placed his hat back on his head and turned to the figure.

"Ow that really hurt...but thanks." He said greatful, "Who are you?"

The figure pulled off it's hood. It was a girl, she was about Dipper and Mabel's age, her hair was a golden blonde like Pacifica's only hers went down to her neck and was styled differently. Her eyes were a healthy chocolate like color matching Dipper's own eyes. She wore a green dress and brown belt with brown furry tied up boots. And her ears were slightly pointed almost like an elf's.

She only replied, "Come, the fairy kingdom's this way." She then headed down the path and Dipper followed.

Dipper followed the girl through the forest slightly impressed with how she was easily cutting through trees and branches with her machete as they went. Not much was said during the journey, but after a while Dipper decided to speak up.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her, "I already told you my name, plus you're helping me, I'd like to know who you are…" The girl took a minute to respond.

"...My name is Pixie…" She finally answered, "That's pretty." Dipper replied, "How old are you?" He asked, Pixie whirled around to face him. "Excuse me?" She said sounding offended, "Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation." Dipper said holding his hands up in defense, Pixie turned her back to him once again but didn't look back at him this time, "...I'm thirteen…" She answered again, Dipper blinked his eyes in surprise. She was the same age as Mabel and himself!

"Hey! You're my age!" He exclaimed, Pixie looked back at him again. "Oh am I?" She said still sounding serious, "Yeah, my sister and I are thirteen years old too. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked,

Pixie took a minute to answer this question, "...I like being out here in the wilderness, it's so peaceful. I live to protect the forest, that's why I hate it when people trespass..." She explained, "Oh, well I'm sorry I trespassed, I didn't know." Dipper apologized, Pixie looked at him and actually gave him a smile, "That's okay, I'm sorry I almost shot you with my arrow." She apologized, Dipper just smiled back, "That's okay. But don't you have any family? Friends?" Dipper asked, Pixie just sighed, "The forest is my family, the woodland creatures are my friends. I live to keep them out of harm's way…" Dipper didn't ask anything after that, instead he just thought it over.

Eventually they reached a certain area of the forest where Pixie stopped him. "There it is…" She pointed, "The fairy kingdom of Chrysos." The kingdom itself was small with many tiny fairies moving throughout the kingdom. "The fairy dust is in the palace, we'll have to infiltrate it to get some." Pixie explained,

"Uh, how exactly are we going to infiltrate the palace? We're too big." Pixie rubbed her chin, "Hmm...What we need is something to shrink us down." She said, that's when it instantly hit Dipper. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a flashlight with a crystal in the center.

"Here's our solution!" He said proudly, Pixie just looked down at the flashlight with an odd look. "A flashlight? _That's_ your brilliant solution!?" She said sassily with her hands on her hips.

"No! No! This isn't just an ordinary flashlight! This flashlight can shrink and grow things!" Pixie just blinked and looked at him as if he were insane, "...Seriously?" She said, "I'm serious! Watch!" Dipper then aimed the flashlight at a rock and flicked the flashlight on. Pixie just watched him with a bored expression on her face, but that bored look instantly switched to an astonished look as she saw the rock grow right before her very eyes.

Dipper flicked the flashlight off. "See? I told you I was telling the truth." He said, Pixie just snapped herself out of it and walked over to him. She instantly threw her hood up over her head. "Let's do this." She said, "Here, I'll shrink you first." She offered, Dipper handed her the flashlight and she shrunk him down to a very small size.

"Okay, and now I'll just shrink myself down." She continued, she then aimed the flashlight at herself and shrunk herself down too.

The two walked through the fairy kingdom looking around at all the fairies. All the fairies in the kingdom were bustling around minding their own business. Some were selling things on the street, others were coming in and out of houses and shops, while kid fairies were just running around playing.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Dipper said amazed, he looked around at the tall structures the fairies built, it was just like the bigger world.

Pixie just folded her arms across her chest and scoffed, "Please, it's not that great!"

Eventually after walking through the busy streets they eventually reached the palace. They both hid behind a shrub while observing the front entrance. Standing at the two large front doors were two fairy guards, one was standing tall and disciplined then looked over to see the other guard was sleeping.

"Dude!" The one guard yelled, the sleeping guard instantly snapped out of his sleep with a snort. "Huh? What? Wha-What's going on?" He asked, the other guard gave him a smack upside the head causing the guard to rub his head. "We're on duty! If you get caught sleeping again, the king will have our heads for it!" The other guard hissed shooting the incompetent guard a glare.

"But, the palace is heavily guarded all over! Nobody is going to get in or out!" The incompetent guard retaliated.

Pixie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I always hated those guys…" She mumbled under her breath, "What?" Dipper asked looking at her oddly, "Nothing." Pixie simply answered, "So, how are we going to get inside the castle if there are guards everywhere?" Dipper asked, Pixie looked around until she saw an open window. She shook Dipper's shoulder, "There." She pointed towards the window. "Cool! We found a way in!" Dipper said thankfully, the two hurried over to the window and Pixie climbed up the wall holding on to the large stones with ease, she climbed in through the wall stealthily.

"Great, we're in. Come on, Dipper…" She said, there was no response. "Dipper?" She said his name again, she turned back towards the window and looked down noticing that Dipper was having trouble climbing up.

Pixie smirked, "You need some help?" She asked, the young adventurer struggled to make his way up the wall, he wasn't going to look weak in front of a girl, especially a girl his age.

"Nah, I'm fine." He simply replied, "I can get myself up there just-." He stopped abruptly when his hand grabbed a slippery rock and he began to fall back towards the ground a few feet below. "AHH!" He screamed, "DIPPER!" Pixie yelled, in a quick move she grabbed his hand and caught him before he could fall any farther.

"I got 'ya, Dipper. I got 'ya." Pixie said as she struggled to lift him up through the window, eventually she let go of his hand and grabbed his arm to make pulling him up easier. When she finally pulled him through the window and they both breathed heavily in and out.

Dipper grasped his chest trying to breathe normal, he then looked to Pixie. "Thanks." He told her, Pixie just smiled and shrugged, "It was nothing really." Then they both looked down to see Pixie still had a grip on Dipper's arm. She quickly pulled it away and the two of them laughed it off. "Come on, let's go. I know where they keep the fairy dust."

"Hey stop right there!" A voice yelled, they both looked in the direction of which the voice came from. There was another guard standing at the end of the hallway.

"Uh oh!" Pixie yelled, they stood up and ran off only for Pixie to step on her dark green cloak accidentally ripping some of it off.

"Aww man!" She whined, she quickly grabbed Dipper's arm again. "Run!" She screamed, the two then took off leaving the guard in the dust.

The two guards from the front entrance of the palace ran over to the other guard clumsily.

"Where'd they go!?" The incompetent one asked, "That way! They're getting away!" Go get them!" He ordered, they both saluted, "Yes sir!" They shouted then took off after them. Then something caught the one guard's eye. The ripped piece of Pixie's cloak was still lying on the floor where she left it. He walked over and knelt down picking it up. He turned the soft green fabric over in his fingers and then recognized the material. An evil grin split across his face.

"Haha...I've got 'ya now..."

* * *

 **Somewhere near the Gnome's village:**

Mabel groaned as she searched through another bush. She so far wasn't having any luck with finding that red speckled mushroom that they needed for the tonic. It was getting late and her arms and legs were starting to hurt.

"Ugh! Who knew that mushroom was so hard to find!" She whined to Waddles, she decided to bring Waddles with her to find the mushroom since Waddles was a pig and pigs have been known to find mushrooms. She slouched up against a tree trunk and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a bag of gummy koalas and opened the bag with content.

She pulled out a red one and popped it into her mouth, then she pulled out a green one and tossed it to Waddles. The pig jumped backwards and caught the gummy koala in his mouth and chewed on it with a loud and happy squeal.

Mabel sighed as she set the bag down next to her and Waddles snuggled up next to her. She tiredly scratched the pig's ears as he snuggled closer to her until his face was in her ribs.

She laughed and hugged his close. "I love you, Waddles…" Then the two of them dozed off.

"Mabel! Mabel!" A voice shouted, Mabel opened her eyes to find that she and Waddles were both tied up.

Mabel struggled to break free, "What the!?" She said, suddenly she looked around and realized they were surrounded by a bunch of the gnomes. They were in the village, which was oddly decorated with small white and light pink streamers and balloons. All of the gnomes were dressed up.

"Uh...What's going on?" Mabel asked nervously darting her eyes at her surroundings,

"Mabel! Babe!" A voice spoke up, Mabel instantly recognized the voice as the one that woke her up. "Mabel! Down here!" She looked down to see Jeff smiling up at her. He was wearing a small white tux and bowtie. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" He said flirtatiously,

Mabel just stared at him strangely, "Uh...Jeff? What's going on? Why are we tied up?" She asked,

"Mabel I know you've refused us before but we still want to make you our queen!" Jeff exclaimed happily as he jumped up onto a tree stump in front of her. "And now it's finally gonna happen!"

Mabel's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed, she continued to struggle to break free but to no avail.

"Aww come on, babe! It won't be so bad! After we're married and then we'll sacrifice the pig to you!" Jeff said happily, Mabel continued to struggle while Waddles did the same, he was squealing loudly after he heard his fate. "I..I will NEVER marry you!" She yelled, Jeff just chuckled now sounding a little malicious. "Aww Mabel, in about a minute you won't be able to say no to us." He replied,

Mabel just glared at the gnome. "What are you talking about?" She asked with venom in her voice, Jeff then snapped his finger to one of the other gnomes who just nodded and pulled open a curtain to reveal a white mushroom with little red specks all over it.

Mabel gasped, _"That's the mushroom I have to get for the tonic!"_ She thought,

"We know why you came here, Mabel. You were looking for this." Jeff said, "Well what if I were to tell you that this mushroom is much more powerful than you think?"

Mabel blinked, "What do you mean?" She asked, Jeff just chuckled evilly again. "This mushroom isn't just for healing things, it can also be a great tool for hypnosis…We're going to feed this to you, once you've consumed it you will be forever under our control and then you'll have to marry us! MWAHAHAHA!"

Mabel looked around, she had to think of a way out of this and fast. Then she thought of something.

"Hey Jeff, if I say I'll marry you will you untie me?" She asked pleadingly, "Ha! Yeah right! How dumb do you think we are!? If we untie you you'll just try to run." He said,

"But if you really love me, then you'd untie me." Mabel said flirtatiously, Jeff was immediately charmed by her attitude. "Oh...well then…" He cleared his threat and snapped his fingers at the other gnomes. "Untie her, boys." He ordered, "Uh, Jeff? Are you sure that's wise?" The gnome known as Jason asked, "You dare question our future queen!? Untie her this instant!" Jeff snapped, all of the gnomes obeyed Jeff and instantly untied her. In response Mabel stood up and kicked one of them far across the clearing.

"Psych!" Mabel yelled, she quickly grabbed the mushroom and Waddles and ran for the woods. But a sudden loud squeal made her look back to see that the gnomes had tied down Waddles.

"We're going to eat the pig!" Jeff yelled, "Kill the pig!" He ordered, "NO!" Mabel yelled, she ran back to Waddles and punched and kicked at the gnomes and grabbed Waddles and ran like heck.

* * *

 **The Fairy Palace:**

Dipper and Pixie continued to run until they stopped from being out of breath.

"Did...did we lose 'em?" Dipper asked panting and wheezing, Pixie looked back from where they came. "I think so." She then looked forward, she saw two more guards at another set of large double doors. She pointed, "There! That's where they keep the fairy dust!" Dipper looked at the guarded door and raised an eyebrow.

"They keep all their fair dust in a vault?" He asked, "Fairy dust is this kingdom's finest export. The other fairy kingdoms each export something different." Pixie explained, "But how do we get past them?" Dipper asked, "Leave that to me." Pixie smiled giving him a wink. Pixie then saw a transporter of the fairy dust come down the hall with a cart and knocked him out.

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

Ford entered the kitchen completely beaten up holding a jar filled with glowing yellow liquid, Rocky and Jasmine were hard at work making the first part of the tonic.

"I...I got the nectar…" He said out of breath, "Great! We'll add it to the ginger!" Rocky replied, Jasmine then looked at her beau strangely.

"Bebè, what happened to you out there?" She asked, Ford just walked over to the table. "I'm fine, Jasmine." He assured her, "But that soul tree has become a lot stronger since I last encountered it."

"The tonic's almost ready, Ford." Rocky replied, "How's she holding up?" Jasmine asked, Ford walked over to the table and looked into the cage to see the baby phoenix's current state. The bird wa snow laying on the floor of the cage and weakly lifted her head and looked at the old scientist with a smile, then laid her head back down.

"We're running out of time." He replied,

"Okay, not trying to question your expertise, miel...but what are these ingredients going to do for the bird?" Jasmine asked,

"I'm glad you asked Jasmine." Ford replied giving her a kiss on the cheek. The Hispanic woman just blushed a really bright pink.

"The soul nectar will bring strength back to her soul and return her will to live, the mushroom and the fairy dust work together to help strengthen her powers again…" "What is the ginger for?" Rocky asked raising an eyebrow, "Oh that just makes her want to drink it." Ford answered, not much was said after that, the two sisters just looked at each other and continued to mix the soul nectar and ginger together.

* * *

 **The Fairy Palace:**

Pixie walked up to the two guards pulling the wooden wagon along behind her until the guards stopped her.

"I'm here to put more fairy dust in the vault. We got a lot more from the mines today." She said in a fake male voice, little did the guards know, Dipper was hiding in the wagon beneath all the sacks full of fairy dust.

The two guards looked at each other and then nodded at Pixie. "Very well, you are free to enter." One of the guards said, the doors opened and she pulled the wagon in and the doors closed behind her.

"Okay Dipper, we're in!" She whispered, Dipper emerged from the wagon full of fairy dust and looked around. The vault was full of fairy dust. There was so much of the pink powdery dust that it almost reached up to the ceiling.

Dipper looked around marveling the literal mountains of magical dust that surrounded him. "Whoa…There's so much of it! It's beautiful!" He ran over to a huge pile and started scooping some of the fairy dust into a plastic bag.

Pixie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah just grab some dust before we get-." The doors to the vault opened revealing the three guards from before along with the two that were guarding the vault.

"You two thought that you could get away with it, didn't 'ya?" The one guard asked, then the two guards from the palace entrance grabbed Dipper and Pixie as the two of them thrashed around struggling to break free of their hold.

"His majesty wants to have a word with you two." The incompetent guard said them, suddenly the other guards parted to reveal a fairy walking towards them. He was tall and had blonde hair styled in a mullet, his eyes were an icy blue that gave off a cold feeling as he stared at the two thieves. Upon his head was a golden crown decorated in jewels.

"So, you two are the thieves that tried to steal my fairy dust!" He yelled, "Yes your majesty! They snuck in through one of the windows and managed to outrun security." One of the vault guards reported, soon as the fairy king saw Pixie, a devious smile grew on his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pixie!" He said, Pixie stared at the king fairy angrily.

"...Bramble…" She said with an angry growl in her voice, the king fairy known as Bramble walked towards her and grabbed hold of her chin.

"My my, I almost didn't recognize you little sister..." He said,

Dipper looked at Pixie with wide eyes, "Wait... _sister_!?" He said surprised,

The guard holding Pixie harshly tugged Pixie's hood off revealing her face.

"That's right! She's my sister! Princess Pixie of Chrysos!" Pixie just continued to glare at him. Dipper was in shock.

"And now because of you, little sis, you and your friend are going to rot in the palace dungeon!" Bramble laughed, Pixie just gritted her teeth and kicked her brother in the face. Bramble screamed and fell on his back clutching his face in pain and then Pixie threw her head back and hit the incompetent guard in the face. When the guard loosened his grip on her she kicked him and the guard that was holding Dipper down.

Pixie grabbed his arm, "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" They quickly ran out of the vault and shaded down the hall towards the front entrance. They ran through the large double doors and into the front courtyard.

The guards races after them in hot pursuit. "Close the gate!" One yelled, the gate keeper heard this order and ran to close the gate. Both Dipper and Pixie saw the gate was coming closer to the ground. In one swift move Pixie tore off her cloak to reveal huge pink wings underneath. She grabbed Dipper by his armpits and told him to hang on, then she lifted them both into the air and she flew them both over the palace wall. The gate closed and the guards ran to it stopping.

"We'll get you Pixie! Someday!" The lead guard yelled,

Pixie flew Dipper and herself out of the kingdom. Once they were outside and safe on the ground, Dipper used the flashlight to grow himself and Pixie back to normal size.

Dipper looked at Pixie in disbelief. "...Princess? You're the princess?"

Pixie growled under her breath, "Don't remind me."

"But why didn't you tell me any of this?" He asked, Pixie turned her back to him. "I don't like to talk about it." She replied, then she turned to face him again.

"Don't you have to get that fairy dust back home or something?" She asked sassily, Dipper then remembered. "Oh yeah! The phoenix! Well, thank you, Pixie!" He said, Pixie gave a nod then took off. Dipper looked around, the sky was really getting dark now. He had to hurry, the baby phoenix needed him.

He ran for the shack.

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

"I'm back!" Dipper yelled running through the front door, he entered the kitchen where everyone turned to him.

"Dipper! You made it!" Mabel said relieved, "Do you have the fairy dust?" Ford asked, Dipper pulled out the full plastic bag. "Got it." He said triumphantly,

"Excellent! Now add it into the mixture, Mabel already added the mushroom." His uncle told him, Dipper walked over to the bowl Jasmine was holding and poured the pink powdery stuff in.

Jasmine stirred ferociously, "How is she, Ford?" She asked, he looked in the cage again. The baby phoenix looked like she was on her deathbed. "Hurry Jasmine, this is gonna be close." He responded, Jasmine quickly bottled up the tonic and handed it to Dipper. "Here Dipper, feed her!quick!"

Dipper nervously reached into the cage and pulled out the phoenix. He cradled the bird in his arm and fed her the tonic. The baby phoenix drank the tonic greedily, her energy was already starting to come back as Dipper continued to bottle feed her.

The young explorer just beamed at the little bird as the phoenix burped up a flame, then snuggled into his palm again.

"You know, Dipper...I already have a lot on my plate and you seem to really care about this bird...do you want to take care of her for me?" Ford asked his nephew, Dipper's eyes widened.

"Raise her!? Me!? Really!?" He said in surprise, "Yeah Dipper! Do it! Now you can have a pet too!" Mabel said, the young teenage boy looked back down at the bird still cuddling his palm. "Okay, I'll try." He replied,

Then as if on cue, Stan walked in.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" He asked, he instantly noticed the huge mess on the table.

"Eesh...What's going on in here?" He asked, Jasmine turned to him, "Dipper's going to raise a baby phoenix." She explained gesturing her head towards Dipper and the little bird.

Stan's eyes widened, "What!? Oh no, I will not have one of those fire bird whatever's in my house!" He said folding his arms over his chest,

"Stanley, this is my house." Ford corrected his brother, Stan didn't say anything after that and just turned and walked back out of the room.

Everyone laughed, "So, what'cha gonna name her?" Mabel asked her brother, Dipper thought for a minute, then he thought of the right name.

"How about Ethne? That means fire." He said, "That's perfect!" Mabel gushed, "Welcome to the family, Ethne!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forest:**

It was quiet. The soft warm morning breeze was slowly blowing the branches on the trees back and forth, back and forth.

In the middle of the woods by a small clearing, a dark shadow came out from behind one of the trees. The figure itself was tall and lean and had very feminine curves and also looked like it had horns on it's head. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the morning light.

Her skin was a bright fuchsia with short hair of a dark magenta, white gloves, and white boots. She had one large eye that went across her face that could pierce through any soul, her white gloves and boots were flaming and she also wore a pink cape. She walked further into the clearing towards something that had her attention. Suddenly more figures emerged from the shadows as well following her in the same direction. One was huge and looked like a furry loaf of bread with gorilla legs, another looked like a black rhombus, another monster looked like a set of teeth, and the others were a keyhole, a hexagon with a black hat and mustache, and a small multi-colored unidentified shape.

Eventually the group of creatures reached the other end of the small circular clearing where they saw a certain stone object in the ground. It looked new but yet was covered in moss and had sustained cracks.

It was the statue of Bill.

The female monster then kneeled down on one knee, the other monsters following her example once again.

"...Those mortal brutes thought they could get rid of us, but if they think that all their problems were over, then they've got another thing coming…" The female monster lifted her head up, "We will avenge you...master…"

* * *

 **OMG! The maniacs are back! How did THAT happen!? But other than that, Pixie is a princess! WTF!? And what will happen in the next chapter!? Stay tuned...**


	11. Chapter 9: Millie

**A.N: Here I am again! Man I am on a ROLL!" So in this chapter we get to meet a certain character of mine ;) How will that go? Find out now! :)**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel slept contentedly in their beds as the sun slowly started to rise. Waddles was cuddled up with Mabel while Dipper was hugging his pillow.

Then both twins were woken up by the sudden sound of Ethne chirping in her cage.

Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow, Ethne sounds a lot better today." She said, Dipper rubbed his eyes letting out a tired yawn as well. "Yeah, she is isn't she?" He said beaming at the baby phoenix chirping happily in her cage. He reached over and opened Ethne's cage and rubbed his finger against the side of her head to which Ethne welcomed greatfully. Dipper then threw his blanket and sheets aside and pulled on his vest.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, Mabel just shrugged as she pulled out a red sweater with a koala eating eucalyptus leaves out of the dresser.

"I don't know, it's Monday. Wanna have a lazy day?"

Dipper just shrugged back, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, why not?"

They both headed downstairs to find the table was already set and breakfast was already being dished out.

"Morning kids." Stan said to them, "Good morning, Grunkle Stan!" Both twins said in unison. They scrambled to their seats at the table patiently waiting to eat.

"Oh, kids can you go tell Ford breakfast is on the table? He spent the night down in his lab again." Jasmine asked, "You'd be a big help." "Okay." Mabel nodded as she and Dipper got down from the table and entered the gift shop. It was empty but they could hear chattering outside knowing it was just Soos giving another tour.

The elevator dinged as Dipper and Mabel entered the basement. They walked in to see their uncle looking at something with a rather focused look.

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel said, he jumped then turned to his niece and nephew. "Oh uh..hey kids." He replied, "Jasmine just wanted us to let you know that breakfast is ready." Dipper explained, "Oh yes, of course. Tell her I'll be right up." He told them, he then looked back at what was in his hand. Both twins looked at their uncle strangely as they headed back upstairs.

The twins re-entered the kitchen and joined Stan, Rocky, and Jasmine at the table.

"He said he'll be up in a minute." Dipper reported, "Oh, okay." Jasmine nodded, the five of them began to eat their breakfasts. It wasn't anything special, just eggs, bacon, and sausages, but nobody seemed to mind. After a few minutes Ford came into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone." He said, he kissed Jasmine's cheek once again causing her to blush and grabbed his coffee mug to fill it up.

"Morning bro." Stan replied to his brother, he then looked to Dipper and Mabel. "So, what are you two going to do today?" He asked, "Are you going to get yourselves into trouble again?"

"No actually, Mabel and I decided that we're just going to have a normal, danger-free day." Dipper explained, "Good, ever since you first came back I'm not sure of how much more mischief you both will get yourselves into." Stan said, he then began to read his newspaper.

"Speaking of mischief, Stanley. Look what I found." Ford said, he held out what looked like an old photograph. As soon as Stan saw the old photo his eyes widened and he dropped his newspaper and grabbed the picture.

"Oh yeah! I remember this! This was the picture we took the week we met Millie!" He exclaimed,

"Wait, who's Millie?" Dipper asked, "Millie was an old childhood friend of ours. We met when we were twelve years old. Here she's in this picture with us." He handed the picture over to Dipper and he looked at it closely while Mabel looked over his shoulder. The picture was truly old, worn out, and faded. In the picture were Stan and Ford in their childhood years, but there was someone else in the photo too. It was a girl about the same age. She had long fiery red hair that fell in waves and lake green eyes that had the color of dark green algae. The three of them were smiling at the camera and in the bottom right corner of the photo there were words that read: _**"Glass Shard Beach: August 1969"**_

"It was true that we didn't have many friends growing up, but Millie was one of the rare exceptions." Stan finished,

"Aww! She's beautiful!" Mabel awed, despite how nice the girl in the picture looked, there was something off about her that neither of them could quite put their finger on it. Ford then took the photo back and put it in his trenchcoat.

"She really is…" Was all that he said afterward.

"So, what happened to her?" Dipper asked, "We're not sure, the last time we talked to her was when we were eighteen, then we never spoke again after that. Then I ruined Ford's project, got kicked out, and the rest is history." Stan replied,

"We assume she probably grew up and started a life of her own." Ford finished for his brother, the two siblings just looked at each other and shrugged and continued to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **Greasy's Diner:**

"Order up!" The cook yelled dinging the bell,

Lazy Susan picked up the tray from the order window and took it to one of the tables. She felt horrible! The diner was buzzing with more people than ever due to the morning rush. The place was packed to the brim to the point where some customers were ordering their food to go or waiting outside for a table to be available. It was driving poor Susan mad! Usually she was able to keep the diner and it's customers under control, but today it was just too much for the middle-aged woman.

She walked over to a table that seated a family of three small kids and set the serving tray down on the table and lifted up her lazy eyelid. "Okay, here's your order: Three pancake platters, one plate of eggs and toast (extra bacon) to split, two coffees both black, and two glasses of chocolate milk and one glass of orange juice." She handed out the items as she named them then tucked the tray under her arm. "Now if there's anything else I can do for you please don't hesitate to-."

"Hello!? Is someone going to take my order!?" A man yelled from across the room. Susan cringed at the man's call and let out a tired sigh. "Coming sir!" She then walked back behind the counter to get a tray to prepare for the man's order.

"Millie?" She called, "Oh where is she!? Millie!" Then her non-lazy eye caught sight of one of the other waitresses. She was thin and had long pink hair and dark purple eyeshadow. She was carrying two full trays struggling to keep her balance.

"Hey Jenny have you seen Millie anywhere?" Lazy Susan asked her, Jenny wobbled to one side nearly dropping one of the trays. "Whoa!" She yelled regaining her balance, she looked at her and shook her head. "Sorry, Susan I haven't."

Suddenly the front door burst open and a woman came stumbling in earning herself glares from the people waiting outside. She was about Lazy Susan's age and had long scarlet hair and faded green eyes. Her face was wrinkled and she donned a yellow dress and apron.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized to the angry people outside, "I'm here, Susan! I'm here!" She said as she ran to the counter, her voice had a thick Australian accent to it. "Millie there you are! I've been looking all over you! What happened?" She asked, "Ugh! My bloody alarm didn't go off. Thanks for calling me and letting me know I was late, roomie." She said sarcastically shooting Susan a glare,

"Look Millie I'm really sorry I snapped at you, but the place is packed today. Could you please tend to that man at table 5?" Lazy Susan asked her, "Okay." Millie nodded, she then took the tray and headed to table 5.

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

Dipper and Mabel were lounging in the TV room while a marathon of "Tiger Fist" was on the TV bored out of their minds. Dipper was slouched in Stan's yellow chair watching the show while Mabel sat on the floor knitting a new sweater out of light blue wool yarn with Waddles sleeping by her side.

"Man, who knew that doing nothing all day could be so boring!" Mabel whined, "No kidding." Dipper replied, suddenly Mable's stomach began to growl.

"Whoa, I think I'm hungry." Mabel said her eyes widening, then Dipper's stomach growled as well. "Yeah me too." He laughed, they walked into the gift shop where Stan and Rocky were kissing each other romantically earning a weird stare from Melody and the other customers.

"Grunkle Stan? Can we go get lunch? We're starving…" Mabel asked her uncle, "Please?" They both pleaded giving their uncle begging eyes. The old couple broke off from the kiss and looked at the kids.

"If you kids are hungry, Jasmine and I can fix you up something to eat." Rocky offered, Stan patted her shoulder. "No Rocky, you and Jazzy have done enough cooking for us lately. Sure kids, I'll take 'ya." He said,

"Yes!" They both cheered running out the door. Stan followed close behind but turned back to the open vending machine leading down to the basement.

"Hey Ford! Wanna tag along?" Stan called to his brother, "I'd love to, Stanley but I'm working on something that's really important here! Just bring me back a sandwich, I don't care what's on it-OW!" Ford was cut off by the sound of a hard bang. "Agh! Son of a-!" He yelled,

Stan just chuckled, "Watch the language bro, the kids are just outside." He replied, then he turned and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Greasy's Diner:**

"Hey Sal, do you have the blue plate special for table 3?" Millie asked as she walked behind the counter tray in hand.

The dark-skinned cook known as Sal set the special on her tray. "Yep, here it is." He told her, Millie let out a tired sigh. "Thanks."

"Is today's rushes wearing you down too?" He asked, "Yeah, but at least it's died down a little since breakfast time." Millie replied, as she walked to table 3 she passed Lazy Susan who now looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.

"Susan are you okay? You look really tired." Millie asked,

"Yeah Millie, I'm fine I just…" Her one open eye began to close.

"Maybe you should sit down and take a break." Millie told her, but Lazy Susan just waved her off.

"Nonsense Millie, I've been able to run this diner on my own before, I'll be fine…" But before she could take another step, Lazy Susan almost fell over and Millie grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Maybe you're right." Lazy Susan nodded defeated. "You just rest for a bit, I'll take care of the orders." Millie said smiling sweetly, "Okay, you can start with table 6." Lazy Susan said pointing in the direction of the table, "Okay, don't worry about it, you just rest." Millie told her, Lazy Susan then left to go sit down while Millie headed for table 6.

Stan and the kids were now sitting at the table waiting for a waiter or waitress to come and serve them.

"I think I'll just have a hot dog with ketchup on it." Mabel said, putting her menu down, "Same, except I'll have mustard on mine." Dipper added on.

"Geez what do you have to do to get a server out here!?" Stan said impatiently looking at his menu, then as if on cue, Millie approached their table.

"G'day! Welcome to Greasy's Diner my name is Millie and I'll be your server today." Millie said kindly,

"Hey you're that waitress that brought us the shakes the other day!" Mabel said smiling in realization, Millie looked at the Mystery twins instantly recognizing them as well.

"Oh yeah! Welcome back kids!" She said giving them a wink, Stan blinked in surprise. He recognized that accent. He looked up to Millie and his eyes instantly widened, her face, her hair, it was all the same!

"Now can I start you off with a couple drinks?" Millie asked,

"Millie?" Stan spiked up, Millie looked at the old man, for a minute she gave him an odd look but then her eyes suddenly widened as well.

"Stanley!? Is it just a delusion or do see Stanley Pines!?" A smile instantly broke out across her face.

The two friends laughed and shared a hug while Dipper and Mabel looked on with strange looks.

"I've missed you after so many years!" Millie said as she continued to hug Stan tightly. Stan just hugged her back and said, "I've missed you too, Millie! I had no idea you were in Gravity Falls!" Then he noticed the kids were still there staring at them.

"Oh yeah," he cleared his throat as Millie released from the hug. "Millie this is my great nephew and my niece, Dipper and Mabel." Stan introduced them, "Kids this is Millie Lee." Stan finished,

Millie smiled at the kids again and gave them a wave.

"G'day." She said, "Wow! Cool accent! Do you speak Spanish too!?" Mabel said confusing her accent, Millie just laughed at her response. "Oh Stanley these two are such charming little corkers, they are."

Mabel tilted her head a little, "We're what?" She said confused of what she said, "Oh, I said you're both corkers, that means you're both outstanding." "Oh!" Mabel blinked, then her signature smile showed up. "Well thanks!"

"You're welcome." Millie winked at her, "So Stanley, what have you done since I saw you last?" Millie asked, "Funny you asked that! I actually opened up a tourist attraction called The Mystery Shack, it's just down the road. Very successful" He explained,

"Oh Stanley that's great to hear! So what'll you have?" She asked getting her notepad ready, "We'll each take a hot dog, one with mustard, one with ketchup." Dipper ordered for himself and his sister,

Millie jotted the order down. "Alright, and for you, Stanley?" Millie asked turning to Stan again, "I'll just take a Pitt Cola, I had a big breakfast." He said, "Could you get two more for the kids as well?" He asked,

Millie jotted that down as well. "Alright, and Bob's your uncle?" She asked,

"No, Stan and Ford are our uncles." Mabel said giggling, Millie just giggled again. "No no, Mabel. 'Bob's your uncle?' means: 'is that all?'." She explained to her, Stan then remembered his brother and how he promised to bring back a sandwich for him.

"Actually, we'll also take a sandwich to go…" Millie nodded as she jotted that down. "Okay, what kind?" She asked, "Whatever 'ya got." Stan replied, "Okay, I'll have all that out for you in just a bit." She winked again, and with that she took off to serve another table.

Stan's mind then just wandered to his brother. Ford hadn't seen Millie for longer than he had. He remembered that Ford had planned on seeing Millie years ago but then...the portal incident occurred...But then a plan formed in his head.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called to his uncle trying to snap him out of focus, "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel called as well, after a minute Stan snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his niece and nephew.

"You okay, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Stan shrugged, Millie then came back with their drinks and set them down on the table.

"Alright, here's your drinks, your food will be out shortly." She said, "Say Millie, how about we show you around the shack. You know, kind of like a tour." Stan suggested, "Oh that would nice, but I'm so busy with the diner right now I don't know if I can." Millie said, just then Lazy Susan walked up to her and put her hand on the Australian girl's shoulder.

"Oh go on, Millie! Take a break, I'll hold down the diner again." She told her, "Are you sure, Susan. You still don't look well." Millie said unsure of leaving, "I'll be fine! Go on and see the shack! I'll let you know if we need you back here again!" Millie just looked back at the kids and Stan and then back to Susan and just nodded. "Well...okay! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." She said, the two waitresses then walked away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dipper said as the three of them looked on as Millie walked away, "Why did you offer to show her the shack, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked confused, Stan just smiled deviously, "Oh I just thought we should treat her to a tour." He said, the two twins were confused.

Stan then thought, _"We're not taking her there for a tour…"_

Stan's red car pulled up to the large shack. The four of them then climbed out.

"Well, here we are!" Stan said with pride, Millie just marveled at the large house, "Wow! Look at this place! You really outdid yourself, Stanley!" She said amazed, Stan just smiled with pride. "Yeah, I know. It's great." He looked down at Dipper and Mabel who were each standing on either side of Millie.

"Kids, why don't you start showing Millie around? I have something to do real quick." He told them, "Okay." They both said in unison, they each took one of Millie's hands and began to show her around.

Stan walked into the gift shop closing the door behind him. "Stanley is that you?" Ford called from the basement, "Yeah, it's me bro." Stan replied, as if on cue Ford came up in the elevator and exited the opened passage behind the vending machine.

"Hey Stanley." He said not even looking at his brother, he then headed through the door that read "Employees Only"

"I uh..I brought you back a sandwich like I said I would." Stan said holding up the bag, "Thanks Stan, just leave it in the fridge and I'll eat it later." Ford replied from the TV room, Stan could hear a lot of clatter coming from that room. "Hey Stanley, have you seen my wrench?" He asked, "What wrench?" Stan replied back, "You know the one, the one that you got me for our birthday last year." Ford explained, Stan shrugged, "Uh no I haven't seen it...Maybe Soos borrowed it or something…"

"So, how was the diner?" Ford asked, Stan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh uh...well...you know it's funny you mention that…" Just then the door to the gift shop opened and Dipper and Mabel entered dragging Millie along with them.

"And this is the gift shop, where we sell weird merchandise to tourists." Mabel explained as Millie looked around, "Trust me, you won't find anything you like here." Dipper deadpanned, "Did you finish the tour already?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow, Mabel nodded proudly, "Yep! We showed her everything and even introduced her to Soos and Wendy."

Suddenly Ford came back into the room still in a frenzy. "Ugh! Where is that wrench!?" He continued to look around through the giftshop boxes, "Where did I leave it!?" Millie and the kids were just staring at him as he searched the room.

"Uh...bro?" Stan said trying to get his brother's attention, but Ford wasn't noticing. "Ford." He tried again, "Not now Stanley this is kind of important." Ford replied trying to ignore his brother, "BRO!" Stan yelled, finally Ford looked up from his search. "WHAT IS IT, STANLEY!?" He yelled, then his eyes widened, standing right there before him was the very girl that he grew up with. Millie just smiled at him. "Uh hello." She said shyly,

Ford didn't respond for a minute. But then he spoke and all that came out was…

"...Millie…?"

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Millie is here! And Stan and Ford remember her! Sounds like things are about to get intense with this story. What will happen next!? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: How We Met Millie

**A.N: Hello everyone! Welcome back again! So in the last chapter we met Millie! And now she is fully reunited with the Stans! How will all this play out? Find out now! Also, a note: When we get to the flashbacks, there are going to be some parts from my one-shot "The Three Adventurers" in this but for the sake of this I decided to change it up a little so you're not reading the exact same thing. Okay, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"...Millie...?"

It was silent. Everyone in the room stared at the Australian girl and the six-fingered savant. Then Soos and Wendy entered the gift shop and just looked at everyone confused as to why no one was talking.

Millie just stared at Ford as he started back at her, after forty six years, here they were, face-to-face.

Ford walked over to Millie still in surprise, "It's you…" Was all that he said. Millie just smiled at him kindly. "Heh, Yep! It's me! Hi-." She was cut off when Ford instantly hugged her, which surprised everyone. He never acted like this around anyone, except when it came down to family, they assumed that after spending thirty years alone in another dimension, it was probably nice to see a comforting and familiar face again.

"Millie!" He said happily, Stan just smiled that he and his brother reunited with their long lost best friend again after so many years apart. He walked over and hugged them as well. Dipper and Mabel were both confused at first but then they both immediately realized why Stan brought Millie here and they both began to smile too. Millie didn't say anything, a confused look was on her face. She gently pushed them both away.

"I-I'm sorry but...have we met?" Millie asked with a smile, everyone's smiles faded. What did she just say?

"Millie, it's me! Stanford! Don't you remember me!?" Ford asked slightly freaking out, Millie just frowned and shook her head. "No, no I-I don't I'm sorry." She said sadly, Stans started to freak out as well.

"Millie come on! You have to remember Stanford! The three of us were best friends remember!?" He asked her desperately.

Millie just shrugged and shook her head with a sorry look, "I'm sorry...But I've never met you in my entire life...I never knew Stanley even had a twin brother. Of course you do hold an uncanny resemblance to Stanley but I'm afraid we've never met...personally." She said, both the Stans looked at her desperately. Suddenly her phone went off in her pocket and she checked it to see who texted her.

"Oh, Susan needs me back at the diner, dinner rush, I have to go." Millie said hurrying for the door, she grabbed the knob and then looked back. "But it was nice to meet you anyway." Millie said with a smile, and with that, she opened the door and left.

Everyone just stood there staring at the door for long after it closed, nobody knew what to say, that was one of the most bizarre things they had ever seen.

"Well, that was awkward." Soos laughed a little trying to brighten up the mood, but he stopped when he realized that no one else was laughing.

Stan looked to Ford. "Bro, you okay?" He asked, "I can't believe she didn't recognize me." He replied in disbelief, he then went through the "Employees Only" door and everyone else followed suit. They found him at the round table of the TV room, his face buried in his hands pushing his glasses up.

"Wait, what happened out there?" Wendy asked gesturing to the gift shop, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan walked over to the table and the twins sat down at the table as well.

Stan sighed, "That girl was an old friend of ours from when we were kids." He explained to the redhead. "She didn't recognize him."

"Wait, how did you guys even meet Millie?" Soos asked shrugging,

Ford looked up at the rather chubby man. "It's...It's a long story, Soos..." He replied,

"We'd like to hear it!" Mabel spoke up smiling, Ford sighed. "Well, it was a long time ago…"

* * *

 _ **Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1969:**_

 _The front door to "Pines Family Antiques" opened as both Stanley and Stanford ran out excitedly._

" _We're heading to the beach mom!" Stanley called as they ran out, just then three cute girls about their age passed them on the sidewalk_

" _Okay, just be back in time for dinner!" Ma Pines called back, "I LOVE YOU, GUMMY BEARS!" She called out again, the girls looked to the Stanford and Stanley and proceeded to point and laugh at them._

 _The two twin brothers just cringed at the girls' giggles and then headed off towards the beach._

 _After a few minutes of running, they started running. Stanley was handling it just fine, as for Stanford, he was starting to lose his breath._

* * *

" _Come on, bro! Keep up!" Stanley yelled to his brother,_

 _Stanford panted and wheezed as he clutched his chest tightly. "I'm...I'm trying…" He replied, eventually they reached the beach and began to explore it eagerly._

" _What do you think we'll find today?" Stanford asked his brother, "I hope we actually find something this time! A few days ago we didn't find anything!" Stanley whined, Stanford just smiled and rolled his eyes, then he thought of something they could do. "Hey you wanna work on the Stan O' War?" He asked, Stanley ran towards a huge rock and jumped up on it and jumped off landing on one hand and knee. "Boy would I!?" He replied, the two brothers continued to run along the beach teasing each other, play fighting, and still looking for adventure._

"Yeah, that was a great day…" Stan said as he looked back on the memory as well, "That day it felt like nothing could go wrong...Until…"

" _Come on, bro! We're almost at the Stan O' War! It's right over here!" Stanley and Stanford began to run again once again with Stanley going far ahead._

" _Ow!" Stanford yelled, something hit him in the head making him fall to the ground on his knees. Stanley instantly stopped running and looked back at his brother on the ground. He ran back to him and tried to help him up only to have three shadows cast over them. They looked up, it was Crampelter and his gang."_

" _Hahaha! You guys are such losers!" He laughed He pointed at Stanford, "You're a freak!" He insulted, Stanford just blushed embarrassedly as Crampelter pointed to Stanley who looked as if he were ready to punch him. "And you're a freak too because you look just like your brother!"_

" _Get lost, Crampelter! Or I'll unleash "The Old Girl" on you!" Stanley threatened holding up his fist, Crampelter just laughed and shoved Stanley to the ground. "Ha! Yeah right! What are_ _ **you**_ _going to do short stack!? Listen up! You guys will never have any friends because you're both dorks! You hear me!? You'll NEVER have ANY friends!" The three tougher boys then just hopped on their bikes and took off. "See 'ya later losers!" He yelled laughing at them, Stanley growled and began to chase after them. "Get back here! I'm not done threatening you yet!"_

* * *

"This story is so sad!" Mabel cried out in sadness, "They shouldn't have made fun of you like that!"

"Yeah, why do you think I chased after them?" Stan replied to his niece, "I wasn't about to let my brother and I take their crap anymore!"

"So, what happened next?" Dipper asked, Ford let out a sigh, "Then...she showed up…"

* * *

 _Stanford was now all by himself as he watched his brother chase after their bullies. He sighed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off._

" _Hey." A soft voice spoke up, "GAH!" Stanford screamed and whirled around to face the voice. It was a girl about his age, she had fiery red hair and mucky green eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a purple flower on the front with matching purple shorts and slide on slide on sandals._

 _The girl just giggled. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me, I don't bite." She said smiling, "What were those boys doing to you just now?" She asked, "Oh! Uh, they were just messing with my brother and I." He just replied nervously, the girl's face was now serious. "I know that they were bullying you, they were calling both you and and your brother freaks! That's not just 'messing around'! Why were they calling you a freak anyway?" She asked,_

 _Stanford instantly froze._ 'She can't know about my extra fingers! She'll run away for sure!' _He thought, he quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket and started sweating. "N-N-No reason!" He replied stuttering,_

 _Just then Stanley came running up out of breath and smiling._

" _Hey poindexter! I just totally wrecked Crampelter's bike! It'll be in the shops for a week! Just goes to show you don't mess with the Pines…" He trailed off when he saw the girl. "Hey uh, who's this?" He asked, the girl giggled again. "I'm Millie! And you two are…?" Stanley just put on a big smile for her._

" _I'm Stanley! And this is my twin brother Stanford, or as I like to call him: "Sixer"!"_

 _Millie looked at Stanford oddly. "'Sixer'? Why does he call you that?" She asked, "Oh! Uh, j-just a silly nickname." He said laughing nervously again, "I thought the reason we called you Sixer was because you have-." Stanley was stopped when Stanford smacked him on the back of his head._

 _Stanley grabbed the back of his head, "OW! Why did you-!" He yelled but stopped. Stanford was giving him a desperate look. "Oh, I see." Stanley whispered smiling, "Yeah, I call him that because uh…" He rubbed his chin as he thought of a lie. Then he finally thought of something. "Yeah! I call him sixer because six is his favorite number."_

 _Millie gave them both an odd look but just shrugged it off._

" _Are you new around here or something?" Stanford asked, Millie shook her head. "Nah, I'm just here for a week, my family's on vacation...On Saturday we'll be on our way back to Australia…"_

" _Oh, well, you want us to show you around?" Stanford offered, Millie nodded, "I'd love to! Thank you!" She said,_

* * *

"We were friends from that moment on, that week we spent with her was one of the best of our lives." Stan said,

* * *

" _Come on Millie! You gotta check this out!" Stanford called to her, Millie giggled, her hand was over her eyes so that she couldn't see anything. "I'm trying! Can I please look now?" She asked, "Okay! Open them!" Stanley told her, Millie removed her hand from her eyes and gasped at what was right in front of her. It was the Stan O' War._

" _Crikey! It's a sailboat!" She said in amazement, she walked over to the boat and Stanford grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

" _This is amazing you guys! Where did you guys even find this!?" She asked, Stanley jumped down from the crow's nest. "We found it in an abandoned cave! Our goal is to get it fixed up and then use it to travel the world and have so many adventures!" Stanley explained,_

" _That's amazing." Millie just smiled at the three friends._

* * *

 _A few days later, Millie and Stanford were standing under the docks while Stanley was trying to run through a flock of seagulls._

 _They both just laughed at Stanley as the birds kept flying upwards and then floating back down as he ran through the flock startling them._

" _This is fun." Millie said to Stanford, "You're brother is so funny." Stanford just nodded, "Yeah, he always cracks me up." He replied, Millie then smiled and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Then her face instantly switched to worry. "Wait!" She then looked at her wrist, her eyes widened. "Oh no! Where is it!? Where is it!?" She looked around and began to panic._

" _Where's what?" Stanford shrugged, Millie was now running around breathing heavily sounding like she was going to have a panic attack._

" _My bracelet! The bracelet that I bought before we came here!" Millie said, she scoured the sands and even some parts of the water, but she couldn't find her bracelet. She then sat down on a rock defeated._

" _That bracelet was supposed to be a souvenir...Now I'll never get it back…" She said sadly, then she shrugged pulling on a sad smile, "Ah well, I guess it's not that big of a deal...It was a cheap bracelet anyway…" But the moment was shattered when they both heard a scream and turned to see the seagulls were now attacking Stanley!_

" _AH! GUYS! A little help!?" He yelled to them, then a seagull that was perched on top of his head began to peck at his forehead._

 _Millie just giggled and ran towards him, "Here I come!" She replied, Stanford just stayed behind and watched as Millie tried to help felt bad for her, he looked down at the ground rubbing the back of his neck and then something caught his eye. He found differed colors of sea glass slightly buried in the sand. He got down on one knee and scooped up the sea glass in his hand. He then looked over and saw a long strand of white string and picked that up as well. He got an idea._

* * *

 _The next day the three friends sat on the boardwalk as they watched the sun go down. Millie was sitting in between them while Stanley was on her left and Stanford was on her right._

" _This is one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen in my entire life." Millie said sighing,_

" _Yeah, this is our favorite spot to watch the sunset..." Stanley nodded, "We watch the stars here too." Stanford spoke up, Stanley just smiled and nodded and they went back to watching the sunset._

 _Stanford looked at Millie, "Hey Millie?" He spoke up, "What is it, Stanford?" She asked looking at him, he then shyly pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. "I'm sorry you lost your bracelet...But..maybe this'll replace it…" He then showed her what he pulled out from his jacket pocket. The different pieces of seaglass were strung together in the white string which formed a new bracelet._

 _Millie gasped at it. The tears that were now coming from her eyes were tears of joy. "Oh! It's beautiful!" She squealed, Stanford then tied it around her wrist and she gawked at how precious the gift was._

" _Oh! I love it!" She said now bursting with happiness, she then kissed Stanford on the cheek, this sent him into shock. Stanley just smirked at them until Millie kissed his cheek too._

" _And that's for keeping the surprise…" Millie beamed at him, both boys were stunned, no girl had ever kissed their cheeks before. All the while Millie just giggled._

* * *

"So you made her a new bracelet to replace her lost one!? How romantic!" Mabel squealed, "It wasn't supposed to be romantic, Mabel. I just felt bad for her and wanted to help." Ford explained to his niece,

Jasmine and Rocky had entered the TV room while the Stans were telling their story and were now listening too. "Wow, it sounds like you three had quite the connection." She said,

"Oh yeah, Millie was the best." Stan said, "I don't think we could've gotten through the rest of our adolescence without her."

Dipper then looked to his uncles. "So, did she ever find out about your extra fingers?" He asked,

Ford nodded, "She did...The entire week we spent with her I tried to hide them the best I could, I didn't want her to get weirded out and run away like everyone else did. But on our final night together…"

* * *

 _Millie laughed loudly as she ran along the beach with Stanford and Stanley not far behind._

" _Come on guys!" She called to them, they caught up to her and they eventually reached the Stan O' War. They had shown her their special project a few days before and Millie was both impressed with and respected their ambition to restore it to it's former glory._

 _Suddenly Crampelter and his gang came up to the three of them._

" _Hey Freaks!" He laughed, Stanley shot a glare at Crampelter, "What do you want, Crampelter?" He asked with venom in his voice,_

 _Crampelter rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his arm. "I just wanted to come by and repay you for ruining my bike the other day." He said with an evil smile of his face, "Hey, you got what you deserved for making fun of me and my brother!" Stanley retaliated, "Oh, I'm gonna put the hurt on you two so bad!" Crampelter said walking closer to Stanley and Stanford._

 _Suddenly Millie stepped in between the large bully and her new friends. "Leave my friends alone." She said to him slowly getting angry, Crampelter just looked from her to the Stans. He began to laugh. "Hahahahaha! Are you serious!? You? Friends with_ _ **them**_ _!? Oh-ho man! This is just too much!" He laughed wiping a tear from his eye, "Listen Princess...I suggest that you back away because things are about to get messy." He warned her,_

 _Millie just angrily crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmmph! I will not! You're being rude!" She said in a more assertive tone._

 _Crampelter then got up in Millie's face. "I said…STEP ASIDE!" He then pushed Millie to the ground making Stanley and Stanford gasp._

" _Now, what am I gonna do to you two!?" He said angrily approaching the twin brothers._

 _What happened next was something none of them expected. A fist came up and punched Crampelter right in the face. Crampelter cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Stanley and Millie looked to see that it was Stanford who punched him._

" _Leave her out of this." He grumbled seriously, both Millie's and Stan's eyes widened. Stanley had never seen his brother this mad before. Crampelter sat up and rubbed his nose to see that it was bleeding, he growled at Stanford and then the three smaller kids' eyes widened._

" _Oh now it's on!_ _ **NOW**_ _YOU DORKS ARE GONNA PAY!" He then began to chase after them and they sped off while Crampelter and his gang followed in hot pursuit. They chased them off the beach and into the city. The three friends panted and wheezed as they ran down the busy sidewalk trying to push past people, they looked back, Crampelter and his gang weren't far behind._

" _Come on! This way!" Stanley yelled, he grabbed Millie's arm as they dashed across the street and into an alley. But then they stopped. It was a dead end._

 _Crampelter and his gang came up from behind them chuckling, they cowered in fear as the bullies came closer rubbing their fists and smiling deviously._

" _Well, well, well. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." He said, then both Stanley and Stanford suddenly felt less afraid._

" _Oh I'm gonna love this!" Crampelter said evilly, then in one sudden movement a fist collided with his face again. He held his face in pain again and looked to see it was Stanley who threw the punch._

" _Left hook." He said confidently, "Get them!" Crampelter ordered his friends. The other two boys cracked their knuckles and came towards them as well. Both brothers smiled at each other and nodded and then began to fight them. It was an all out brawl, the fight was intense and Millie watched it with wide eyes. Eventually both goons collapsed from injury and exhaustion. Both of her friends were still standing, they turned to her smiling. They were only a little bruised and Stanley's band-aid had been ripped off and Stanford's glasses were cracked some. Millie smiled back at her friends and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Crampelter trying to crawl his way out of the alley and she stepped in front of him holding a garbage can lid. He looked up and with a smile she smashed the garbage can lid against his head._

* * *

" _OW! Mom that's cold!" Stanley whined, after they knocked out Crampelter Millie took Stanley and Stanford back to their house and had Ma Pines treat their injuries._

 _Ma Pines smiled at her son as she put the cloth down on the counter. "Good! That means it's working! It'll bring down the swelling." She said, just then there was a knock at the door and Ma Pines went to answer it. In came a grown man with dark red hair and beard and a woman with brown hair, following close behind them was Millie._

" _Boys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Millie's mom and dad. They have something they want to say to you." Their mother smiled,_

 _The man with the red hair looked the boys over as they both gulped and looked at each other nervously._

" _Millie, you said these were the boys that saved you from the bullies?" He said looking down at his daughter, Millie smiled and nodded. "Yep! That's them daddy!" She said, a smiled then showed up on her father's face. "Then we owe you both a great thanks. You protected one of the most precious things in our lives." He scuffled up Millie's hair._

 _Stanford then jumped down from the kitchen counter. "Mr. Lee? Do you think it would be okay if we showed Millie around the beach one more time?" He asked, Millie's mother just laughed. "I don't see why not?"_

" _YES!" The three of them cheered, they then ran out the door and headed back to the beach._

* * *

 _After showing her around the beach one more time, the three of them stopped at the twins' favorite swing set. After a while Stanley left claiming that he heard his and Stanford's mom calling him leaving just Stanford and Millie._

" _Hey Stanford? Can I ask you a question?" Millie asked, "Sure Millie, anything." Stanford nodded, "Why does everyone call you Sixer? I know it's not because six is your favorite number. Now why do people_ _ **really**_ _call you that?" She asked,_ _Stanford began to sweat, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets again and just looked at the ground nervous. "It's...It's not something I like to talk about...Everyone I tell laughs at me."_

 _Millie just smiled at him, "Come on, you can trust me. I promise I won't laugh." Stanford gulped then showed her his left hand. She just stared at the hand when she saw that there were six fingers on it instead of five. Meanwhile Stanford was bracing himself ready for her to scream or gag in disgust or run away like all the other girls did._

 _But Millie didn't do any of those things. "That's why they laugh at you? Because you have one extra finger?" He just nodded, Millie scoffed, "Well that's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" She said, he looked at her surprised. "These hands of yours shouldn't be made fun of! They should be respected...I respect them." He then just smiled at her._

" _...Thanks Millie…"_

* * *

"So you said the last time you talked to her was when you eighteen." Wendy pointed out, both Stans sighed again. "Yes, it was the same day I found out I was getting accepted into West Coast Tech…"

* * *

" _Isn't it great, Millie!? They said that if the recruits love my project, then I'm in! No strings attached!" Ford yelled happily into the phone, ever since Millie went back to Australia all those years ago, he and Stan had kept in touch with her through phone calls and writing to one another, however phone calls were more common._

" _Oh that's...great Stanford…" Millie said a little uneasy, "I know! They said I could be a potential millionaire! I could drag my family out of here! We'd be living the high life at last!" Ford told her,_

 _Millie was silent for a moment. "...I know you can do it Stanford…" She finally said, "Thanks Millie, I know I can always count on you." He replied, "Call me when you get the results?" Millie asked, "I'll be here." Ford replied, he was about to hang up when Millie stopped him. "Uh..Stanford?" She said, "Yeah Millie?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Millie went silent again, only longer this time. After about a solid thirty seconds of silence she finally spoke up again._

" _...I believe in you…" She said, then they both hung up._

* * *

"And we never heard from her again after that…" Ford finished,

Everyone was now wide-eyed and completely spellbound by their story.

"Why didn't either of you call her after Grunkle Stan broke the project?" Mabel asked, "I didn't have a phone, I was on the road." Stan replied, "And I didn't want her to have to hear me complain, and I didn't want her to worry about Stanley. So I just didn't say anything to her." Ford continued, "It doesn't make any sense! How could she not recognize you!? What we can assume from the story you both told you were very close to her!" Rocky said,

"Yeah, it's almost as if she didn't even remember you!" Soos said, the middle-aged scientist suddenly thought of something. "Soos, could you say that again?" He asked, "What? 'It's almost as if she didn't even remember you'?" Soos shrugged, Ford snapped his fingers, "That's it!" He abruptly stood up and headed out of the TV room. Stan followed suite.

"Hey bro! Wait up!" He called, Ford typed the code into the vending machine and Stan entered the elevator with him. They both headed down to the basement as Stan continued to get an answer from his brother.

"Stanford! What are you doing!? What's 'it'?" He asked, the two Stans walked over to the drawers where Ford kept things that were dangerous. He inserted his key into one of the locks and opened the drawer and opened it to reveal the smashed remains of the memory gun that Mabel destroyed the previous summer.

Stan stared at the broken memory gun in confusion. "Wait, the memory gun? What does that have to do with-?" He stopped in sudden realization. He knew what was going through his brother's head.

"Millie...What have you done?"

* * *

 **Oh my god! Millie doesn't remember who Ford is! That's not good! And what's going to happen in the next chapter!? Find out soon! Bye! ;)**


	13. Chapter 11: Summerween Party Disaster

**A.N: Good evening! And a Happy Halloween to you all! Welcome to another chapter Of "Things Are Not What They Seem"! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Here's your treat! In the spirit of Halloween, I decided that it would be most fitting to post a Summerween chapter! Isn't that great logic? ^^ Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with tonight's chapter!**

* * *

 **A few weeks later:**

At least two weeks had gone by without too much trouble for the Pines family and the town of Gravity Falls. Now Summerween was right around the corner, and the entire town was getting ready for the occasion. The Jack-O-Melons were being picked out and carved, the costume shops were overcrowded with people, and candy and decorations were being bought.

Dipper and Mabel were walking through town to pick up some things that they needed back at home. When they walked by a melon patch and they saw a couple and their kid picking out a melon to carve.

The kid who was about the age of eight picked up a large one just barely keeping his balance while holding it. "I want this one, daddy! It will make a great Jack-O-Melon!" He exclaimed,

"Jack-O-Melon?" Mabel said raising an eyebrow, "Wonder why he's making one of those." "Mabel, don't you remember?" Dipper asked surprised with his sister, "Summerween's almost here!"

"Oh yeah!" She said in realization, both Dipper and Mabel could never forget the Summerween they had the previous year when the Summerween Trickster wanted to eat them if they didn't get over five hundred pieces of candy before the last Jack-O-Melon went out, and then he chased them through the Summerween Super Store, those were good times.

"Hey! Dipper! Mabel!" Pacifica called out, both twins heard the young Northwests' voice and turned to see her running up to them obviously excited about something.

"Hey Pacifica what's up?" Dipper asked, Pacifica held out two envelopes and giggled. "My parents wanted me to cordially invite you and your family to our Summerween party this Saturday!" She explained, Dipper and Mabel took both envelopes and opened them and looked at the invitations.

" _Mr. Preston Northwest and Mrs. Patricia Northwest have requested your attendance to the annual Summerween gala being held on June 15_ _th_ _at the new Northwest house located right off Beaver Street. Hope to see you there!_

 _-Mr. And Mrs. Northwest_

"So, will you guys come to the party?" Pacifica asked, "Yeah, sure. But we'll have to talk it over with our uncles and see if they want to come too." Dipper replied, "Okay, just let me know soon!" Pacifica nodded, "I can't wait to see what you both are going to be! Well toodles!" She waved, then she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

"A Summerween party?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow, he and Ford were sewing together a new attraction for the shack that was supposed to be a hybrid between a horse and a dog. Even though Stan didn't run the shack anymore, they were both always willing to help Soos out when it came to attractions.

"And the party is this Saturday?" Ford asked as he helped Stan stitch the head of the the dog onto the horse's body.

"Uh-huh! Pacifica invited all six of us!" Mabel nodded furiously, "Come on Grunkle Stan it could be fun!" She then handed Stan the invitation and he looked it over. Then Jasmine and Rocky walked in.

"Oh! *La fièsta!?" Jasmine said her face instantly brightening up, "*SÍ! We should totally go to that!" Rocky nodded, Stan shrugged, "Eh, I guess it could be fun. It could be a great chance to break out the terrifying costume I'm planning to wear this year!"

Mabel giggled happily as she took the invitation from her uncle. She and Dipper then both jumped up and high fived. "YES!" They both cheered,

Not so far away from the shack the Pines family was unknowingly being watched from a distance from a telescope.

* * *

"What do you see, Pyronica!? What do you see!?" Kryptos asked, Pyronica's eye glowed red as she glared angrily at the black rhombus.

"Shut up, Kryptos! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" She hissed at him, Krytpos' pupil just shrunk in fear and he began to quiver. Pyronica looked back through the telescope. "Speaking of costumes, we'd better go get ours." Ford spoke up, "Yeah! We need to dress the best we can for Pacifica's party!" Mabel cheered, then the six of them left the room they were in and Pyronica just lowered her telescope with a devious smile.

"...So, they're going to the Northwest's party, huh?" She then began to pace back and forth evilly chuckling all the while. Her fellow maniacs just looked on with confusion and unawareness.

Teeth then scratched his gummy head and shrugged. "Uh, what exactly does that have to do with-?" Pyronica instantly grabbed him by his arm and held him up high in the air.

"Teeth! This is our chance for revenge! We'll never be able to fulfill the prophecy with those... _mortals_ running about!" Pyronica said with her voice reviling in disgust at the word "Mortals". She put him down and faced the other maniacs. "Think about it. It's a _Summerween_ party, and _everyone_ in town is going to be there, _wearing costumes_ …You guys catching my drift?" She asked, "Uh…" All of the other maniacs said together, some were scratching their heads in confusion while others were looking at one another shrugging,

Pyronica sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You... **IDIOTS!** " She boomed, her eye turned red again and her arms and legs were shooting fire in all directions. The other maniacs got easily startled and instinctively ran for cover. Some of the trees caught fire and allowed some of the burning leaves to fall on the bushes behind which they were hiding. Once Pyronica had cooled down, the maniacs came out from behind the bushes looking rather shaken by her instant blowup.

"We'll infiltrate the party pretending to be humans dressed up in costumes and then we will _**KILL**_ them!" She explained, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, the maniacs just looked at each other and after a minute began to laugh as well.

* * *

 **The Costume Shop:**

"How about this?" Mabel asked as she stepped out of one of the dressing rooms, she was clad in a shiny blue skirt designed to look like a mermaid's tail and a pink top. "I can be a mermaid!" She said gushing with excitement,

"No." Candy and Grenda said shaking their heads, after Mabel had gotten her invitation she found out that Candy and Grenda got invitations as well and so the three of them decided to go try on costumes and pick some out.

Mabel sighed and sulked as she went back into the dressing room to change into her next costume. After a few minutes she came back out dressed up as princess dressed in a purple dress and matching hat. "How about this?" She asked as she gave a twirl for her friends to see the full outfit, her two friends looked at each other and just sadly shook their heads again. "No." Grenda said, "Sorry Mabel, It just doesn't look right." Candy said apologizing, Mabel growled in frustration as she stomped back into the dressing room. Candy and Grenda then looked to the one next door. "Hey Dipper! Are you almost done in there?" Candy called out,

"I feel silly!" Dipper replied from the dressing room, "Come on Dipper it's the perfect costume for you!" Candy urged him, Dipper opened the curtain of the dressing room in frustration. He was dressed up in a superhero costume with a blue suit, red gloves with a matching colored mask and cape.

He looked at himself in the mirror next to his dressing room. "Ugh! I look like a dork!" He whined, "But a very cute dork! That's what all girls want!" Grenda replied with a grin, "Yeah! Plus you are a hero for saving the town last year." Candy added on,

"But I don't even like superheroes all that much! Why should I dress up as something I don't like!?"

"Aww come on, Dipper! It's not about the costume! It's all about how you look _in_ the costume!" Mabel replied from her dressing room, both of her friends nodded in agreement. "She's right, you know." Grenda said, "Very true." Candy said, then Mabel opened the curtain and came out wearing a light pink fairy outfit with matching wings and a fake flower crown.

Candy and Grenda sprang up. "Mabel! That's the perfect costume! You look beautiful!" Candy gushed, Mabel squealed squishing her cheeks. "Really!? I really look good in it!?" She said excited,

"And how! Come on! We've got our costumes, now we gotta go pay!" Grenda spoke up, then they heard some giggling coming from nearby. They looked to see Pacifica with her friends Lisa and Tasha with their costumes in tow.

"Hey Pacifica!" Mabel smiled waving to her, Pacifica's eyes widened as she saw the Pines twins and their friends. She could hear her friends begin to giggle at her for being friends with them again. She had to think of a way to cover it up.

"Uh..What do you dorks want!?" She asked in a sudden snooty mood, Dipper, Candy, and Grenda were slightly taken aback by the sudden attitude change while Mabel remained optimistically unphased.

"We just wanted to know what you thought of the costumes we bought for your party." Mabel said as she showed off her fairy costume.

Lisa and Tasha just laughed at them. "Wait! Seriously!? She invited _you_ guys to the party!? That is just..That's just the craziest thing we've ever heard!" Tasha laughed wiping a tear from her eye, the four friends then suddenly looked sad.

"Even if she did invite you, she'll now be _un_ inviting you, isn't that right, Pacifica?" Lisa said as everyone turned to her. Pacifica just remained frozen for a minute and a sad look was plastered on her face. She sighed. "Yeah, we probably won't need you dorks ruining the party anyway…" Then Tasha and Lisa walked off leaving Pacifica and the others behind.

Mabel sadly approached her, "Pacifica...I don't understand...you promised us that-." Pacifica turned to her smiling, "You're all still invited." She said, "Bu-but! You said-." Mabel ot cut off again, "I was just trying to send them off, of course you guys are still coming to my party." Pacifica told them, she then turned and headed off to catch up with her friends. Everyone just blinked in slight surprise. Did Pacifica just lie for them?

* * *

 **The Summerween Party (Summerween Night):**

Stan's red car pulled up the street to the still rather large house. "This is the place?" Stan asked, he was dressed up as a werewolf with a furry brown costume and wolf mask which he currently wasn't wearing for the safety of driving.

Rocky looked at the invitation and nodded. "Yep, this is the place! Let's go in!" The six of them scrambled out of the car and headed into the house. The Northwest's new house was packed to the brim with guests. Everyone was wearing different costumes, multi-colored lights were flashing and loud music was blaring. They were things you'd hardly expect to see and hear at a Northwest party.

A kid about Dipper and Mabel's age walked passed them. He was dressed up as Spiderman.

"Hey, nice costumes!" He complimented, Mabel smiled, "Really?" Mabel said almost bursting with joy, "Heck yeah! You guys just might be good enough to win the costume contest!" He said,

"Costume contest?" Dipper said raising an eyebrow, "Yep! Winner gets $10!" The boy explained, Stan's eyes widened, "Did you say $10?" He said, his voice was slightly muffled for he was now wearing the mask. "Yeah man!" The boy replied, "Well, I'm off to mingle! See 'ya!" Then he went off to party with some of the other guests.

"Ten bucks, huh?" Stan said, "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to step up my game." Then his eyes caught sight a guy walking past them wearing a bloody mask.

"Be right back." He said, he then walked away.

"Mabel!" Familiar voices called out, the naïve brunette turned to find Candy and Grenda running up to them wearing their costumes. Candy was dressed up in a red devil outfit with red wings and devil horns, in her hand was a sparkly red trident. Grenda was dressed up as the grim reaper with the hooded black cloak and scythe.

"Girls!" Mabel screamed with excitement, "You both look great!"

"So do you, Mabel." Candy complemented, "Hey Mabel, Candy and I were just about to go mingle with some costume wearing hotties! Wanna come with us?" Grenda asked her friend,

Mabel turned to her family with a wide grin, "Well, wherever the hotties go, I go. See 'ya!" She then turned and headed off with her friends.

The Maniacs were standing outside the house. Pyronica giggled as she looked back at her fellow maniacs. "There it is, fellas! The Northwest's house. They're in there, I can feel it! We go in, grab them, finish them off, and then they'll be gone! Haha!" She laughed, "Now, we need to get into the house without drawing too much attention."

"Well with the looks of it that won't be much of a problem. Everyone outside the house is obviously drunk." Hectorgon said gesturing back towards the house, everyone looked back at the house and saw some people passed out on the front lawn.

"Oh, okay, then that makes our plan a thousand times easier! Come on!" Pyronica said she then walked towards the house while the others followed.

Dipper was looking around for Mabel, he hadn't seen his sister in a while and he was starting to get worried.

"Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper called out, suddenly he bumped into a girl dressed up in a fairy costume almost identical to Mabel's only she was wearing a mask.

"Whoops, sorry." Dipper apologized, the girl turned to face him. "Why don't you watch where you're going!?" She snapped, then her eyes widened. "Dipper?" She said,

After a moment the young explorer recognized that voice. "Pixie?"

"Hey." She said giving him a wave, "What are you doing here?" He asked, "I snuck in, I have a slight intrigue with this 'Summerween' that everyone is excited about, so unique." Pixie replied, "Yeah. Well it was nice seeing you again Pixie." He told her, "Yeah, bye Dipper." Pixie said genuinely, she waved goodbye and then walked away. Then as if on cue, Pacifica walked over to Dipper smiling.

"Hey Dipper! Wonderful costume." She said with a wink, the awkward teen just looked down at his superhero costume and just nervously laughed. "Oh this thing? Heh, thanks. I like your costume too." Pacifica was dressed up as a movie star from the 1920s. Her face had makeup on it and she wore a sparkly red dress with red heels and a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Thanks." She said slightly blushing, "Hey have you seen Mabel anywhere? I haven't seen her since we first arrived." Dipper asked her, Pacifica shrugged. "I haven't seen her but I'll let you know if I do." She said, and with that she walked away.

* * *

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were tearing it up on the dancefloor. After a while of having no luck with finding any hotties, they decided to just dance instead. The DJ was playing the hit song: "Helicopters" by R.o.B.

"This is so much fun!" Candy yelled over the loud music, "Yeah! This night is legendary!" Grenda nodded, "Excuse me, ladies I need to powder my nose…" Mabel said, she headed off down the hall until she reached the bathroom. As she reached her hand out to turn the doorknob to see a huge shadow cast over her. She turned around and looked up. It was 8-Ball!

"Hey there! Nice costume!" She complimented, 8-Ball just looked at her stone faced. "It's really detailed!" The bubbly girl continued, she then grabbed his arm and felt it. "Wow, it's really warm too-!" 8-Ball laughed evilly as he scooped her up.

* * *

Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine were now standing by the refreshments table drinking punch which was being run by Lazy Susan who was dressed up as a troll. They just drank their punch watching all the younger people dance around and chat with one another.

"This is quite the party!" Jasmine said, "SÌ, it is! So many costumes!" Rocky nodded agreeing, Stan looked at Ford with an odd look.

"Hey Ford, what are you supposed to be?" He asked, Ford's costume was a white lab coat stained with fake red splatters with yellow gloves and on his head was a fake bloody cleaver like knife to make it look like someone hacked it into his head.

"Stanley isn't it obvious? I'm a mad scientist." Ford told his brother, "A mad scientist? But Ford you're already a…" Stan sighed facepalming, "Nevermind."

"Hey Jazzy, what are you supposed to be?" Rocky asked Jasmine, her twin sister was dressed in a white hospital gown and her face was coated with green and black makeup to represent stitches. Her hair was temporarily dyed black.

Jasmine giggled, "I'm Ford's evil creation!" Rocky just rolled her eyes, "You should've just dressed up as a witch like me." "No way! Every mad scientist needs an evil creation!" Jasmine retaliated,

Rocky sighed "You two are so lame for each other!"

Just then a woman came over to the punch table. She was dressed up in a torn blue and white gown, her face was coated with blue makeup with a dark blue wig. Lazy Susan placed a piece of cake on her plate. "Thank you, Susan." The woman said thankfully.

"Millie is that you?" Stan said through his mask, the woman looked up, "Stanley?" She turned her head to see Stan in his werewolf costume. "Oh Stanley! There you are I didn't even recognize you. Wonderful costume you have on there." She said sincerely, Stan's werewolf costume now had improvements to it. The costume now also consisted of the bloody mask from before, fake angel wings, a fake axe, and a set of devil horns.

"Heh thanks, I really went all out to win that $10." Stan replied, Ford sighed. "Stan, it's ten dollars, it's not the end of the world." He said,

Stan turned to him, "Bro, money is money." Rocky giggled kissing Stan's cheek. "That's my *bebé codicioso." She said, Millie just smiled at the couple and then looked past them at the other one. "Hello." She shyly waved.

"So this is the famous Millie." Jasmine beamed holding out her hand, "I'm Jasmine, Ford's girlfriend." "And I'm Roquèl, but you can call me Rocky." Rocky smiled as well, Millie kindly took Jasmine's hand and shook it. "Millie Lee, pleasure to make your acquaintances."

She then turned to Ford. "Hello again...I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day. So maybe we should try this again…" She stick her hand out for him to shake it. "Mildred Lee, but you can call me Millie."

Ford was hesitant on shaking her hand, it felt so weird doing this knowing that they have met before. He just took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford." He told her, "Pleasure." Millie smiled,

"So Millie, what are you supposed to be?" Stan asked, the Australian girl giggled. "I'm the Corpse Bride, Emily." "Well, it certainly fits you." Ford spoke up, Millie just beamed, "Thank you." She replied.

Suddenly Dipper came walking up to them. "Hey have any of you guys seen Mabel? I've been looking for her all over but I can't find her." He asked, "Nope, sorry Dipper." Stan shook his head,

"Hey there Dipper!" Millie said to the thirteen year old, Dipper suddenly recognized her, "Oh, hi Millie!" He kindly replied back, "Have you seen Mabel?" He asked, Millie raised an eyebrow. "Your sister? No I haven't." Millie replied, "Don't worry, she's probably with her friends." Suddenly Candy and Grenda ran up looking concerned.

"Dipper! Have you see Mabel!?" Candy asked, "No, we thought she was with you!" Dipper replied,

"She told us she had to go to the bathroom and we haven't seen her since!" Grenda explained, "We gotta go check the bathroom!" Dipper said seriously,

They hurried down the hall and finally reached the bathroom. Dipper knocked on the door rapidly.

"Mabel!? Mabel are you in there!? Mabel!" He called out, after a minute the door opened and out came Old Man McGucket who just wore a black mask like what you would find at a masquerade.

"McGucket!?" The three of them said together in surprise, McGucket just slapped his knee. "Hey kids! How y'all doin'!? This here party is quite the shindig isn't it!?"

"McGucket! Have you seen Mabel?" Dipper asked, "Who?" McGucket said confused, Dipper facepalmed, "My sister! Have you seen her!?" He asked again almost yelling this time, McGucket suddenly remembered who he was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah! I saw her get scooped up by this big guy with weird lookin' eyes!" He said, Dipper's eyes widened, "Weird eyes? What did they look like?" He asked, McGucket thought for a minute trying to remember, "Hmmm...Well, they sorta looked like billiard balls. They both had the number 8 on them. Well, I'll see y'all later!" Then he walked off.

"The number 8…" Dipper said thinking hard, suddenly his eyes widened, "Oh no…"

A large shadow fell upon them and something grabbed the three kids taking them away.

* * *

Dipper suddenly woke up with a horrible pain in his head. He looked around seeing nothing but darkness. Then he realized that he was tied up. He struggled trying to break free but to no avail.

"Dipper?" A voice called out, Dipper recognized that voice, "Mabel?" He called back, "Yeah Dipper, it's me!" Mabel replied, "Mabel, is that you?" Grenda called out, "Candy! Grenda! You guys are here too!?" Mabel replied, suddenly a light went on making them wince. They saw that they were all tied up and seated in a circle.

Mabel began to cry. "Help!" She cried out,

"No one can hear you! You're in the basement!" A scratchy female voice said, then Pyronica came out of the shadows.

"Hello mortals...We meet again…" She said with an evil grin,

"Pyronica…" Dipper said mouth agape, "How are you-!? You were sent back to the Nightmare realm!"

"Yes we were, but we managed to escape so we could exact our revenge on your sad, little family!"

"What do you want with us!?" Mabel asked frightened,

Pyronica just laughed. "We want to finish what Bill started! Only this time, no one's gonna get in our way!" Suddenly the other maniacs came emerged from the shadows and the four young teens just quivered at them in fear.

"So we're going to destroy you and your uncles before you can stop us!" The pink monster then turned to Keyhole and Teeth.

"You two! Stay here and watch them! Make sure they don't try to escape."

The two monsters have a nod and then she turned to the others. Come on, guys, we have a party to crash…"

* * *

Back upstairs the party was still going on strong, the music was pumped up louder than ever and people were still dancing and chatting away.

Then Preston, Patricia Norhwest, and Pacifica walked up on the scene. Preston was holding a microphone.

He tapped it. "Everyone? May I have your attention please!" He said, the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to them. "It has been a very splendid night, but now the time has come to announce the winner of the costume contest. Stan had his fingers crossed with an eager face. Preston then handed the mic to Pacifica.

"And the winner is…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly the maniacs burst into the room. Everyone screamed at the sight of them and Pyronica ran up to the Northwests. Preston grabbed her arm and held it up. "We have a winner!" He said,

"WHAT!?" Stan yelled outraged, "You're telling me that I stole costume parts for nothing!?" Preston then handed her the gen dollars. "Here you go, you won fair and-." Pyronica flung and pinned him against the wall using her magic. Her eyes scanned the startled crowd and finally caught sight of the Stans.

She lunged out at them and grabbed them causing everyone to gasp again.

"GAH!" They both screamed, Pyronica then lifted them so they were face-to-face with her.

"Hello! Long time no see!"

"HAHA! NOW WE HAVE YOU! We have your precious little brats too! And now you are all going to get what you deserve for destroying Bill!" They then darted off towards the basement as everyone fled out. Among the freak out Preston and Patricia grabbed Pacifica's hand and tried to pull her out of the house.

"Come on, Pacifica! We have to leave now!" Her father yelled, Pacifica yanked her arm away. "I can't just leave them! I have to help them!" She then ran towards the basement.

"PACIFICA!" Patricia shrieked for her daughter,

Pacifica ran down the hall leading to the basement and saw Millie run alongside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "I'm saving them!" Millie replied, "So am I!" Pacifica replied,

Everyone was now tied up in the basement. The maniacs laughed as they watched them struggle to break free.

"It's no use! No one can save you now!" Hectorgon said with his arms folded across his chest.

Pyronica then approached them with a flame growing stronger in her hand.

"Now that we have you captured, the time has come to dispose of you mortal fools!" She said, "BY BURNING YOU A CRISP!"

Suddenly Pacifica and Millie bust through the door and Pacifica karate kicked the hot pink monster in the face knocking her down.

"No you won't!" She yelled, "WHAT!?" Pyronica yelled, and Millie quickly got to work untying everyone. "Get them! NOW!" She ordered, the other maniacs charged at them ready to attack.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Millie yelled, they ran for the exit only for Keyhole to reach it first and use his powers to lock it.

"There's no escape!" He yelled laughing evilly,

The other maniacs and the Pines family began to fight. Dipper fought Hectorgon while Mabel and Pacifica fought Keyhole.

Stan and Ford worked together to knock out Xanthar but then heard two squeals. Pyronica had Rocky and Jasmine.

"Help us!" They screamed, they ran for Pyronica but she saw them coming and flung them against wall with a flick of her wrist. They struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Now you both shall watch the ones you love burn." But the bright pink monster was punched in the face and she dropped the to Hispanic women.

"Let them go." Millie hissed, Pyronica wiped her mouth and then bred her razor sharp teeth at her.

"You foolish girl! Prepare to die!" She yelled, she lunged at her but in one quick move Mabel grabbed a pale of water and ran in front of Millie and spalshed it on Pyronica. A hissing sound came out as the water put her out and smoke came from her body.

"GAH!" Pyronica shrieked, the other maniacs ran to her and helped her as she weakly stood up. They glared at the Pines family.

"You..you may have won today. But mark our words...we will get you…" Xanthar then busted a hole through the ceiling and they took off.

* * *

 **The Mystery Shack:**

"That was quite the party!" Dipper said, he Mabel, their uncles, Rocky and Jasmine, Pacifica, and Candy and Grenda were now sitting in the T.V room preparing to watch a scary movie.

"It was fun!" Grenda said,

Millie then walked into the room holding some DVD cases.

"Okay we've got: "Nightmare on Birch Street", "Thursday the 14th", and "Shriek"." She said holding the cases up for them to see.

" "Shriek" please!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison,

So they all spent the rest of the night watching the movie putting an end to another Summerween.

* * *

(*) La Fíesta _(A party)_

(*) Sí _(Yes)_

(*) bebé codicioso _(Greedy Baby)_

* * *

 **Well, there's another chapter. Happy Halloween everyone!" :D**


	14. Chapter 12: Old Memories

**A.N: Here I am again! We're going to find out how Millie erased her memories of Ford in this chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Greasy's Diner:**

"Hey! Welcome back you guys!" Millie greeted the Pines family energetically as she approached their table, it had been three days since the Summerween party incident and even after that..."eventful" evening, she was still her usual perky self.

"Hiyah Millie!" Stan said smiling, Stan and Ford were hungry and the kids were too so they decided to take the kids out for breakfast while Rocky and Jasmine were back at the shack sleeping in.

"Morning kids." She smiled turning to the kids, both Dipper and Mabel smiled back at her.

"Alright so what can I get 'ya?" Millie asked, "Pancakes for me and Dipper." Mabel said, "And just coffee for us, Millie." Stan replied,

"And Bob's our uncle!" Mabel said, Millie just giggled. "Okay, I'll have that right out." She said,

Both Stans were silent after she left. They hadn't been acting the same since they figured out what Millie had done to erase Ford from her memories. One thing still boggled the both of them. Why did she do it?

"Grunkle Stan? Great Uncle Ford? Are you guys alright?" Mabel asked slightly concerned, both of them snapped out of it.

"Yeah, we're fine, kids. We were just thinking…" Ford replied,

"About Millie?" Dipper spoke up, "Yeah." Stan said, "It just seems so unnatural…" Ford said, "She would never do something like erasing her memory. And how could she even get access to the memory gun? She would have had to run into…" He trailed off.

"Run into who?" Dipper asked, Ford didn't respond, he stood up. "Susan we'll need that breakfast to go." He told Lazy Susan, the waitress just gave him a smile and nodded.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Dipper asked, the middle-aged scientist looked down at his nephew and replied. "...To see an old friend…"

* * *

 **McGucket Manor:**

Old Man McGucket was busy in his lab drawing up the blueprints to his latest invention that we was going to sell to the government.

"Okay, add this here, and screw that in there…". He muttered to himself as he sketched out the plans. But he was interrupted by the sound of his lab door opening. In came a butler dressed in a black suit and bow tie.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. McGucket, but the Pines family is here to see you.

McGucket sprang from his seat in pure joy. "Well I'll be greased and slipped through a pet door! Tell them I'll be right up!" He told his butler, his butler nodded. "Very well, sir."

McGucket went upstairs and saw the Pines family sitting in the parlor room sitting on the couches. The only one who wasn't sitting was Stan who was walking around the room secretly pocketing things.

" _Stealing things, doo dee doo, gonna sell it all online."_ He sang,

"Holy cheese and crackers! Hello everyone! He said, he walked over to one of the couches and sat next to Dipper. "How 'y'all doin'?" He asked, "Fine, Fiddleford." Ford replied to his friend, "But listen, we're here to ask you something…"

McGucket just smiled at his friend. "Of course! Anything for an old friend! What can I do for 'ya?"

Ford reached into a bag he had beside him. He pulled out the remnants of the broken memory gun that was now in a plastic bag. "We're here because of this." He said seriously.

McGucket's smile faded upon seeing the broken gun. "...The memory gun? What about it?" He asked,

"Stanley and I ran into an old friend of ours, Millie Lee. And she doesn't remember who I am...We suspect that you ran into her at some point and erased her memories with the memory gun…" Ford explained, McGucket just gave his old friend a sad look and sighed.

"I may be sane again but my memory's still a little fuzzy...I don't think I recall ever meeting a Millie…" McGucket replied sadly,

Ford sighed as he stood. "Well, thanks anyways...Come on kids." He looked at his brother who was at the far end of the room. "Stanley let's go, we're leaving."

"Just a second, bro. I'm almost done steal-I mean, _"admiring"_ all this valuable stuff."

McGucket then suddenly felt a light go on in his head. "Oh! W-Wait! I remember now!" He said, "Remember what?" Stan asked,

"I...I do remember erasing her memories of you…" The crazy scientist confessed, "Why did you do it?" Dipper asked, "She-she wanted me to. I don't entirely remember why...But she looked mighty upset…But it must've had something to do with you if she erased you from her memory." McGucket explained, Stan's face instantly gained a nervous look.

"Hey, if we were able to get you your memories back as well as Grunkle Stan's...Could we bring hers back too?" Mabel spoke up,

"Yeah Mabel! That's possible! McGucket, is there any way we could get her memories back?" Dipper asked, "Hmm…" McGucket rubbed his chin in thought, "How did you get back Stan's memories?" He asked, "I showed him my scrapbook with all our summer memories." Mabel replied, "Do you have any old pictures of the three of you together?" The old scientist asked,

"I do." Ford replied, he pulled out the picture of the three of them out of his trench coat. He handed it to McGucket.

McGucket looked the photo over thoroughly. He then handed it back to his friend. "No, that won't be enough…" He began to pace around the room trying to think of another solution.

Suddenly Dipper thought of something. "Hey! Why don't we find her old memories and show them to her. Like with you." He said,

McGucket looked at the young explorer shaking his head again. "I'm afraid I didn't record her losing her memory, and we can't possibly go back to the museum to get her memories. Remember when we faced the Society of the Blind Eye? There were more memories piled up than a jar full of June bugs! It'd take forever to find her memories…" He looked to Ford with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ford...But I'm afraid that her memory of you is as good as gone...You're nothing more than a stranger to her now…"

"No!" Stan yelled, "There has to be a way to bring her back!" Ford begged his friend, " _Please_ McGucket!? There has to be _some_ other way!" Mabel pleaded as well.

McGucket rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor thinking. Everyone was staring at him waiting for a reply.

"Well...I guess I could try to find some other way...But in the meantime, I suggest that you have her get to know you all over again."

"Well, thanks McGucket." Dipper said, the old scientist nodded and replied, "Anytime."

The Pines family turned and exited the parlor when McGucket remembered something else.

"Hey Ford! Wait up!" He called, he ran to a nearby filing cabinet and pulled something out. He ran to his friend who eyed him curiously.

"If you do succeed and get Millie her memories back, give her this…" He then dropped something into Ford's hand. It was an identical copy of the photo that he had.

"And this." He then dropped something else into his hand. The six-fingered savant's eyes widened upon seeing the object.

"This is the seaglass bracelet that I gave to her…" He said in disbelief, the bracelet was now old and dirty after so many years but it still remained beautiful.

Ford grasped the bracelet in his hand tightly. "Thank you Fiddleford…" He then turned and left to catch up with the others.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan were already far ahead.

"I hope we can get Millie her memories back." Dipper told them, "It wouldn't be fair if she can never recognize Great Uncle Ford again…"

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, I wonder why she even erased him from her memories in the first place."

"McGucket said that she was upset when he did it. J wonder what she was upset about…" Dipper replied,

Stan was silent while they talked. He just stared at the ground lost in his thoughts.

' _Aww man! I didn't think this could happen! I only said it to protect her! But now she doesn't remember him!'_ He thought, Dipper and Mabel noticed their uncle was acting very quiet.

"Grunkle Stan? You okay?" Mabel spoke up, Stan instantly napped out of his thoughts and laughed nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, pumpkin…" Then he thought, _'No one can know the truth…'_

* * *

 **I know this chapter was kinda short but I wanted to dish it out as soon as I could...Because...well...I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. I'm going to Florida for a week. The good news is I'll be able to work on the story there so I might have the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday So there's that. So anyway, McGucket erased Millie's memories with the memory gun, and now they're going to have find another way to get them back. And what is Stan hiding from everyone else? Hmmmm…..Well, find out in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**


	15. Chapter 13: Friends, Family, and a Yeti

**A.N: Hey hey hey! Well, I'm back from vacation! Florida was absolutely wonderful! But it's good to be home now, there is absolutely no other place like home. Okay, here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Stanley, are you sure you know where we're going?" Ford asked his brother while looking at a map.

Stan just gingerly kept his focus on the road. "Sure I do, we're going the right way to the ski lodge, trust me."

"Stan, DO you know?" Rocky asked, even she was unsure of her beau,

"Yeah. This doesn't look like the right way." Jasmine added on,

"Stanley, the map says that it's this way." Ford explained pointing at the route they were supposed to take.

Stan just waved his brother off. "Please! We don't need that map! This is a shortcut, we'll be there in no time and in one piece!"

In the backseat of the car, Dipper and Mabel were both dressed in slightly heavy coats and ski caps ready to ski. The Pines family was on their way to the Mount Abominable Ski Lodge for a day of skiing. They both had never done it before but they were willing to try. Well, one of them was.

"Isn't this great, Dipper!? We're going SKIING!" Mabel screamed from the top of her lungs, her high pitched voice was so loud it made Dipper cringe.

"Uh yeah...I guess so…" Dipper said unsure, unlike his overly enthusiastic sister, Dipper felt a little uneasy about skiing. It was just from the fact that people have gotten injured or in some cases have even gotten killed when skiing. He rubbed his neck in nervousness as he thought about the numerous things that could go wrong.

"But who knows, maybe something interesting will happen. You never know with Gravity Falls." Dipper finished,

"Yeah, but it would be more fun to ski." Mabel replied, Dipper then looked to their two uncles who were still debating in the driver and passenger seats and their girlfriends trying to stop the argument.

"Trust me, bro! My way's quicker!" Stan argued, Ford retaliated, "Stan we need to follow the map! What if we get lost!?"

"Come on, bro! Since when have I ever gotten us into trouble?" Stan yelled back, the original Mystery Twins then proceeded to argue as Stan drove up the mountain.

Since Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine were so engaged in their petty argument, none of them saw a deer jump in the middle of the road.

"Uh..Grunkle Stan? Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper said trying to get his uncles' attention, the two older twins continued to argue.

"Guys." Dipper tried again, once again the twins ignored him. The car was so close to hitting the deer. The deer itself saw the car coming and froze up in fear.

"If you would just trust my sense of direction for once in your life! Just once! Then maybe we wouldn't be having this argument! " Stan yelled at his brother, Ford yelled back, "If _you_ would just do things the right way for once in _your_ life then we wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place, Stanley!"

Dipper shook Rocky's arm to get her attention. "Rocky! Rocky!" The Hispanic woman turned towards him, "Not now, Dipper." She said as gentle as possible. She then turned back to her sister and the still arguing Stans.

"Guys! Please stop!" She begged, "Sì! Let's not fight!" Jasmine agreed, "You're gonna cause us to crash!" The car was speeding towards the deer even faster! Somebody had to do something.

"DEER!" Mabel screeched at the top of her lungs. The four elders finally looked back to the road and saw the deer still standing there frozen.

"Whoa!" Stan yelled, he grabbed hold of the wheel again and made a sharp jolt around the deer just barely avoiding it.

Stan sighed of relief. "There, you see? Nothing to worry abou-." The car then sped off the edge of the turn and plummeted towards the snowy ground dozens of feet below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the car continued to fall and was now flipping around in the air. As they got nearer and nearer to the ground the Pines family stopped screaming and braced themselves for their rapidly approaching deaths. The car hit the snow covered earth causing a bunch of the powdery white stuff to fly up and did a few flips over and then finally landed on it's wheels coming to a safe stop and the airbags in the front went off.

Everyone in the car was paralyzed in fear from almost dying. After a minute of silence Dipper realized that they were all okay. "We're alive." He said relieved, then Jasmine noticed something else. "Hey guys! The ski lodge is over there!" She pointed, the rest of the family looked in the direction of which she was pointing and saw their destination. Stan's face just grew a smile and he laughed hitting the airbag that came out of the steering wheel. "Haha! I did it!" He then turned to his brother. "See? I told you that you can trust my sense of direction!"

"Stanley! You nearly killed us!" Ford yelled at him, "But I didn't, did I!?" Stan replied braggingly, his face still held that obnoxious smile. The family of six got out of the car and headed for the ski lodge.

"Okay kids, stay here while we go get the gear." Jasmine instructed them kindly, the four elders then walked off leaving the Mystery Twins behind.

"Man, I can't wait to go skiing! I think it's going to be fun!" Mabel said cheerfully. Dipper just looked at the ground uneasily as she gave him a playful shove. "Heh, yeah…" He replied obviously still nervous, He looked up at the mountain slope and saw some people that were going down from the higher levels. One of them faceplanted in the snow while the other fell a bit and screamed as they landed in a snowbank at the bottom of the slope. The impact sounded painful. Dipper suddenly felt like he was going to throw up.

Mabel noticed her brother's uneasy behavior.

"Bro-bro are you okay?" She asked, "Oh yeah, I'm okay." Dipper lied, but the conversation was instantly interrupted.

"Okay, we got the gear, better get to the lift." Stan said as the uncles and their girlfriends came back,

"Okay!" Mabel said still excited, in his head, Dipper was praying for a miracle that would prevent him from having to do this.

"GAH! SOMEBODY HELP!" Someone yelled, everyone began to look around and then saw two grown men donned in ski gear as well running up to them. Their faces were as pale as ghosts and their pupils were shrunken in fear.

"Please!" One of the men begged, he had slightly messy brown hair and blue eyes. The other had short blonde hair with green eyes. Their ski suits looked slightly torn and their faces and bodies looked beaten up.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ford asked the two skiers, the blonde one panted and wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath. "We were up at the highest slope, my brother, my girlfriend, Charlotte, and I were about to go down but then some big hairy thing swooped in and grabbed my girlfriend. We tried to fight him to get her back but he knocked us to the ground as if we were nothing and took off with her!" He explained,

"What did this creature look like?" Dipper asked stepping in, "Well let's see uh, it was tall and had long white fur and sharp claws almost like a bear!" The blonde man described to him, the brunette then cut in, "Yeah! Like...like abominable snow monster!"

"An abominable snow monster?" Dipper said surprised, "But don't those things only exist in the movies?"

"Yeah but I guess they're real!" The brunette replied, "He was tall, like, seven feet and he was covered from head to toe in long white fur!" The blonde man sulked, "I don't know how we'll get her back..."

"Don't listen to them, Dipper! They probably just ran into a large bear and just think they saw a yeti." Stan said folding his arms over his chest. He didn't care if it was possible or not. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't buying their little story.

"No we're serious! It really was a yeti! You have to believe us!" The blonde man replied,

"Don't worry, we'll get your girlfriend back." Ford assured the two skiers, the blonde man perked up. "Really?" He said, "Yeah! We'll save her!" Mabel said heroically,

"So does this mean we're not going skiing?" Dipper asked trying not to sound relieved, "Yeah not until we rescue that girl from the snowman." Stan replied, "Awww!" Mabel whined, "Aww darn!" Dipper said trying to sound disappointed, inside he heaved a sigh of relief. His prayer was answered, he almost had to ski but now he didn't have to. That was a close one.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll take the ski lifts up to those hills. Then we'll split up and search for the snowman." Ford explained to the others, "Now since there are six of us." He looked to Mabel. "Mabel, you go with Roquèl and Jasmine. Stanley, Dipper, and I will go together."

"We're coming with you guys." The blonde said, "I'm not leaving this mountain without Charlotte!" His brother joined in, "Yeah, she's family to us! We're not leaving her behind!"

"Okay then." Jasmine smiled nodding, "I'm Bruce." The blonde introduced himself, he then gestured to his brother. "And this is Chad." Chad waved to everyone. "Hey." He said,

"Okay then, if you two are coming with us, then Chad, you go with Rocky, Jasmine, and Mabel. Bruce, you'll come with us." Ford continued, "Alright then." Bruce nodded, "Thank you."

The the group of eight got on the ski lifts and went up the mountain side. When they reached the top they boarded off the ski lifts and looked around at the ski lodge and the small lumber town of Gravity Falls far down below. The view from up there was utterly amazing.

"Okay, you four…" Ford looked to the two hispanic women, his niece, and Chad. "...You will cover the east side of the mountain…Stanley, Dipper, Bruce, and I will cover the west side. If any of us finds anything, contact us. If you run into the snowman, scream as loud as you can…" And with that everyone split off. Mabel saw Dipper and pulled him aside which confused the awkward teen quite a bit.

"Dipper are you okay? You've been acting…"jumpy"." Mabel asked him, Dipper just shrugged her off, "Yeah Mabel I'm good. I'm fine." He assured her, "You sure? You looked kinda sick earlier when we watched the skiers come down the hill." She pointed out,

"Uh yeah! I _was_ sick! With uh..Excitement! Yeah! I was so excited to go skiing that I accidentally made myself sick." He lied, Mabel's concerned look instantly turned into her signature happy one.

"Oh okay! That makes sense! I'm sick with excitement too! I can't wait to go down!" She said giving him another playful shove, Dipper just rubbed his arm nervously laughing. "Hehe...yeah…" His twin sister then happily danced off to go join the girls and Chad in their search for the Abominable Snowman.

"Dipper, you coming?" Bruce sincerely called out to him, Dipper just turned to the young skier and nodded. "Yeah! Coming!"

"Okay, we have to go this way." Jasmine pointed forward,

* * *

The three girls and one man trudged through the snow. Mabel, Rocky, and Jasmine trailed behind Chad who was leading. As they walked higher up the mountain the air started to get colder and the wind started blowing harder due to the altitude and the snow was getting harder to go through.

Mabel squeezed her eyes shut. Her fear of heights that she got the previous summer was starting to get the best of her. She clung to Jasmine who just smiled sincerely down at the girl and held her close as they walked.

"Jasmine can I ask you a question?" Mabel asked, Jasmine looked down at the young teenage girl and smiled. "Sure Mabel...What's up?"

"Well, it's Dipper...He's acting weird...Whenever I mention skiing he acts all funny and I don't know why…" Mabel told her,

"Well, maybe he's afraid." Jasmine replied, "No, not Dipper! He's not scared of anything! He's the brave one." Mabel instantly spoke out,

"Everyone gets scared, Mabel...Even brave people get scared…" Jasmine said, she then began to softly stroke Mabel's brown hair and Mabel felt calm at the Hispanic woman's touch.

"How much farther do we have to go?" asked Rocky who was following close behind.

"Probably not too far, Rocky." Jasmine replied, "Hey guys! Check it out I found some white fur!" Chad yelled running up to them, in his hand was a huge clump of white fur. "We must be getting close." He said,

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and a female scream.

"*Oh Dios mío!" Jasmine yelled, "Charlotte!" Chad yelled, they ran up the hill and a huge shadow fell upon them and they gazed up at the creature in fear as it growled deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain, Dipper, Stan, Ford, and Bruce were not having much luck on the search either.

"Ugh! How much longer of this!? My feet are starting to hurt!" Stan complained, he then glared at his brother who was hiking far ahead of him without any trouble.

"Hey! How are you standing this, bro!?" He asked, Ford turned to him. "Well, when you are a wanted fugitive in numerous dimensions then you're going to need to run. Thirty years of that put me in shape." He replied humorously,

"Oh ha ha." Stan deadpanned rolling his eyes, they continued up the mountain until they stopped abrupt.

"Look there!" Ford pointed towards the snow, there were large non-human footprints in the snow.

Dipper knelt down and briefly unzipped his coat pulling out the second journal and flipped through it. After a minute he stopped on the page he was looking for.

"Aha! Here!" He showed that the book was open to a page with footprints of supernatural creatures and he set the journal down near the footprints so they could compare them. He pointed to the one that was slightly different than the one in the snow but it was almost an exact resemblance.

"This footprint looks the closest to the one here in the snow. The footprint in the journal belongs to a sasquatch...A.K.A, Bigfoot…"

Stan just folded his arms and shrugged. "So? What does that mean?" Dipper looked to his convict uncle. "So, the Abominable Snowman must be a close relative to the sasquatch if their tracks are similar...The one's here in the snow are the snowman's...we're on the right track." He replied, they looked to the trail ahead of them. "We just have to keep going." Ford said as they began to walk again,

Stan groaned sitting on a rock. "Seriously!? More walking!? I don't if I can take much more of this! We don't even know the girl so why should we care!?" Ford whirled around to face his brother.

"Stanley a woman's _life_ is at stake! She could die!" He told him,

"You, Rocky, Jasmine, and the kids are all I care about! I don't want to risk our lives to help some strangers we don't even know!"

Bruce cut in, "Dude! My girl's up there probably getting her insides eaten out by a yeti and we need to save her! She's is family to my brother and I like your family is to you..."

Stan didn't reply.

"...Fine then, Stanley...We'll just continue on then…" Ford finished leaving with Bruce, Dipper was following suit and then he looked back at Grunkle Stan. He then looked back to Ford and Bruce still fearlessly walking up the path and then walked over to his uncle and sat down on the rock next to him.

Stan gave the young adventurer an odd look as Dipper just sat there sadly staring down at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, kid?" Stan asked him, Dipper just sighed, "...Grunkle Stan...I'm so confused…" The old man was now listening. "Confused about what?" He asked,

"...I'm..scared to go skiing…I'm just so afraid of the possibility of something going wrong and either Mabel and I getting hurt...or worse…" He blanched at the second thought. "But Mabel is so hyped on us going, and I don't want to let her down…" The con man just put his hand on the teenage explorer's shoulder in comfort.

"Tell her the truth, she'll understand." Dipper just smiled up at him. "...Thanks Grunkle Stan…" Suddenly the nice moment was broken when they heard Bruce yell.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS!" He yelled, both Dipper and Stan looked at each other suddenly concerned and then took off running up the mountain.

"Stay back you hideous beast!" Ford yelled as he backed away from the large creature in front of Bruce and him. It was the abominable snowman. It was seven feet tall like Bruce and Chad had said and it's long white fur was matted and filthy. The yeti monster just bared his yellow teeth at the middle aged scientist and the young skier.

Dipper and Stan ran up to the two victims.

"Great Uncle Ford! What's going on!?" Dipper yelled, then he and Stan saw the yeti now towered over them as well. He quickly scooped up Bruce and Ford and then snarled at the con man and awkward teen. Despite the fear that he was feeling, Dipper put on his brave face and stood up to the monster.

"Hey, you!" He yelled, "You release my uncle and our friend and then surrender that girl you kidnapped!" In response the yeti slammed his hand down on Dipper and scooped him up too. The three captured humans struggled to break free of his tight grips but to no avail.

"Stanley do something!" Ford yelled to his brother, anger arose in Stan as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright you overgrown rug! When you mess with my family you've gone too far!" He then held his left hand up in a fist revealing his brass knuckles.

The yeti roared in his face and Stan lunged at him managing to tackle him down. The yeti got up and tossed Stan off of him sending the old man flying into a tree. Stan charged towards the yeti again and attacked it with everything he had throwing numerous punches and kicks at every chance he got. For a moment it looked like Stan was going to win the battle. To finish it all off Stan attempted to hit the abominable monster straight up in the crotch. When he tried however it had no effect on the yeti. There was a moment of silence and Stan looked up at the yeti frightened.

"Well...that didn't work." He finally spoke up, instantly the yeti's large fist collided with Stan's face sending him flying once again only this time he face-planted in the snow.

The yeti scooped up Stan and began to trudge up towards the tip of the mountain with the four guys clenched tightly in both fists. When they eventually reached the top there was a large cave that they then entered. The yeti then took the four frightened humans and hung them upside down in the icy ceiling of the cave. The yeti then let out a loud roar and then prepared to eat them.

"...Way to go Stanley." Ford grumbled sarcastically, "Now we're all captured."

"Hey! I tried okay!? That thing it must weigh over 500 pounds! What was I supposed to do!?" Stan retaliated,

"Stop yelling at each other right now! What's the point!? We're going to get eaten by this thing!" Bruce snapped at them,

"Bruce? Is that you?" A voice called out, "...Chad?" Bruce replied, "Bro, up here!" Chad yelled out, the guys struggled to look upward to see Chad along with Jasmine, Rocky, and Mabel hanging upside down as well.

"Jasmine! Rocky! How did you guys end up here!?" Stan asked, "We were searching the east side of the mountain and then that repulsive thing just took us up here and then left and came back with you!" Rocky replied, "*El es tan grosero!"

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled out to his sister, "Dipper!" Mabel yelled back, "What are we going to do!?"

"Hey! Who are you guys!?" Another voice called out, it was young and feminine. Everyone looked in the direction of which the voice came from and saw a young woman hanging from the ceiling of the cave as well. She was thin and had long straight golden hair. Fear was overtly shown in her brown eyes.

"Charlotte!" Bruce yelled out to the girl, "Bruce! Bruce baby!" Charlotte yelled out as well, she reached her arm out as if she were trying to grab him although she knew she was too far from him.

Dipper then suddenly got an idea. He began yelling out. "How are we going to get out of here!?" Everyone looked at him with confusion, "Dipper what are you doing?" Jasmine asked him, "We need to find a way out of here!" He yelled again, suddenly the cave shook slightly.

"Dipper! Lower your voice it's not safe to do it in a cave like this!" Ford told him desperately, but Dipper just continued to yell and make loud noises.

"Whoa little dude! Chill out you're going to cause an avalanche!" Bruce now begged as well. Dipper just looked to the skier with a cunning smile. "That's the idea." He replied,

Mabel then started yelling as well. "Hey ugly!" The yeti looked up to her, "Yeah you! You're so hairy that not even a shave could fix you!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, "Look at me I'm hanging upside down!" She then said in a goofy voice,

Suddenly everybody else caught on with Dipper's plan and began to yell and make loud noises as well. This got the attention of the yeti and in response he roared loudly at them and then they heard a loud crack. The yeti looked up to the icy ceiling of the cave crack due to the loudness of their yells and the yeti's roar.

Then the entire roof of the cave collapsed and and snow and ice spilled everywhere, as the snow came falling down on the yeti the Pines family and the three skiers fell from the ceiling and rolled in the snow as they landed. They all stood up as they heard the yeti roar loudly again. Then the cave started to shake again.

Stan grabbed Dipper's arm while Ford grabbed Mabel's. "We gotta get out of here! Fast!" Bruce yelled, "Yeah this place is about to go down!" Chad added on, they all ran out of the cave as fast as their legs could take them. While more snow and ice collapsed on the yeti burying him alive and blocked the entrance to the cave.

The nine of them looked back at the cave each one wide-eyed and struggling for breath. But then the yeti's fist burst out of the snow showing that he was still alive. They all screamed and ran down the mountain at their fastest. The monster busted through the large snow bank at the front of his cave and roared loudly.

The Pines family and their new friends raced down the snowy paths not daring to look back. At one point Mabel glanced back and saw the yeti was now chasing them in hot pursuit and was gaining on them fast.

"Gah! He's right behind us!" She screeched, the nine of them picked up their speed and began to run faster as the monster continued to chase them. Stan then grabbed the tip of a tall pine tree and catapulted it into the abominable snowman's face. The monster roared out and clenched his face in pain as he fell backwards.

Eventually they reach a dead end at the ski slope. Bruce, Chad, and Charlotte's eyes widened at the sight of the slope. "This is the slope where he attacked us!" Chad told them, "How do we get down!?" Rocky said panicking, "There's only one way to get down there to safety…" Bruce said, "We've got to ski down!"

Mabel cheered, "Yay!" She said, Luckily all nine people had their ski stuff packed up for after they rescued Charlotte. They all geared up and were preparing to go down the long steep slope.

Bruce, Chad, and Charlotte went first. "Let's do this!" Charlotte said to them, then the three of them pushed their ski poles into the snow and went down the slope at a very fast speed.

Dipper gulped at it as he stared at how far down from the ground he was.

"You kids go first! We'll be right behind you!" Ford told them, Dipper shivered as he was about to go down the slope while Mabel was standing beside him gleaming with excitement.

"Let's do this!" She said, "Wait Mabel! I can't!" Dipper told her, "What!? Dipper we have to or else that monster will get us!" Mabel replied, "No Mabel! The truth is...I'm scared of skiing…" Dipper confessed,

Mabel's look softened, "What?" She said, "I wanted to tell you but you were so excited about it that I didn't want to let you down."

Mabel just smiled and said, "It's okay, Dipper...I understand that you're nervous about skiing. I'm sort of afraid of heights." "Um, not to interrupt this sweet moment but need I remind you there's a seven foot abominable snow monster coming for us!" Stan yelled to them, Mabel took her brother's hand. "Come on, we'll go down together…" Dipper just smiled back and then the two twins sped down. It was a fast way down and the cold blustery wind of the mountain was harsh on their faces. They could hear Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine coming down after them and then the yeti's roars as he reached the slope.

Eventually the Mystery Twins reached the bottom where Bruce, Chad, and Charlotte were waiting.

"We...We did it! We're alive!" Mabel yelled happily, she then hugged Dipper who gladly hugged her back.

"Dipper you overcame your fear!" She said, "Yeah, I did. Thanks Mabel. Thank God that we also outran that snowman."

Just then their uncles and their girlfriends reached the bottom of the slope and ran to them.

"Kids!" Stan said happily, the four elders and the two kids all came together in a group hug.

"Oh cariños! We're so glad you're safe!" Jasmine said on the verge of tears, the odd family of six then looked back up the mountain where the yeti was roaring to them from the slope's edge and then turned and walked away. Then Bruce, Chad, and Charlotte approached them.

"We thank you so much for helping us save my girlfriend, Bruce aid as he gestured to Charlotte who just smiled and blushed.

"Hey, we were happy to help." Dipper assured them, "We still don't know how to thank you guys…" Chad said, "How about a round of cocoa at the ski lounge? On us."

"Okay!" Dipper and Mabel said together,

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"You fool!" Pyronica yelled as she angrily threw a block of ice towards a wall, the yeti quickly ducked for cover as the block of ice hit the wall behind him.

"You had ONE job to do, and you managed to let them get away!" She then growled and turned her back to him. "Incompetent moron!" She grumbled under her breath, the other maniacs just looked on in fear as the yeti was getting constantly berated by Pyronica.

"Now they're still alive and breathing and we'll never get our revenge if they all aren't dead!"

"Actually Pyronica I just realized a flaw in our plan…" Teeth spoke up, Pyronica whirled her head to look at him her one eye blazing which pierced through the set of teeth's soul...if he even had one…

"And what is that?" She hissed, Teeth shivered, "W-Well, we want to finish what Bill started and break the barrier...The only one who knows the equation is that old scientist guy in their family." He said referring to Ford, "We can't get the equation out of him if he's dead..."

Pyronica's angry loo suddenly vanished as she rubbed her chin in thought. "You know what, Teeth? You're right! Well then I guess we'll just have to get the equation from him and THEN kill them.

* * *

(*) Oh Dios mío! _(Oh my god!)_

(*) El es tan grosero! _(He is so rude!)_

 **Oh my god! The Pines family faced a yeti! And Pyronica was the one that put the yeti up to killing them! And now a new plan is forming in her head! What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time! ;)**


	16. Chapter 14: Dream Boy High Nightmare

**A.N: Hey everybody! I'm on roll again! Here's the next chapter! Here we're going to see a situation that gives a bit of a nod to my other fanfic: "In Gravity Falls", we're also going to see more Dipcifica happen *raises eyebrows up and down* I hope you guys like it! ^^ Oh yeah, I'd also like to thank one of my fans gamelover41592 who has been supportive of me throughout this story thus far. Okay let's do this thing! ;)**

* * *

The door to the Mystery Shack knocked. "I'll get it!" Mabel yelled running to answer it, but before she could reach the door she tripped on her own feet and landed flat on her face with an "oof". As she later there Dipper boredly walked past her to answer the door for her. He opened the door to see Pacifica standing on the front porch in a long purple slicker and closing a matching colored umbrella. It was raining outside

She smiled, "Hey dorks!" She said,

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Pacifica?" He said confused, Mabel instantly sprung up from the floor and smiled one of the biggest smiles the other two teens had ever seen.

"Hi Pacifica!" She exclaimed happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm free today and I figured I'd just drop by and maybe we could hang out or something. That is, if you guys want to." Both twins looked at one another and nodded, "Yeah, that could be cool I guess." Dipper replied,

Pacifica smiled as she entered the shack. The three of them went into the T.V room and Pacifica sat down on the floor trying not to revile in horror at the trash littering the yellow carpet.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" She asked, Mabel took a seat down beside her. "I don't know, what do you think, Dipper?" She asked her twin, the teen adventurer just shrugged. "Beats me."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door again and Mabel went to answer it again without tripping on her face this time.

Candy and Grenda were standing on their doorstep and both were smiling brightly.

"Hey Mabel!" They both greeted loudly, "Ladies!" Mabel greeted loud as well, she opened the door wider and allowed them to come inside. They entered the T.V room and saw Dipper and Pacifica looking at them with blank stares.

"Look who decided to join the party!" Mabel said ecstatically,

Then both Dipper's and Pacifica's expressions turned into kind smiles.

"Hey girls." Dipper waved, "Hi." Pacifica eaved as well,

Then Mabel suddenly got an idea. "Hey! How about we watch a movie?" She suggested, the young Northwest just shrugged, "Alright." Dipper shrugged as well, "Okay, what movie?" He asked, Mabel then reached into the video cabinet and pulled out a VHS.

" _This_ movie." She said gleaming,

Dipper's eyes widened upon seeing the VHS cover. "No way! Nu-uh! We are NOT watching THAT!" He protested,

Candy and Grenda squeaked as Mabel held the movie up. She was holding the VHS case for the movie "Dream Boy High", that awful PG movie that Mabel had an unhealthy obsession with.

"Why not? I like it." Mabel said sadly, "We do too!" Grenda added referring to herself and Candy,

"I've never seen it." Pacifica said, shaking her head.

"What!?" The three friends said together in disbelief, "You've never seen "Dream Boy High"!?" Mabel said in sudden shock, "Oh no Pacifica, don't encourage them!" Dipper whined burying his face in his hands,

"Well then we have to watch it!" Mabel yelled happily, "Oh joy!" Dipper rolled his eyes, he then looked to Pacifica. "Trust me, you're not gonna like this." The young blonde just smiled, "Who knows, it might be fun." She replied, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn 'ya."

Mabel took the VHS out of it's case and popped in into the VCR. As the movie started generic pop music began to start playing as the title appeared on the screen.

Dipper groaned into the pillow that was in the recliner, this was going to be a **LONG** afternoon.

Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica watched the movie on the floor lying on their bellies and were enjoying the opening song that was still playing while Dipper slouched in the yellow recliner just wanting the whole experience to be over. When the movie finally started Mabel struggled not to scream in excitement. Then as the two main characters Craz and Xyler came onscreen, the naïve brunette couldn't hold her fangirling in anymore and flew into a squealing rage.

Dipper and Pacifica covered their ears as Mabel screamed. When she finally settled down they continued to watch the movie. After three minutes the bright flashing colors and loud generic music were starting to give make Pacifica cringe and Dipper's head hurt, while Mabel and her friends on the other hand were unphased. Pacifica decided to excuse herself for a few minutes and make some popcorn for them to eat.

At about thirty minutes in, they were at the love scene where Xyler and Craz were at makeout point with their crushes in the movie. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all awed at the beautiful scene while Pacifica watch with an uninterested expression and Dipper was close to gagging. The three hyperactive teens scarfed most of the popcorn down leaving only a little left for Dipper and Pacifica.

As Xyler and Craz kissed their crushes Dipper reached into the bowl of popcorn and unknowingly grabbed Pacifica's hand. It took them both a minute to notice and when they did they quickly pulled them away both blushing horribly.

"Sorry..." Pacifica said embarrassed, "...It's cool..." Dipper nervously replied, they were relieved that the girls were paying attention to the movie to see this or else they would be teasing them nonstop.

After another thirty minutes the movie came to an end and the credits began to play along with the opening song.

"That was amazing." Mabel gushed, "Seriously? You three **LIKE** that movie!? Bueck!" Pacifica said in disgust, she then turned to the teenage explorer. "What did you think Dipper?" She asked, Dipper's eyes were wide and he was completely stiff as if he were traumatized. "...Never again…" He said in horror,

Mabel sighed as she held the VHS case staring dreamily at the cover with Xyler and Craz. "If only I lived in "Dream Boy High"..."

"Yeah, Xyler is so dreamy." Grenda swooned, "No Craz is!" Candy argued, "NO! XYLER!" Grenda said now really mad, "CRAZ!" Candy yelled, Mabel then got in between them trying to break it up.

"Woah woah, ladies ladies…" She said calming them down, "I think it's safe to say that they are both really dreamy." The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Please! If I lived in that world I think I'd wanna throw myself in front of a bus." Pacifica said,

"Well _I_ would _love_ to live there!" Mabel said hugging the VHS case close to her chest,

"Well now thanks to that movie, I need an aspirin." Dipper complained rubbing his aching head. He climbed out of the recliner and headed for the kitchen to get the aspirin bottle. He reached into the cupboard to get it and managed to down two pills.

When he returned however he noticed that Mabel was having trouble getting the tape out of the VCR.

"Mabel what's going on? Is the tape not coming out?" He asked as he walked over to her, he knelt down right in front of the T.V as Mabel was frantically pressing the eject button hoping that the tape will pop out.

"I'm trying! But it's not ejecting the tape!" She replied, she suddenly started banging her fist on the VCR repeatedly which caused Dipper and Pacifica to spring into action and grab both her arms and try to restrain her.

"Mabel stop!" Dipper yelled at her, "You're gonna break it!" Pacifica continued, after having no luck of stopping her punches, they finally managed to pull her off and the five of them flew back and landed on their behinds.

The old T.V and VCR suddenly started shaking and the five teens were confused as to what was going on. Then the T.V suddenly sucked them all in and they vanished.

* * *

Pacifica groaned rubbing her head as she sat up. "Where are we?" She asked, everyone else groaned as they sat up. They looked around and they seemed to be in what looked like a courtyard for a high school. Annoying music was playing and the colors around them were so bright it was beginning to hurt their eyes.

"Oh my gosh…" Mabel said surprised as she looked around, "Guys, we're in-!"

Suddenly the school bell rang which got the five young teens' attention. They turned to the school to see a bunch of odd looking people exit out. They looked on with confused faces until they saw two certain people come out. Both were tall and muscular, one had tan skin and blonde hair while the other had light skin and odd blue hair.

Then Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all squealed together while jumping up and down. "WE'RE IN "DREAM BOY HIGH"!" They screeched,

Dipper and Pacifica just rolled their eyes at both their excitement and the current situation.

"Great...Just fantastic…" Dipper said sarcastically, of all the movies to get trapped in, it just had to be one I hate!"

"That makes two of us." Pacifica replied,

The awkward teen just sighed, "Well I'm not staying here, we're leaving. Come on, Mabel let's-." He stopped when he noticed that Mabel and her friends were gone.

He looked around, "Mabel?" He called out, Pacifica looked around as well until she finally spotted them.

"Found them." She said tapping Dipper on the shoulder, he looked in the direction of which she was pointing. "Oh no…" He facepalmed,

The mentioned brunette and her two giggling friends were now with Xyler and Craz laughing and fangirling over them while the two older teens just showed off.

They went over and Dipper cleared his throat to get their attention. As soon as Mabel laid her eyes on the young explorer and the young Northwest, her face split into a wide grin.

"Guys!" She said happily, "Xyler, Craz, this is my brother, Dipper and my friend, Pacifica. Dipper, Pacifica, this is-."

"We know who they are." Pacifica interrupted her,

"Mabel, we're leaving. Come on." Dipper told her,

"What!? But why?" Candy asked, "We just got here!" Grenda then grabbed hold of Xyler's leg. "Yeah! And plus we don't wanna leave these two hotties."

"Mabel this is serious! Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will find out that we're gone!" Dipper told his sister, Mabel's face suddenly grew sad.

"Okay, we'll go…Sorry Dipper, we just wanted to spend some time here." She said sulkily,

"Hold up there Mr. Downer!" Xyler suddenly spoke up seriously, "Let these ladies hang out with us a little bit longer!" Craz nodded agreeing, "Yeah come on man, don't be a stick in the mud!"

"Look we'd really love to stay and all but we _really_ have to get going." Dipper replied, it was obvious that it was a lie that he wanted to stay.

"No way man! You can't leave, come on." Craz told him,

Dipper then looked to Mabel. The naïve brunette clasped her hands together as she looked back at him with begging eyes.

"Please Dipper?" She asked beggingly,

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. He hated that they were there, he **REALLY** did, and he wanted to get out of there A.S.A.P...But Mabel was really happy to be there, and now he felt kind of bad that he was going to rip this from her. This was probably against his better judgement but he finally made his decision.

"...I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a while." He replied wincing a little at the response,

"Yay!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered.

"But _only_ for a little while, Mabel." He continued seriously, Mabel squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "Well then I guess we're staying!" She exclaimed,

"Awesome!" Xyler cheered, "Righteous!" Craz cheered as well, "Come on, I know the perfect place to go…" He continued,

So the five young teens and the two older ones walked for an entire block before they finally reached their destination.

Pacifica tilted her head at the building. "...A soda shop?"

"Yeah dudette! This place is our hangout!" Craz explained to her, "You guys gotta try the smoothies here! They're totally cool!" Xyler added,

"Ooh." Mabel and her friends said in awe,

They entered the soda shop, the place was packed with a lot of people and yet they were lucky to find their seats in one of the booths. The two radical young men chatted with the three ambitious fans some more while Dipper and Pacifica sat in silence not saying a thing. Then a waitress came to their table. It was a woman about over thirty and

"Why Craz and Xyler! How good it is to see you two rascals!" She said, "Good to see you too, Ms. Scotcher." Craz said politely, "We'll take seven smoothies, you know which flavor." Xyler said ending the order with a wink.

"You got it." Ms. Scotcher replied, she then walked back to the front counter.

Then the bell dinged and they turned to the door to see who was entering. In came two girls about Xyler and Craz's age. The one girl was a golden blonde and the other was a raven-haired girl. Both donned dark blue cheerleader outfits and walked past their booth and took their seats at the one behind theirs.

"Dude! It's Liz Ronalds and Beth Carter!" Craz said to his friend with wide eyes, the others recognized the two girls from when they watched the movie. They were the stars of their cheerleading squad and Xyler and Craz's crushes in the film.

"Dude...Holy Mother of all that is cool…" Xyler suddenly said in a love daze, "Yeah." Craz sighed as they looked at them lovingly,

"Ooh! You guys like them!" Mabel said smiling, "Yeah, they're just so…" Xyler trailed off before he could finish the sentence. "Radical?" Craz finished for him, "Yeah man...Radical…"

"Well if you like them why don't you go and talk to them?" Pacifica suggested, since she saw the movie she knew that it ended with Liz and Beth feeling the same way about the two teen boys. Both cool dudes looked at each other and replied, "Yeah!" So they got up and went to go talk to the girls. As soon as they left Ms. Scotcher brought the rest of the friends their smoothies and placed them all on the table.

"Here you go." She smiled, then she turned and left again.

Mabel began to sip on hers and Candy and Grenda ended up following her example. After a minute they noticed Dipper and Pacifica were not drinking theirs.

"Hey, why aren't you guys drinking?" Candy asked, "I don't like smoothies all that much." Pacifica replied shrugging, "Yeah me neither, and I'm no expert on smoothies, but I don't think smoothies are supposed to sparkle." Dipper pointed out, the pink smoothie liquid in all their glasses had a few strange sparkles in them.

"Oh come on! You guys are no fun! Try it! It's rude not to." Mabel told them, Pacifica and Dipper looked at each other and then Pacifica took a sip of hers. "Hey this isn't half bad." She said smiling, she then continued to sip it along with the other three girls while Dipper just gently pushed his glass away from him in slight disgust. He didn't care if it tasted good or not, he didn't want it.

After a minute Xyler and Craz came back to the booth and both Liz and Beth were with them.

"These are our new friends: Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda." Craz introduced, "Everyone, this is Liz and her friend Beth." Xyler added on,

"Hey!" The five teenagers waved, "So, like, we were just about to go shopping for cute clothes you girls wanna come with?" Beth offered,

"Yeah!" The four girls replied all together, "Alright then, let's go." Liz said, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda all exited the booth and left with the girls now just leaving Xyler and Craz with Dipper.

"Looks like it's the three of us now little dude." Xyler said with an annoying cheerful smile on his face. "Oh great." Dipper groaned sarcastically rolling his eyes,

* * *

A few hours went by and the girls tried on different clothes in the many different shops of the mall. Eventually they stopped at a certain place where Liz and Beth spent over an hour trying on stuff in the dressing rooms.

"Oh my gosh girls! These clothes totally fit me!" Beth squealed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing a cute loose long sleeve maroon blouse and white jeans.

"And this outfit fits me!" Liz said excited as well. She was wearing a cute blue dress with a brown belt and jean jacket.

"Ladies you both look great!" Mabel complimented, "You think so?" Liz said blushing from flattery,

"Oh yeah." Candy nodded, "Totally!" Grenda replied as well,

"You know we've been looking at clothes for a few hours now, maybe we should do something else." Pacifica shrugged,

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica you are totally right!" Beth said nodding, "Come on, let's go back to my place. We can do makeovers!" Liz told them,

"But first let's grab more of those sparkly smoothies!" Mabel said,

So the girls went to Liz's house and they instantly went upstairs to Liz's room. Once there they did each other's hair and makeup. Once they were done they were just laying around bored.

"What do you wanna do now?" Liz asked in a bored voice, "I don't know...What do you guys wanna do?" Beth replied,

"Hey, how about truth or dare?" Mabel suggested sounding suddenly high spirited,

The two friends instantly sprung up at the mention of the game. Everyone gathered around in a circle.

"Okay, Grenda you go first." Liz said, "Okay!" Grenda replied, "Truth or dare?" Liz asked, "Truth!" Grenda said, "Okay Grenda...Have you and Marius...made out?" Mabel asked intrigued, the slightly beefy women started blushing at the mention of her Austrian boyfriend.

"...Yes…" She finally replied all the while letting out a giggle, all the other girls squealed and giggled along.

"Okay Mabel, you're turn." Grenda said looking to the naïve brunette, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmmm…" Mabel hummed thinking it over, "Dare." She replied, "I dare you to stick your head out the window and scream your favorite Sev'ral Timez member to the whole world." Grenda dared her,

Mabel did as she was told and ran over to the one window in Liz's room and stuck her head out where she could see the small suburban town that the movie took place in. There was nothing but streets and cars as far as the eye could see.

Mabel took a deep breath and then screamed out to the world.

" **DEEP CHRIS!"**

The other girls were taken aback by the surprisingly loud volume of Mabel's yelling voice. Mabel came back and took her seat on the floor.

"Okay...Pacifica's next!" She said, "Pacifica, truth or dare?" She asked, Pacifica tried her hardest to think of what was the better option. In either situation she would have to say or do something embarrassing.

"...Truth…" She finally decided, she hoped that this would end well for her…

"...Who...do you...have a crush on…?" Mabel asked, all of the other girls 'oohed' at the question and Pacifica started blushing a very bright pink.

"Ooh! Someone's blushing!" Grenda pointed out, "Who is it Pacifica!? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Candy urged her, Pacifica felt her face begin to sweat. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't really talk to many guys...Except Dipper...But she didn't have a crush on him...Right? He was sweet and dare she say…"cute" when he dorkily obsessed the many paranormal things that he and Mabel faced on a daily basis. He was a good friend, no doubt about that, but did she like him in that particular way? No she couldn't! They were just too different. But then again, opposites attract. And ever since the previous summer when he helped her defeat that ghost in her old mansion, she gets all shy and nervous inside. This was too much, did she like him or not!?

"...Pacifica?" Mabel said now slightly concerned for her friend, Pacifica could feel herself crumble under pressure. She couldn't hold it in.

" **I LIKE DIPPER!** " She screamed, the room went silent. Everyone was now staring at her with wide eyes and Candy and Grenda had dropped jaws.

Pacifica panted slightly from screaming that shocking statement out loud. "There, I said it..." She looked to Mabel. "...I like your brother…"

"Pacifica…" Mabel said with a sad looking expression, Pacifica didn't know what was going to come out of this, she hoped she didn't hurt or offend her friend in any way.

"...That is SO GREAT!" She yelled suddenly happy again, Pacifica blinked in surprise. "...What?" She said,

"It's great! I think you and Dipper would make a great couple! One of my best friends **DEFINITELY** deserves my bro-bro." She smiled,

Pacifica just smiled sincerely, "Thanks Mabel…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"Man this is the life! Just chilling down at the beach, watching all the bros hang out." Craz said,

Xyler, Craz, and Dipper were now hanging out at the beach as guys were surfing the waves and girls were laying on the sand sunbathing.

"Totally dude." Xyler replied, "Yeah...It's cool…" Dipper said uninterested, truthfully, he was bored out of his mind. He thought that he and the others were staying longer than he told Mabel they were going to. He really wanted to leave.

"Whoa, little dude, you seem pretty distracted by something." Xyler pointed out, "Hm? Oh no I'm fine…"

"You thinking about a girl?" Craz teased, Dipper's face suddenly went red. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" He asked suddenly nervous, "Dude it's obvious you like a chick, what's her name?" Xyler asked, "We won't tell!"

"I-I don't like anyone!" Dipper yelled now completely flustered, "Come on man tell us!" Craz urged him, then his eyes widened. "I bet you like that blonde dudette."

"What!? Pacifica!? No way! I'm-I'm..look I'm not her type okay? So even if I like her, which I don't, it wouldn't work anyway."

"Dude, there's no use hiding it...It's all over your face." "IT IS NOT!" Dipper yelled at them, "Look I gotta go find my sister, we have to leave."

"Nah man! You just got here!" Xyler told him, "No we've been here for hours!" Dipper retaliated, "I'm leaving and I don't care what you lame guys have to say about-!" He was walking away from them when he felt something grab his arm. He was whipped around to see Xyler had ahold of his arm and both he and Craz's faces were pale and they had red and black eyes and forked tongues lashing out at him as they hissed in anger.

"We said: **STAY!** " Xyler roared in a sudden demonic voice, "We gotta get out of here!" He yelled, he ripped his arm from Xyler's grasp and dashed off running to go find Mabel and the others so they could leave. He ran through the annoyingly brightly colored town as he looked around for his sister. Finally he spotted her walking down the sidewalk with the others sipping a third cup of that gross sparkling smoothie. Liz and Beth were nowhere to be found.

He ran over to her. "Mabel! Mabel we gotta get out of here." He said shaking her, Mabel now had this look in her eyes where she was out of focus where her pupils were dilated and a creepy smile was spread across her face. The others looked relatively similar.

"...But Dipper...This place is amazing...We need to stay here…" She replied, her voice was soft and creepy sounding as if she were some possessed kid out of a horror movie.

Dipper then grabbed ahold of Mabel and shook her violently to try to snap her out of it. "Mabel come on! This is serious! This place is evil we have to get out!"

"Dipper...This place is our home…" Candy and Grenda both said together, Pacifica then stepped in, "They're right, Dipper...We belong here…"

"Pacifica!? What's going on!? You hate it here!" Dipper said surprised, "Not anymore." She smiled, "We are one of them, and so are you…" The young explorer was beyond freaked out now, he had no idea what was going on. But then all his confusion was answered when a cup fell out of Pacifica's hand. He picked it up and looked at it closely, it was just like the ones he saw at the diner. Suddenly all the clue came together.

"Oh my gosh…" He said in shock, "It was the…"

"...The smoothies…" Two voices said, Dipper whirled around to see Xyler and Craz standing there behind him looking devilishly evil. The bright blue sky suddenly turned grey and stormy and all of the smiling happy people turned into zombies including Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda.

"What!? What is happening!? I don't understand!" Dipper yelled,

"Let us explain all this to you." Xyler replied, "You see, this world this...this movie that we star in is, in fact, pure evil. Our movie is meant to brainwash the many naïve teenage girls that watch us. We only pretend to be these "rad" and "hunky" teenage boys so that they will get drawn in. Once we have them under our annoying and generic trance, we suck them into the movie and to ensure that they are under our control, we have them drink the smoothies much like the one you have in your hand right now…"

"...You see, these smoothies aren't just "radical"..." Craz said, "...They are " _hypnotizingly_ radical"...They have the ability to brainwash the people who drink it, and once they are completely brainwashed…"

Dipper was in total shock. He was right, this movie was so evil, and it only made sense that he was the only one not brainwashed because he never drank the smoothie…"

"But, why would you do all this?" He asked,

"Is this a joke?" Craz retaliated slightly harsh, "Have you seen the reviews that we got for this movie!? Everyone hates us! We are the laughing stock of generic teen chick flicks!" Xyler yelled,

"And for good reason." Dipper murmured under his breath, "Hey! Have you ever have haters, you little punk!? They're horrible! Always judgemental about how our movie goes! Just like you…" Craz yelled getting up in Dipper's face. "As we brainwash all the teenage girls that stumble in here, our army grows stronger and stronger! Soon we will be able to destroy all the haters of this film with a unstoppable army of fangirls who will do everything we say! We even managed to brainwash that blonde dudette that you care so much about!" Dipper ran to Pacifica again and started shaking her just like he did with Mabel.

"Come on, Pacifica! You know you hate this movie too! You have to remember how much you hate it! We're never going to get out of this!" Please! I need you!"

Suddenly Pacifica snapped out of it. The young Northwest's eyes went back to normal as her pupils shrunk back down and she shook her head clear to fully return to focus. Then she saw Dipper with a tight hold on her shoulders.

"...Dipper? What happened?" She asked, "NO! SHE'S FREE!" Craz roared, he and Xyler turned to the zombies roaming about.

"Minions! Seize them!" The zombies did what they were told and headed straight for the two frightened teens. Dipper grabbed Pacifica's arm again. "Run!" He yelled, the two then dashed for the edge of town with the literal army of zombie fangirls chasing them in hot pursuit. As they ran they managed to fight some of them off. Dipper punched one in the stomach while Pacifica karate kicked another in the face. Suddenly Mabel and their other zombified friends started running alongside them trying to get them. Candy chomped at Pacifica's arms and Pacifica pushed her down.

Then Mabel growled at her brother as she attempted to claw at his face, Dipper pushed her away trying to keep her at bay but then in a sudden move Pacifica slapped her knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry Mabel." Pacifica apologized, "Are there any more of them attacking us?" Pacifica asked as they continued to run, "I-I think so." Dipper told her, they were both starting to run out of breath.

But little did they know that Grenda was waiting on top of one of the small building's and then jumped off attempting to pin them down but they noticed when her shadow fell on them and they quickly dodged her resulting in her face hitting the ground.

After what felt like forever they saw that the edge of town wasn't far.

"There! The town's end! As soon as we pass it we should be safe!" Dipper yelled in relief, but that relieved feeling was gone when they both smashed against what felt like an invisible wall.

"What? What the heck?" Pacifica asked as she pounded her fist against the invisible wall, "Oh man we're at the edge of the movie! We're trapped!" He yelled, they turned the zombie fangirls had them cornered, they were closing in on them. This was it. They were doomed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Stan entered the T.V room in his underclothes and sat down in the yellow recliner.

"Alright, time for a little T.V…" He said leisurely, he pressed a button on the remote and the screen turned on to reveal Dipper and Pacifica banging on the T.V screen from the inside screaming their heads off as the zombies were edging in closer.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper yelled, "Whoa! Dipper, uh..blonde rich girl!" Stan said forgetting Pacifica's name, "how did you wind up in the T.V!?"

"Long story! But get us out of here! Now!" Dipper yelled desperately, Stan instantly sprung up from the recliner. "Don't worry, kids! I'll get help!" He then ran out of their view.

"Wait! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled to his uncle but to no avail, they looked to the swarming mob of zombies horrified and then Xyler and Craz emerged from the mob still wearing their devilish smirks.

"Well well well...looks like it's the end of the line for you two…" Craz told them, "There's no escape for you…Any last words?" Xyler asked them,

"Actually...yeah." Pacifica told them, she turned to Dipper. "Dipper, this looks like the end...So I guess if we're gonna die, I might as well just say it...I like you...like, I LIKE like you…" She confessed, the awkward teen's eyes widened at her confession.

"Wait, you _like_ me?" He asked her making sure he heard her right, Pacifica nodded, "I know it seems crazy, but, when we first met, even though you were kind of a dork...I thought you were kinda a nice guy…" She explained, her face blushing all the while,

"Wow...I..never thought you thought of me that way. I guess, I...I guess I also like you…" Pacifica's eyes widened as well. "Wait what?" She said,

"Enough of this mushy teenage romance crap!" Xyler boomed, "Seize them!" Craz yelled, the zombies were now closer than ever. They were about to get them, the two frightened teens grabbed a tight hold of each other bracing themselves for the horrors that were about to come when a sudden beam of light flashed through the T.V causing Xyler, Craz and the zombies to shield their eyes. The light grew brighter and brighter and when they opened their eyes, they were back in the T.V room again. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were back to normal but passed out on the floor and Dipper and Pacifica were still holding onto each other. They realized this and instantly backed away from one another.

"What? We're back! But how!?" Dipper asked amazed yet relieved that they were safe,

"Easy! Soos just simply got the tape out." Stan replied, they realized now that Soos was also in the room with them holding a screwdriver and the VHS of evil. He handed Dipper the tape.

"Hey dudes!" He said cheerily, "Thanks Soos." Dipper said gratefully, Mabel groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up leaning on her elbow. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked, she saw the VHS in Dipper's hand and her eyes instantly widened.

"Evil! That tape is evil!" She snatched it from her brother's hands and threw it against the floor and began to smash it with her foot.

"DIE DIE DIEEEEE!" She yelled, then she breath heavily in and out. "I'm gonna go lie down for a little bit." She said heading for the stairs,

"Well, I just lost the urge to watch T.V, see you kids later." Stan said exiting the room, "Soos, take care of those other two girls." He said referring to the still passed out Candy and Grenda. Soos grabbed both girls and took them to the gift shop where he would call their mothers to come and pick them up.

Now the only two people left in the room were Dipper and Pacifica. They just kind of just looked away from each other their faces both burning with humiliation. Neither of them said a thing until Pacifica broke the silence.

"Well uh, I guess I'd better get going then…" She said, she headed for the door and slipped back on her purple rain slicker and grabbed her umbrella. But then she stopped. She turned, "Hey Dipper?"

Dipper looked at her, "Yeah?" Pacifica smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow." She winked, "Heh, see 'ya." He replied, and with that Pacifica shut the door to the shack. It was still raining and she put up her umbrella, she usually hated walking home in the rain, but now, she was okay with it.

* * *

 **Awww! Wasn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen!? But Whoo! This chapter KILLED me! But anyway, yeah, "Dream Boy High" is evil, who knew? And now Dipper and Pacifica kinda have a "relationship" thing going on. But what will happen in the next chapter? See 'ya next time! ;)**


	17. Chapter 15: Mabel's Big Catch

**A.N: Hey everyone welcome back! So in this chapter, we're going to see someone else return, I wonder who it is…^^ Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **A few days later:**

"Kids! Get down here we have a surprise for 'ya!" Stan called from the bottom of the stairs, the Mystery Twins sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs. They reached the bottom to see their uncles and their beaus dressed up in windbreaker jackets.

"What is this about?" Dipper asked, "What's the surprise!? What's the surprise!?" Mabel asked jumping up and down, "Kids, go get ready 'cause we're going fishing today." Stan told them, both twins' jaws dropped and they looked at each other and then back at their uncles. "Really!? Like we did last summer!?" Mabel squealed in excitement, "Yep! We decided that perhaps it would be a great day to go down to the pier and take the old Stan O'War Ⅱ out to the water for a day." Ford told them, suddenly the front door opened and Millie came in. She was wearing an old jacket and fishing hat with worn out boots like the ones Wendy had.

"And they invited me to come along too." She said beaming,

"I'm coming too." Soos said entering the shack as well.

"No one invited you, Soos." Stan deadpanned, in response Ford elbowed his brother in the chest. "Ow! What the heck!?" Stan yelled at his brother, he then sighed, "Alright Soos, you can come too." Stan said annoyed, "Now you kids hurry up and get dressed so we can leave." Stan told them, Dipper and Mabel wasted no time and instantly raced back up the stairs and grabbed the proper clothes for being out on a boat.

* * *

"Wow! We're going fishing again, Dipper!" Mabel said excited, "Heh, yeah. Let's just hope that McGucket didn't invent another robotic sea creature that will nearly kill us." Dipper replied laughing while looking back on that memory, he opened Ethne's cage and rubbed her head with his finger like he had done to her everyday before they left on one of their adventures. The little phoenix was growing stronger and healthier everyday and was now a bit bigger and short red and orange feathers coated her body. Sadly, she was still unable to fly.

"Ha! Yeah, good times." Mabel said, she then opened one of the bottom drawers of the dresser to reveal what looked like pages from a large book. Her face suddenly grew sad. Dipper noticed his sister's sad look which made him concerned.

"Mabel, are you okay?" He asked her, she took the pages out and didn't say a word and she just handed them to him. He took them and saw that they were pages from the scrapbook she made the previous summer. Taped on the pages were pictures of all her old crushes.

"Hey, aren't these the pages from the "Summer Romances" part of your scrapbook?" Dipper asked his sister, Mabel had her back turned to him, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"...Yeah…" She finally replied, "It looks like you ripped these out...why?" Dipper asked, "Because even though it has been a year they still hurt, Dipper! It still hurts to look at them, that's why I left them here. Each relationship was a total failure."

"Not entirely, what about Mermando? You guys liked each other, right?" Dipper told her, he showed her the letters that Mermando sent her after he returned to the sea.

"Yeah, I REALLY liked him...But then he had to marry the queen of the manatees…How could I compete against a beautiful queen?" She asked,

"Mabel, she was a manatee." Dipper told her raising an eyebrow,

"Still, she was pretty." Mabel sulked, Dipper felt bad for his sister, it wasn't fair that he was starting to have a sorta relationship and she was all alone. He put his hand on her shoulder and then patted it supportingly.

"Cheer up, Mabel. Don't worry about those old crushes...we're going fishing today. It'll be fun." He told her, Mabel smiled a little starting to feel better, "Well, I do like things that are fun…" She said, "Of course you do. Now come on, everyone's waiting." Dipper said, "Okay." Mabel nodded, she then walked over to her bed where Waddles was sleeping and patted him on the head. "Waddles, you take good care of the shack and Ethne until we get back." She told him, the goofy pig woke up and looked at his owner and just let out an oink in response. The twins then left to go change and finish getting ready.

* * *

The drive to the pier wasn't that long, but during the ride there wasn't really any talking, everyone just stared out the window not saying a word. Dipper and Mabel rode with their uncles and Rocky and Jasmine while Millie rode with Soos in his pickup. Eventually they reached the pier and walked down the dock to find the Stan O' War Ⅱ.

"It should be around here somewhere." Stan said as he and Ford looked around, finally both twins spotted it. "There it is." Ford told them, Dipper and Mabel were impressed by the size of the huge boat that their uncles owned, it was a lot bigger than the one they and Stan had the last time they went fishing.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Mabel said in amazement, "Heh, yeah, took almost every dime we had, but it was worth it." Stan replied, "Come on, let's get going."

So the eight of them boarded and headed out of the pier. Little did they know that something was watching them from the water and began to follow them.

Once they reached a large open space of water, they began to cast their lines out.

"You see kids, it's all in the wrist…" Stan said as he flicked his wrist and threw the line out, "Like this?" Dipper asked throwing his line out as well, "Good." Ford told him patting his nephew's back,

While Rocky and Jasmine were having slight difficulty casting their lines out, Soos was doing okay but not great, and Millie didn't seem to have a problem.

"Wow Millie, you're really good." Mabel complimented her, "Heh, thanks. My grandfather taught me how to fish." She said reminiscing, she sighed, "Back home he would catch and eat a lot of seafood...Shrimp and steak on the Barbie. Those were his favorites."

Dipper then suddenly felt a tug on his pole. "Hey! I got something!" He yelled, "Reel it in!" Stan said encouragingly, Dipper pulled and reeled with all his might and struggled to keep whatever was pulling at line intact. Finally he pulled up a fish that was as big as Waddles.

"Whoa! Dipper caught a big one!" Mabel said, everyone looked to the teen and his huge catch.

"Crikey Dipper! Well done!" Millie told him, "Haha! Good job Dipper." Ford complimented him, Mabel continued to fish hoping to catch something as big as her brother caught, as she kept her eyes on her line in the water, for a brief moment she saw out of the corner of her eye something big swimming in the water. But she just ignored it and went back to fishing completely unaware of the thing that followed them out of the pier was watching her from beneath the water.

Mabel wasn't really getting that many nibbles until she finally felt her line pull a little. She was confused wondering if she was just seeing things. But she found she wasn't when she saw the line get tugged harder, she was surprised, but then the line yanked again this time it was so hard that it almost pulled her pole from her hands and into the water. But Mabel tightened her grip on her pole and began to tug with all of her might as she pulled the large thing up.

"Wow, this must be a big fish too." She said, but when she looked over the side of the boat to see what she caught, her jaw dropped and eyes widened into saucers.

What she caught was not a fish. It looked like a human guy but he had a bluish green fish tail, he was also tan and had long brown hair. He was grasping her line tightly in his fist. It was a merman, but not just any ordinary merman, one that the naïve brunette was familiar with.

"Hola." The merman said smiling awkwardly, Mabel screamed as she threw the creature back into the water. She threw her pole to the floor and looked back over the side.

"MERMANDO!?" Mabel said confused, the merman popped back up out of the water in response to his name. "Hello again Mabel." He said smiling weak again and giving her a wave,

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, "Well I was swimming around the pier and I saw you and your family get on your boat and I decided to follow you." Mermando explained, "It's nice to see you again, Mabel." He said sincerely, "It's nice to see you too, Mermando." Mabel said smiling a little,

Meanwhile the others were still fishing when Stan caught sight of what looked like Mabel talking to the water.

"Uh, why is your sister talking to the water?" Stan asked Dipper, Dipper looked over to where Mabel was fishing and saw her talking as well.

"I'll go see." He replied, he walked over to her as she talked to Mermando.

"Mabel, who are you talking to?" Dipper asked her, Mabel turned to her brother smiling. "Look overboard, it's Mermando." She said, Dipper looked over the side of the boat and was surprised to see Mermando in the water.

"Hola Dipper." Mermando waved, "Oh, it's you." Dipper deadpanned, he still wasn't entirely fond of Mermando. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "He saw us and wanted to say hi." Mabel beamed,

"What's going on over here?" Stan asked as he, Ford, Rocky, Jasmine, and Millie came over as well,

"We're talking to our friend, Mermando." Mabel told them,

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Mermando? Who is that like, some imaginary friend you made up or something?" He asked, "No, he's right down there." She pointed downwards towards the water. The five elders and young adult looked down and saw Mermando in the water.

"Hello." He said, "Whoa, kid what are you doing in the water?" Stan asked, Mermando lifted his mermaid tail out of the water. "I am a merman."

All their eyes widened, "Què!?" Rocky and Jasmine said together, "Bloody hell!" Millie said,

"Never seen a mermaid before. How do you know the kids?" Ford asked,

"A year ago I was stuck in the public pool in Gravity Falls, then on that EXTREMELY hot day Mabel and I met and we became friends. She and Dipper helped me get back to the ocean." Mermando explained,

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Stan said, he narrowed his eyes at the merman in the water. "Mabel was head over heels for you. Then you broke her heart." Mabel and the young merman both began to look and feel a little uneasy.

"Oh yeah?" Mermando said awkwardly, "Yeah, because you wanted to marry the Queen of the Manatees...what is my niece not good enough for 'ya? You'd rather have the manatee over her? You were crazy to just let her go like that! She even almost went so far as to erase you permanently from her memory." Stan said, Stan just continued to ramble on about how Mabel was after Mermando left her which was making the two mentioned teenagers extremely uncomfortable. Ford put his hand on his brother's shoulder which stopped Stan. "Stanley, I think we've all heard enough." He told him trying to stop the awkward situation,

"Hold up, I'm not finished." Stan replied, "Yes you are." Rocky said in a rushed voice as she slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"So, if you're King of the Manatees, then where's your queen?" Soos asked, "She's back at the palace." Mermando answered, "And why are you here again?" Dipper asked, "As king shouldn't you be hanging around the palace more and have like, guards follow you everywhere?"

"The palace isn't far. And I needed to get away from the strains of being a ruler for a little while." Mermando explained,

Stan, who's mouth was no longer covered asked sassily, "What's there to rule? Your subjects are all fish and manatees!" In response Rocky instantly clamped her hand over his mouth again.

"Say, you guys are friends of mine, how would 'ya like to come down for a little while?" Mermando asked,

"Mermando, *Gracias por tu amable ofrecimiento." Jasmine, said sweetly, "*Realmente, no es problema en absoluto…" Mermando replied,

"But..How can we go underwater with you? We can't breath underwater like you can." Millie asked shrugging, the young merman then pulled out a handful of seaweed.

"Eat this, I found it while swimming deep in the trenches the other day...It is said to give you the power to breath under water...Only for twenty four hours though, and it also allows you to communicate with undersea life."

Mabel reached down and grabbed the seaweed from him. Each of them grabbed a small piece of it and chewed on it. It was very bitter tasting and made all of them want to throw up. The only one who didn't mind the taste all that much was Soos.

Stan spit some of his out in disgust and wiped his mouth. "Blech! That tastes terrible!" He yelled,

"But now you can breath under water." Mermando said proudly,

The gang then slipped into some of the spare scuba suits that they just happened to have on board and jumped into the water. They swam downward with Mermando. They looked around in amazement at the underwater world around them. The water was so pure and clean underneath with vibrant fish swimming around.

"Come, I shall show you my kingdom…" Mermando said taking off in a certain direction. The gang followed suite and after a few minutes of swimming they came across a large kingdom filled with a lot more fish and even some other merpeople. Everyone was once again amazed by the many wonders of the sea. Then one of the mermen noticed them.

"Welcome to Manatéa…" He told them,

"Everyone! It's the king!" He yelled out to everyone, as soon as the citizens saw Mermando and the others, everyone froze and stopped what they were doing.

"And look! He has visitors." Another mermgirl pointed out, then all eyes fell on the Pines, Soos, and the three foreign girls.

Then one of the fish swam up to Mermando and took his arm. "Your majesty! What are you doing out of the palace!?" He then looked past him at the others.

"And who are they?" He asked, "...They are my friends." Mermando explained, "Oh! Visitors! Oh well then we'd better take you all back to her highness. I'm sure she'd like to meet you all."

It wasn't that long of a swim to the palace, once there they entered the large throne room. Sitting in one of the thrones was a large manatee in a pink dress and crown. Beside her was a bored looking crab dressed up in a squire's uniform.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked, Mermando cringed a minute before he answered.

"...That's my wife…" He said in a pained voice, "...Queen Wrinklina, Queen of the manatees..."

The Manatee queen then made a series of loud squeaks and squeals making the group of eight confused as to what she was saying.

The bored crab who was looking at the queen looked back to them. "Her majesty wants to know why you were gone for so long, sire." He said to Mermando. "Well, I was swimming around and I found some friends of mine, they are from the surface world. They wanted to see our land and meet you, my queen…" Mermando explained, in response the manatee let out another loud squeal causing them all to cringe.

The crab turned back to them. "Her majesty wants to welcome you all to her kingdom. She hopes you will enjoy your time here…" He said, "She would also like to cordially invite you all to her banquet tonight...As her honored guests."

"Thank you." Ford spoke up for the group, the large manatee then got up out of her throne and then left. "Well guys while we're here we should check this place out." Dipper said, they turned and headed out while Mabel stayed behind with Mermando.

"Mermando I really like your wife, she's so sweet." She said, "Thanks Mabel. She really is nice, and a fair queen…" Mermando thanked her forcing a fake smile.

Mabel just smiled weakly and turned to leave. But Mermano stopped her.

"Hey Mabel, wait up...Would you like to...go for a swim with me?" He asked, "I don't know, what about the others? I can't really leave them." Mabel said unsure,

"Come on, it's just one swim." Her ex-crush assured her, Mabel felt slightly uneasy. She wanted to say no but it was pointless. Even after a year Mermando still had the ability to charm her enough to go completely weak in the knees.

"Okay!" She said eagerly, but then she realized how sounding eager also made her sound desperate. If he was going to make her feel all flustered again, she wasn't going to show it.

"I mean...yeah, sure, whatever." She continued pretending to not care,

Mabel and Mermando swam through the kingdom, taking in the many great sights of underwater life. A dolphin swam by them and then nuzzled Mabel's cheek with it's nose. Mabel giggled at the dolphin and it swam off.

"Come on, this way." Mermando said taking Mabel's hand, they both swam a bit more until they reached a beautiful reef. With a bunch of small fish swimming around. Mabel awed at all the cute fish and in reply a bunch of them swam out and swirled around Mabel making her giggle for their touches slightly tickled her.

These things are SOOO cute!" She exclaimed, Mermando then took her hand again. "Come, this way." He told her,

* * *

"Man, this undersea kingdom is incredible." Dipper told the others, the now group of seven was swimming around the kingdom of Manatèa, admiring all of the sea creatures that passed by them. The sea was vibrant with life and everyone was still trying to take it all in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go this way you guys." Dipper told everyone, "Okay, don't go too far." Stan told him, everyone then split off.

"Hey Stan look! There's some clueless locals...Wanna go pick-pocket them?" Rocky said flirtatiously, "Now you're talking!" Stan said eagerly, then they too off.

Millie headed off in a different direction which caught Ford's eye. Ever since they went and talked to McGucket, he had been confused at some of the answers that he gave them. He said that Millie wanted him to erase her memories of him. This made the six-fingered savant wonder...why? Did he do something that upset her or did she not want to have anything to do with him anymore? He had been racking his brain to try to find something that could explain her reasoning for doing something that made her forget he ever existed...He then remembered what McGucket told him.

" _In the meantime, I suggest that you have her get to know you all over again..."_

McGucket was right, he was going to have to start connecting with Millie again if she was to be his friend again. If they can't get back her old memories, then the second best thing would be to replace them with new ones.

"Hey Millie, mind if I tag along?" He asked,

The Australian girl stopped swimming, turned to him, and smiled, "Sure! Come on then!" She said encouragingly,

As they swam around, Millie was still completely enthralled by the beautiful undersea world. "This place is just incredible." Millie said in awe, she picked a blue undersea flower and put it up to her nose breathing in the lovely scent. "Everything is just so magical...It's almost like something out of a fairy tail..." Suddenly a tiny seahorse swam by her and it stopped to look at her since it had probably never seen a human before. She giggled at how cute it was.

"You're right, Millie. It's gorgeous here." Ford agreed with her, "It's almost as beautiful as Gravity Falls when I first moved there...What made you want to come there?" He asked, Millie shrugged, "You know that's the funniest thing, I actually don't know why I went there, I just did and ended up staying...all I know is that It felt like...something was telling me that I was meant to be there...kind of like I belonged there or something...know what I mean?" She asked,

"Yeah, I do…" He replied,

"What brought you to Gravity Falls?" Millie asked, "Well, I was given a grant for scientific research and I decided to go for anomalous, you know, odd things." He explained to her, "Hm, peculiar subject to study...yet it's so unpredictable that it's all the more exciting...good choice..." Millie complemented, she then began to swim backwards. "What made you want to study anomalous?" She asked, Ford hesitated, it was obvious that she didn't know he had six fingers anymore and he wasn't sure if he should tell her about them again...What if she would get disgusted or laugh this time? To her, she technically wasn't his friend anymore because of the memory thing, and when he showed her the first time, they were clueless kids, maybe her judgement has changed over the years. He just didn't know. It was harder to hide them now than when they were kids.

Noticing his hesitation, Millie's face switched from a happy fun expression to a serious and slightly concerned one. "I'm sorry, is it personal? If so, then you don't have to answer…" She assured him,

In response, he didn't say anything but instead just showed her his hand. He didn't really care, he was used to the name calling after growing up around people that made fun of him, and he trusted her not to laugh or get disgusted.

"Crikey! You have one extra finger on each hand!" She exclaimed, he blanched, this probably wasn't going to turn out good.

"That's totally wicked!" She said with a smile, He blinked, "Wait what?" He asked her, "They're cool." She said, "Really? I thought you would think they were weird or something." He replied, "No bloody way! They're too cool to laugh at! They just make you all the more special!" She said, she then swam further off. "Come on!" She called, Ford heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't freak out. That was a step in the right direction. And what she said was the same thing that she told him when they were kids. Those words felt just as genuine and touching as they were the first time around, he still remembered them.

" _That's why they laugh at you? Because you have one extra finger?" He just nodded, Millie scoffed, "Well that's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" She said, he looked at her surprised. "These hands of yours shouldn't be made fun of! They should be respected...I respect them." He then just smiled at her._

" _...Thanks Millie…"_

After remembering that good memory, the middle aged scientist smiled down at his hand and began to follow her again.

* * *

Dipper and Soos swam through the now darker and murkier waters of the ocean. They were a little bit outside of the city which meant that Dipper was sort of disobeying Stan's orders about going too far off, but he didn't feel like staying in the city, everything kind of looked that same as everything up in the surface world, coupled with the fact that Mabel was nowhere to be seen. So he hoped that anything outside of town would be a little more interesting.

"Uh dude, don't you think we're getting a little far away now?" Soos asked Dipper slightly frightened at their now unsettling surroundings,

"It's fine, come on." Dipper replied,

After a few more minutes of swimming they stopped in their tracks, for before them, they saw an abandoned sunken ship. They swam towards it to get a better look. The ship was huge, and it was obvious that it had been sunk for a while now due to the barnacles and other gross stuff that was growing on it, but being a boy this still peaked Dipper's interest.

"Awesome…" He said in awe, He entered the ship through a large hole in the side and began to explore it. It was dark and creepy on the inside. Soos followed close behind now completely intimidated being in the dark spooky ship.

"Okay Dipper, this is starting to freak me out, dude. I think we should head back." Soos said shaking, but Dipper just continued to swim forward. "Come on, Soos. It's not that scary, besides it's not like there's anything here anyway." He replied, both were so distracted by the ship's creepy atmosphere that they didn't even notice the giant octopus behind them that was mad that they had trespassed into it's home. It prepared to attack them with it's tentacles.

The octopus instantly grabbed the Dipper's arms and legs wrapping his tentacles around his wrists and ankles, this caused Dipper to freak out.

"Soos! Help!" He yelled, Soos grabbed his hand and pulled but was stopped when another one of the creature's tentacles wrapped itself around Soos' rather large torso. They both struggled hard to break free but it wasn't any use. The creature was very persistent to make sure that he would pay for trespassing.

* * *

Mabel and Mermando were now in the palace garden. It was filled with vibrant beautiful colored plants and flowers and a statue of the likeness of Mermando's gorgeous manatee queen in the large center. They were sitting on the base.

"Here, smell this flower…" He said holding up a yellow and orange flower to her, Mabel took the flower and smelled it and let out a giggle. "It smells sweet..." She said, Mermando then put the flower in her hair tucking it behind her ear. "I know, it's sweet like you are, that's why I thought you'd love it." He replied, Mabel blushed.

"Aww, you really shouldn't have. I wouldn't want to make your wife jealous." She joked, "I would _**HATE**_ to hear the noise she'd make if that happened!" The two of them laughed at that joke.

"Mabel can I ask you something?" He asked her, Mabel just smiled and replied, "Sure, what?" The merman nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's just…"

"Yeah?" Mabel said waiting for his question, "Well...Have you ever felt...trapped?" He asked, Mabel was hesitant to respond. She looked down at the ground. "Well I was actually trapped once, in a bubble." She was referring to the bubble Bill placed her in during Weirdmageddon. "It was a paradise in that bubble, but even though it was a nice place to be, deep down, I still felt trapped…"

"Oh." Mermando simply replied, "Why do you ask?" She asked him, "Well, Mabel it's just that I-." Their conversation was interrupted by the Queen of the Manatees squealing from the balcony high above the garden. She was squealing at Mermando. The merman looked to his wife and listened to her while she spoke. Mabel just sat there looking back and forth between them and eventually the queen retreated inside. Mermando began to swim off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mabel asked slightly hurt that he was leaving. "I must go get myself ready. The banquet's tonight...you'd best find your family anyway..." He told her, Mabel sighed as she raised to leave as well. "Okay." She sulked, he swam back over to her. "I'll see you tonight." He said, the next thing he did was something that not even Mabel was expecting. Mermando kissed her hand before he left. Mabel just floated there in utter shock. Her eyes were wide like saucers and she felt her heart skip a beat. After spending a minute in shock, Mabel shook it off and left to go find her family.

* * *

Later that night was the banquet. Merpeople and fish were sitting at the table as well as Mermando's family.

The Pines and the others sat down at the table as well. Mabel noticed her brother and Soos were slightly bruised and beaten up.

"Whoa what happened to you two?" She asked, "Take note, Mabel….Never anger an octopus…They sure put up a fight..." Dipper deadpanned, just then the royal bugles sounded and the bored crab squire came out on the scene and cleared his throat.

"Now presenting, their royal highnesses: King Mermando and Queen Wrinklina!" He announced, just then the manatee queen and Meremando swam into the dining area as everyone stood for their rulers. The queen herself was now dressed in long regal blue robes and her tiara still rested on her head. Mermando was dressed in a fancy purple coat and blue bowtie, he looked rather nervous. The royal couple then swam to their seats and sat down and everyone else sat down as well following their example.

Wrinklina let out a few snorts and grunts and once again the crab translated for her. "She says: 'Let the feast commence'." He said, everyone then began to eat. The food that was laid out on the table looked...interesting...The Pines family didn't quite know what to make of it. There was definitely a lot of seaweed based food and some plates with odd sea creatures that weren't sentient. At first the eight of them were hesitant about eating but then they saw everyone else enjoying the food. They looked over at the manatee queen was being fed a bunch of sea vegetation by some dolphin servants. They knew it was probably unwise to offend her majesty. So they each got some food on their plates and began eating as well.

Dipper eyed the weird sea creature on his plate as he could've sworn he saw it move. He slowly pushed his plate away and looked over at Mabel who was actually eating the food on her plate with a smile on her face all the while. "It's actually pretty good." She said to him.

When dessert rolled around, everyone was still eating and chatting amongst themselves. They were each served a seashell filled with what they only assumed was an equivalent of undersea chocolate.

While Mabel munched on hers politely, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mermando standing behind her. He looked rather troubled.

"Mermando?" She said raising an eyebrow confused,

"Mabel can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He asked her, Mabel hesitated but nodded. He took her hand and led her off to the palace garden again. He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Mermando what's going on? You're acting funny." Mabel asked,

Mermando sighed, "Mabel, I want to tell you something, something that may not be easy for you to hear." He warned her, the naïve brunette didn't say anything but just nodded her head in understanding.

"...Mabel...I don't want to be a merman anymore…" Mabel blinked in surprise. "You...don't want to be a merman anymore? Why not?" She asked,

The young merman sighed. "Because Mabel...as long as I'm a merman, I have to stay married to the queen. I don't want to be with her!" He picked another one of the beautiful flowers in the garden that Mabel adored besides the one that was still in her hair. This flower was a deep blue and closed like a tulip. Mermando just looked at the flower as he left Mabel on the edge of her seat wondering why he was going to say. What he said was something no one else could prepare her for.

"...I want to be with you…"

He placed the flower in her hand and looked her right in the eyes.

"...I love you, Mabel." He told her, Mabel felt her knees go weak and her heart thump out of her chest. He loved her, even after all this time he still loved her. She didn't even know he loved her when he kissed her back at the lake when they set him free the summer before. This was a lot to take in.

He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her causing her eyes to widen. Although she was surprised by his sudden action, the way he kissed her was just as enchanting as when he kissed her a year ago.

"...But, you're married...You have a wife." Mabel said pulling away, she was still in disbelief,

"Mabel, I do not love her, she is a manatee, I cannot stand to be married to her much longer!" He retaliated,

"But why!? She's beautiful!" Mabel asked,

"Mabel, she's a manatee." Mermando deadpanned,

"But her skin's so blubbery!" She replied, "Mabel, you're missing the point! The point is that I want to leave the ocean and be with you and the others." He explained to her, he then sighed. "I just long to be where the people are…"

Mabel felt bad. She really wanted to help Mermando. If only there was something they could do. But then a thought popped in her head.

"I got it!" She yelled happily snapping her fingers, Mermando looked up slightly startled by her sudden outburst.

"I bet you Great Uncle Ford has something that can make you human!" She said, her ex crush just blinked. "Really?" "Yeah! We'll bring you back with us and then he'll change you over! Then we can be together!" She explained to him, Mermando just smiled and nodded. "Okay, but how will you get me out of here?" He asked,

"Easy! I'll just smuggle you in the cooler again." Mabel explained,

The two young lovestruck children then began to plot the escape. Mabel told Mermando to meet her at the Stan O' War after they got back on board. When Pines family departed and headed back to the surface, Mermando followed them without being seen. Once they reached the boat, the eight of them took off their scuba suits and began to prepare to head back to shore. In the midst of all this Mabel was able to slip away without being noticed by anyone and leaned over the side of the boat again her brown eyes were scanning the area for the one she loved.

"Mermando?" She called in a whisper, there was no response. Mabel decided to call again. "Mermando?" She called again, still no answer. Mabel was starting to get worried. What if he decided not to go with through with this? What if he got caught by the palace guards and was forced to go back?

"Mermando!" She yelled in a whisper, she now looked like she was about to cry. But then she was startled when Mermando popped out of the water grinning.

"Gotcha!" He said playfully, "That was not funny!" Mabel said offended, "Come on, it was funny. Now can you please pull me up?" He asked sincerely, Mabel cracked a smile. She couldn't stay mad at him. She ran to grab the blue and white cooler, tied a rope to it, and began to lower it into the water. The water of the sea filled up the cooler as it went into the water and Mermando slipped inside. Mabel pulled the cooler back up with all of her might. When she finally got him up and onto the boat, she closed the cooler top.

* * *

It took forever but they finally made it back to the shack. Soos decided he would drive Millie home and then meet them back there. Once there the four Pines each pitched in with unpacking the car.

"Can someone grab the cooler? It's in the trunk." Stan asked, "I'll get it, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said insistently, she ran to the trunk and pulled out the still heavy cooler and opened the top. She opened it to reveal Mermando who looked rather sick.

"You okay?" She asked slightly concerned, the young merman stifled a gag and replied, "Yeah. It's just that I'm not used to riding in that thing you humans call a car." He explained to her, Mabel just smiled and closed the top. She dragged it back into the gift shop and up the stairs passed her uncles and Rocky and Jasmine.

When she reached the second floor, she stopped when she saw Dipper looking at himself in the mirror running a hand through his light brunette hair. She tried to sneak the cooler past him to the bathroom but that plan was foiled when he saw Mabel in the reflection.

"Hey Mabel." He said turning to her, Mabel let out a small squeak and stepped in front of the cooler trying to hide it. She laughed nervously. "Oh! Uh..hey Dipper." She said, "Mabel I need your opinion. Do you think I should get my hair cut? I feel like it's getting a little long." He asked her, Mabel then heard Mermando pound the top of the cooler from the inside and she tried to cover it up.

"Uh..NO! No your-your hair is perfect, Dipper. Just keep it the way it is." She said, the cooler then suddenly jumped. Dipper blinked in confusion. "Why did the cooler just jump?" He asked, "Mabel...Did you bring home a pet dolphin or something?"

"Eh...not really a dolphin…" Mabel then opened the top and Mermando stuck his head out. "Is it safe?" He asked, he then looked over and saw Dipper and he blanched.

"Oh! Uh...Hey Dipper…" He said awkwardly, "Mermando!?" Dipper said surprised, "Mabel what the heck is he doing here!?"

Mabel blushed, "Well, it's actually kind of a funny story. See, he wasn't happy being married to Queen Wrinklina and he was hoping that he could come and stay with us." She explained,

"Mabel that's crazy. He's a merman, how can he live here with us?" Dipper asked, "I actually found a way around that. I'll ask Great Uncle Ford to turn him human. Surely he can build something that can make him human." Mabel replied,

"You brought home _What!?_ " Stan said surprised, "Mabel brought home Mermando." Dipper explained, "He wants to join our family, he wants to become human." Mabel continued, "Human huh? How do you propose we do that?" Stan asked, Mabel turned to Ford. "Great Uncle Ford, that's where you come in. We would like you to build something that can make him human. Please."

Ford rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know, Mabel. I don't know if it's possible…" He told her, "Please! This means so much to me!" Mabel begged, Ford looked to Stan and then to Dipper. Both just shrugged, he then looked back down at his niece, she was now crying.

"Okay Mabel, I'll try…" He said putting a hand on her shoulder,

Mabel looked up at him wiping her nose with her sleeve. She smiled and tackled her uncle in a hug.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully,

It took all night and a lot of hard work, sweat, and coffee, but by morning Ford had finally finished his solution to Mabel's dilemma. A morphing gun that could morph someone into any shape that choose. He came out of the basement after using it on Mermando. Everyone was standing there staring.

"Well, did it work?" Dipper asked, the middle aged scientist just smiled weakly for he was exhausted. "See for yourself…" He replied, Mermando then walked out of the vending machine. His aqua colored tail was gone and instead he had two legs. Since he had no clothes he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

He could walk.

Mabel squealed with joy and ran over to hug him.

"Mermando! You can walk! You're human!" Mabel squealed, Mermando just smiled and kissed her and she happily kissed him back.

"Uh Pumpkin? He's naked." Stan pointed out, the two lovestruck children instantly pulled away blushing and Mabel stepped aside to go let Mermando get some clothes. Luckily, he was able to fit in a blue T shirt and shorts that belonged to Dipper. Dipper didn't really care, they were just spare clothes that he brought along and he didn't plan on wearing them.

When he came downstairs now dressed he and Mabel continued to kiss in front of everyone else. While Dipper and Ford were happy for the young couple, Stan just rolled his eyes in disgust. "Ugh, they're going to be doing this all the time now aren't they?" He said,

Now that he was with the Pines family, Mermando suddenly felt completely at home. He and Mabel would hang out a lot which was mostly kissing and watching T.V, but it was nice. He and Dipper started connecting on some stuff as well which made Dipper start to like him a bit more.

One week later Mabel, Mermando, and Dipper were watching T.V in the T.V room together. A marathon of "Ducktective" was on.

" _Well Ducktective, looks looks like you've done it again." The constable on the TV said, Ducktective just quacked and on the TV the subtitles read: "It waddle my duty."_

The three teens laughed at the lame pun. "Haha, it's funny because he's a duck." Mermando said missing the point of the joke, suddenly the channel switched over to the News Channel with Shandra Jimenez.

"This just in, there has been a disturbance out on the Gravity Falls Lake." She explained, the three of them were now intrigued. "Witnesses have claimed to see fish battling each other all around the lake. Here is a picture that was taken by one of the witnesses…" It was then that a picture was shown of fish fighting in the water. Some were punching each other, others were slapping other fish with their tails.

Mermando's eyes widened. "Oh no! Those are my people! They are fighting the subjects of Queen Wrinklina!" He yelled,

"Is just a freak incident or if a fish uprising is not far. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and boyfriend just dumped me." She said, then she began to tear up. "Oh why did you leave me, Ash!?" Then the channel turned back to it's original program.

"I don't understand...Why are your people fighting each other?" Dipper asked, the young ex merman hesitated before answering.

"...It is war, Dipper. The whole reason I married the Queen was to prevent underwater civil war. Since I am no longer married to Queen Wrinklina, the alliance between our two kingdoms has been broken. We are enemies once again…Those poor fish people...They're all going to die because of me…"

"What can we do to stop them?" Mabel asked, Mermando then suddenly looked heartbroken. "There is only one thing to do…" He turned to Mabel. "...I must return to the sea...If I don't then this war won't end."

Mabel's eyes suddenly went watery and she slowly shook her head. "No…" She said in a whimper, "No no no! You can't leave me! I just got you back!" She then grabbed Mermando by his shoulders and started shaking him. "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" She cried,

Mermando sighed. "I'm sorry, Mabel...But there is just no other way…" Mabel was speechless. He was leaving her **AGAIN!?** This wasn't happening! This just couldn't be happening!

"Mabel think about this...Millions of people are going to die if you don't let him go…" Dipper told his sister, Mabel then thought it over. Sure it hurt to lose Mermando, but it hurt even worse to know that many wonderful fish folk could die at the expense of her love life. She in good conscience knew what she had to do. As she felt her heart break in her chest, she nodded in agreement.

"We gotta get me to the lake! Dipper! Grab that morphing gun! We'll need it to change me back!" He explained to the thirteen year old adventurist, Dipper nodded. "Got it." He replied, "Then we'll head for the golf cart." He continued,

Dipper dashed down to Ford's lab which was currently empty for the mentioned scientist and Stan were working on something outside and the three of them dashed out. They climbed into the golf cart and raced through town and eventually reached the lake.

Mermando pulled his shirt over his head and looked to Mabel as Dipper handed her the gun.

"Mabel, change me back with it." He told her, "W-Why me?" Mabel asked, she was now extremely watery and very torn up.

"If I'm going to change back, I want you to do it." He explained to her, Mabel hesitated. "Well...I guess this is goodbye…" She said, she was struggling to remain strong but it was obvious that there was no use trying to keep it in.

"...I guess so…." He replied, "Mabel...I just want you to know that no matter what, no matter who I'm with...My heart will always belong to you…"

Mabel was ready to let all of her emotions out. But she was still keeping them in as to not look like a crybaby in front of her crush. Mermando smiled sadly and brushed her bangs out of her eye, and kissed her one last time before he would return to the sea.

"*Te amo, Mabel Pines…" He told her, Mabel sniffed and shakily aimed the gun at him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger and a light green beam emitted from it and surrounded Mermando. After a minute his legs were gone and his aqua tail was back where it was. He jumped into the water and stopped to give the Pines Twins one last look before disappearing into the water.

Mabel just sadly hugged herself as Dipper put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay Mabel…" He told her, Mabel then softly started to cry into her brother's shoulder. Dipper then led her back to the golf cart and headed home.

* * *

(*) Gracias por tu amable ofrecimiento _(Thank you for your kind offer)_

(*) Realmente, no es problema en absoluto… _(It's really no problem at all)_

(*) Te amo _(I love you)_

* * *

 **Awww! Poor Mabel! Wow! This is actually the new longest chapter of the story! I'd like to give a shoutout to my awesome cousin, Ben, for coming up with that blubber joke! That was priceless! XD But man this thing took me forever to do! Sorry if the ending was kinda short, I was trying to finish it fast, hehe. But anyway, poor Mabel was just dumped for the second time by Mermando. Will she pull through this? And we haven't seen the maniacs for a few chapters...Will they come back? Find out next time! Bye! ;)**


	18. Chapter 16: Something's Off Part 1

**A.N: Hey everybody here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but now I'm finally back! Enjoy! ;P**

 **I actually wrote so much for this chapter that I had to divide it into two parts. I'll post part 2 later ^^**

* * *

"Did you find everything okay, ma'am?" Dipper asked, he was talking to a lady at the counter in the gift shop. Melody had to leave work early because she was looking for a part time job to make a little extra money, and since Wendy's shift wasn't supposed to start for a few more hours, Dipper kindly volunteered to run the register for the time being.

"Yes, thank you very much." The woman said smiling, she had purchased a T-shirt that had a question mark on it. "How much do I owe you?" She asked, "12.95." The teen explorer replied, "Okay." The woman took out the money and handed it to him. Dipper put the money in the register and ripped out the receipt. He handed it to the woman when...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They and the other patrons in the gift shop jumped at the sudden loud cry coming from upstairs.

The lady looked at Dipper oddly, "Is everything okay?" She asked,

Dipper sighed facepalming, "It's nothing, it's-."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!" The loud cry sounded again making everyone cringe. "It's just my sister. She's uh, going through a bad breakup." He explained, "Oh the poor thing." The woman said putting her hand on her chest. "Well, good luck." She said, she then took the shirt and left.

Mabel was laying on her bed hugging her pillow in her arms and crying. Jasmine and Rocky were comforting her while the Stans, Soos, and Millie were watching them from the entrance to the attic bedroom. She was obviously not taking this second breakup with Mermando very well. They all felt so bad for her. She looked so heartbroken and it pained each of them to see a normally happy girl so torn apart.

Dipper came up the stairs and joined them. "She's still crying?" He asked, Mabel let out a now softer cry than the previous two.

"What do you think?" Stan replied, "Man this bites." Dipper said, the two Hispanic sisters came out of the room and into the hallway with the others.

Jasmine shrugged, "We tried to comfort her." "It calmed her down but it didn't do much." Rocky added, Stan and Ford went in next. They both sat on her bed like Rocky and Jasmine did.

"Hey you little gremlin." Stan said, he then opened his arms to her. "Come here." Mabel hugged her conman uncle as he patted her back.

"Look kid, we know it feels bad now but you'll get over it." Stan told her, Mabel let go of her uncle and sniffled, "How do you know?" She asked, "You're not the only one who's been in this situation." Ford told her, "I'm not?" She said tilting her head, "No, Stanley and I have been in the very same position as you are now…" The six fingered savant brushed Mabel's hair back.

"You were both in love too?" She asked, "Yes even we fell in love at some points in our lives, Mabel. Like you, they didn't work out well." Ford explained to her,

"The girl you liked, what was she like?" She asked now intrigued, the middle aged scientist just looked to everyone else standing in the doorway and sighed, "Well, she was gorgeous, funny, compassionate, smart…There was no one like her..." "What happened?" Mabel asked again, "...It just didn't work." He replied, "At first I tried to show her my feelings every chance I got. But after a while I knew that attempting to win her over was hopeless and that she would never feel the same way about me as I did her."

"My girl, Carla McCorkle, walked out on me for some hippy." Stan cut in, "Not to mention I've been divorced. You're actually pretty lucky, at least Mermando loves you." Mabel smiled a little and wiped her eyes. But it didn't take long for that smile to turn back into a frown. Both the Stans didn't know what else to do. They exited the room and joined everyone else in the hall again.

"We tried." Stan simply told them, "What should we do?" Soos asked, "I think it's best we give her time to herself." Ford suggested, everyone nodded and then broke off. But Millie stopped and looked back at the room. She entered the room.

"Mabel?" She said softly, the young girl was hugging her pillow once again and had resumed crying after her uncles left her. The Australian girl walked further into the room and took a seat on the side of Mabel's bed next to her.

"Mabel? Do you wanna talk? Girl to girl?" She asked, the heartbroken girl lifted her head from it being buried in the pillow and looked at Millie. Her eyes were red and teary and her lip was quivering.

"O-Okay…" She nodded, she then sat up and sniffled again. "I know what Mermando did was for the greater good and saved countless fish people, I can respect that...and I know that he still loves me...but why does it still hurt?" She asked,

"Mabel, you two broke up. Whether it was easy or not, whether it was for the best or not, breakups hurt." Millie replied, "I know it hurts now but you'll get over it. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Millie said, Mabel started crying again. Millie realized what she said was a mistake for the mention of fish reminded her of Mermando. "Sorry." She apologized,

"That's alright..." Mabel assured her, then she sighed, "Love hurts..."

"I know, luv." Millie said, "Is there anything you need?" She asked, Mabel just outstretched her arms to her.

"I could really use a hug." She replied, Mabel crawled over to her and hugged her. Millie hugged Mabel back and then began to softly stroke her brown hair. Mabel held tightly to her not wanting to let go. Normally it was was kind of embarrassing crying and spilling her guts to someone she just met, but for some reason, Mabel felt like she could confide in Millie, like she could trust her with a deep secret if she had one.

Millie felt terrible for Mabel. She wished that she could make Mermando come back and be with her so that she would not have to feel this way ever again. As she held the crying teen in her arms she felt the same feelings that Mabel was feeling. It should've felt odd nurturing Mabel so maternally considering that she had just met her. But instead it felt...normal.

Suddenly Mabel's phone went off. Someone had sent her a text. She picked it up and looked to see who texted her.

"Who texted you?" Millie asked, "It's from Pacifica. She said she feels bad and wants me to come over for a makeover day. She thinks it will cheer me up."

"That's great, you should go. It might help." Millie said encouragingly, Mabel then slowly got up from her bed.

"Okay, thanks for the talk Millie." Mabel said thankfully, she then turned and exited her room. Millie laughed softly, "You're welcome, Mabel…"

* * *

Mabel sadly walked through town on her way to Pacifica's place. Even after all the talks she had with everyone she still felt pretty down. What made it even worse was that she started to see happy couples walking around all over the place. She began to cry again and hugged herself snuggling deeper into her sweater. She continued to walk until she felt herself crash hard into someone.

"Ow!" She whined grabbing her cheek, "Hey! A voice yelled at the exact same time, "Why don't you watch where you're going!?" The person snapped. The person had a medium sounding kid's voice just like Dipper's, it wasn't as deep as Dipper's but it was close.

Mabel looked up to face the stranger. "Sorry I-." She stopped dead. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The person she crashed into was a boy. He was about her and Dipper's age and he had a pale almost grey complexion and black hair that went over his right eye. He was dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans with red and white sneakers. He had his hood up.

"Uh, are you crying?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

Mabel was at a loss for words. This guy was cute! And here she was crying in front of him. He couldn't know that she was crying, he would probably think that she was weird or a crybaby or something. She had to pull herself together.

She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put on a fake smile. "Uh no! No I-I-I'm not crying!" She told him, "Are you sure? Because it looked like you were crying." He replied,

"Trust me, I'm fine." Mabel assured him,

"...Okay then…" He said slightly confused by how odd she was acting, he then walked past her but stopped and turned back to her. "You sure you're okay?" He asked her still uncertain, "I'm fine. But thank you." Mabel replied, the boy then gave a nod and walked away. Mabel just stared after him completely awestruck. After a minute she realized what she was doing and shook it off and headed off to Pacifica's.

* * *

"Thank you sir, come again." Dipper said kindly to another customer at the register. There was just one more customer left in the gift shop, after this person would finish looking through the merchandise and buy something, Dipper's shift would be over and it would be Wendy's shift.

His mind then wandered to Mabel. It had been a few hours since she left to go to Pacifica's, he was wondering when she was going to come back. He hoped that she was feeling better, he hated to see her so down.

But he was broken out of his thoughts when the last customer set a Mystery Shack mug on the counter. The last customer was a tall husky man with a bald head and glasses wearing a thick sweater and scarf. He looked extremely pale and had a red stuffed up looking nose.

"Here, this is all I want to get." He told Dipper, he then sneezed into the tissue he had with him.

"Are you feeling alright, man?" Dipper asked the guy raising an eyebrow, "Ah..ACHOO! Yeah kid, I'm fine...I just have a little thing that's going around. But I'll be okay." He explained, Dipper rung up the mug and handed him the receipt. "Alright, here you go." He said, he then grabbed the bag he put the mug in. "And here's your mug." He added as he handed the guy the bag.

"Th..Thanks, kid I-. Ah...ah...ACHOO!" The guy let out a loud sneeze and sneezed all over Dipper causing snot and spit to fly into the young teenager's face.

"Whoa! Sorry kid." The guy apologized, inside Dipper was ready to scream and gag but decided to restrain himself as to not upset the guy. As he wiped some of the sickening crud from his face he forced an obvious fake smile and replied, "Oh no it's okay, man. Just get better okay?"

The guy nodded, "Thank you." And with that he took his bag and exited the gift shop.

As soon as the door closed Dipper ran out from behind the counter and scrambled out of the gift shop and upstairs for the bathroom. He turned the faucets on the sink and started scrubbing his face with soap and water in an attempt to get the rest of the sick guy's awful residue off.

"Blech! Blech! Blech!" Dipper yelled disgusted as he scrubbed, "Why!? Why!?" He whined, it was then that he noticed Mabel happily skip down the hall past the bathroom humming a happy tune to herself. Her hair was done in braids, her nails were done in bright pink nail polish, and her face was covered in makeup that actually made her look quite stunning.

"Look at you, you seem happier." He smiled, Mabel just smiled back at him, her signature cheery smile had now fully returned.

"Yep! Pacifica was right, a makeover was just what I needed! I also met a nice guy on the way there!" She replied, Dipper raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. He turned off the sink and dried his face with a towel.

"Wait a minute. You've been crying over Mermando for over a week and you've already found a new crush?" He said confused and slightly surprised, "Well I wouldn't say I have a 'crush' on him, but he was cute I can tell you that much." Mabel said,

"What was his name?" Dipper asked, "I don't know, I didn't get it." She replied, "He was real sweet though, he was worried about me when he saw me crying." "Mabel I think you are moving on a little too fast. Don't you think you should wait until you're completely over Mermando to start dating again?" He asked her, the naïve brunette just gave him a playful shove. "Don't worry, Dipper! It's not like I'll see him again anyways! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go tend to Waddles." She then danced off and Dipper just smiled and shook his head.

"Dipper!" Someone else called, Dipper recognized it as Ford who had called him.

"Great Uncle Ford? Dipper called back, "Come here, I need to tell you something." His uncle replied, he was calling from the basement. Dipper headed back to the gift shop where he saw Wendy now working her shift at the register reading one of her magazines. He walked through the open vending machine and went down the elevator the the basement lab.

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford. What did you call me down here for?" Dipper asked, "I need my apprentice." Ford replied winking at him, Dipper instantly smiled, "Oh yeah! What's up?" He asked,

"After the maniacs attacked us at the Summerween party, I realized that we have underestimated their power. They're each not that strong on their own but united as one they are just as powerful as Bill." Dipper nodded, "Yeah, when they attacked us in Weirdmageddon they did a huge number on the shacktron."

"Yes, they are a bigger threat than we thought." His uncle nodded , "So I've been searching for ways that maybe we can take them out before they even have the chance to attack us again...But to face them we'd have to have some kind of protection. Bill could only hurt us in the mindscape, however, his friends are able to harm us in real life. We're going to need physical protection against them instead of mental protection...Luckily for us I researched on them a bit more and I've found their weakness."

"What is it?" Dipper asked, his uncle then opened a book entitled: "Protection Spells". He flipped through the pages and stopped at a certain one with an image of a blue and purple bell flower. Only this flower was a little different. It had small sparkles on the petals almost like tiny diamonds.

"It's called a Pure Bell, whoever wields them is immune to anything that's evil and impure. This flower is their most powerful weakness. So much as being close to it is enough to render them powerless. If we get this flower I can make a protection spell like the one we made for Bill, only this one will be stronger." Ford explained, "Awesome! But where do we find this flower?" Dipper asked, "Funny you should ask that. Many years ago when I first came to Gravity Falls, I managed to come across a whole patch of them. They grow deep in the forest. Like our other journeys, this one will also be dangerous. You must be willing to take this risk..."

"If it means protecting ourselves from those creeps, then it's worth it." Dipper replied confidently, "Very good, so tomorrow we'll set out." Ford told him, Dipper nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The next morning Mabel woke up with a yawn. She gave a quick stretch and then climbed out of bed and went to go grab the hairbrush to do her hair. She was feeling a lot happier after yesterday. Everyone's talks and the makeover Pacifica gave her made her feel a million times better, so much to the point that she could think about Mermando without crying or feeling a hint of sadness. She hummed a bouncy tune to herself contentedly as she ran the brush through her long brown locks but stopped when she noticed something was wrong.

She turned around and looked over at Dipper's bed. He wasn't up yet, usually he was already up at this point if not at the same time as her. Concerned for her brother, Mabel walked over to Dipper's bed where he had the blankets pulled up over his head.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" She said worried, "Bro bro?" She then pulled the blanket down only to jump back startled. Dipper looked terrible! He was as pale as a ghost and had dark circles under his eyes. His nose was also red and runny and he was shivering.

"Dipper! What's wrong with you!? You're so pale!" Mabel asked still surprised, the young explorer struggled to sit up in bed, he was so weak. He suddenly felt a strange tickle in his nose. A sneeze was coming on. "A-ACHOO!" His kitten-like sneeze rang loud throughout the attic bedroom as he sneezed. He wiped his nose with his arm as his nose made a mucus like sound. He knew what was wrong with him. That sick guy in the gift shop yesterday had gotten him sick when he sneezed on him. This sucked! Dipper hardly ever got sick and when he did he would feel terrible. Plus whenever he or Mabel got sick, everyone would make a huge fuss out of it and he didn't want to be fussed over. What was even worse was that he had to go with Great Uncle Ford on that mission to find that bell flower. He felt like crap, but to let everyone down felt even worse. He decided that he would pretend he was okay and pull through it.

He put on a fake smile for his sister and replied. "I'm fine, Mabel. I'm just a little tired because I was up late with my summer reading again." He lied, Mabel just gave him an unsure look, even she couldn't be easily fooled by his lie. He looked awful for the most part and plus she knew when her brother was lying, she had known him for thirteen years, she may had been naïve, but she wasn't stupid.

"Are you sure, Dipper? That was a pretty big sneeze you let out there." Mabel pointed out, "It's just my allergies or something." He lied again, now Mabel knew for sure that he was lying. She knew it wasn't allergies because they had that thing where their allergies would act up at the same time, if it were allergies then she would've sneezed too. She knew it was official. Dipper was sick and he wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on, Mabel. I'm fine, really. Since when have I ever gotten sick?" Dipper asked her, Mabel just looked at her brother still unsure. She knew he was sick, there was no doubt about it, but she also knew how persistent Dipper could be. He wasn't going to let some illness stand in the way of his adventures. If that's what he wanted to do, then who was she to stop him?

"Okay." Mabel said still unsure of whether or not to let him walk around sick. Dipper gave a weak smile and a nod and struggled to stand up. He suddenly felt lightheaded and nearly lost his balance and fell back on his bed if it weren't for Mabel grabbing his hand and pulling him up to a stable stance.

"Thanks." He thanked her, "No problem, bro." Mabel replied,

The two twins walked downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning kids." Ford greeted them, both twins took their seats at the table. "Morning." They both replied, Mabel replied in her usual cheery mood while Dipper replied in a tired and sick sounding mood but with a bit of strength to sound convincing enough that they would think he was well.

Both Jasmine and Rocky looked at Dipper and were instantly concerned.

"Hey amigo, are you okay?" Rocky asked him raising an eyebrow, "Sí, you look *enferma." Jasmine added on,

Stan then lowered his newspaper and instantly saw Dipper's condition. "Whoa kid, what happened to you? You look like you slept in a coffin or something." He said, Dipper instantly responded to this statement. "Huh? Oh it's nothing, I'm fine I just-." He was cut off when Ford put his hand to Dipper's forehead. "Dipper you're burning up." He said surprised, Dipper began to grow nervous. "What!? No I'm not!" He said laughing nervously, both Stan and Ford got up from the table.

"Come on, kid. We'd better get you back to bed." Stan said,

Dipper was put back in bed. Soos was grabbing a soda from the fridge and Stan fetched the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. They both came back into the attic bedroom and Stan turned the thermometer on.

"Okay Dipper, open up." He instructed, Dipper obeyed and opened his mouth and lifted his tongue and Stan slid the thermometer underneath. After a minute Stan took the thermometer out and checked it.

Stan shook his head, "101.5. Looks like you're gonna be spending today in bed, possibly tomorrow too." He said, Dipper instantly jumped a little. "No! Great Uncle Ford and I need to get that flower! It's the only thing that'll protect us from Bill's minions!" He exclaimed, but he was cut off when his chest was racked with a coughing fit.

"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen. Not until you're better." Stan replied, "But what about the maniacs? What if they hurt us?" Dipper asked, "Dipper, your health is one of the more important things right now. The maniacs haven't attacked us for a while. We can get the flower when you're better." Ford told him, the teen explorer then sighed as he fell back on the bed. "Alright." He said, "You just stay in bed." Stan said slightly demandingly, "Feel better, dude." Soos said sincerely, the two uncles and Soos then left the room, as they left they passed by Mabel who was watching from the doorway.

Stan put his hand on her shoulder, "You're going to have to stay out of the room for a little bit, Pumpkin. We're quarantining the room until Dipper is better. We don't want you to catch what he has." Mabel sighed and nodded her head, "Okay." She said, Stan then gave a nod and he, his brother, and the ex-handyman left.

Dipper sighed again. This sucked! He felt like a failure, they were never going to get that flower now. He just wished that he was better so he could fulfill the mission and not let everyone down.

Mabel just continued to watch her brother sadly. It just wasn't fair, just when she was feeling better, he felt horrible. She walked over to his bed and sat on the side. She hesitated before talking to him. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling frustrated. "So, you're sick huh?" She finally asked, "Yeah." He replied, he then sniffed causing his nose to make a stuffed up sound.

"But what about the flower for that protection spell or whatever? You said you need to get it!" Mabel exclaimed, "And there's no one else to get it or you!" Dipper's tired eyes widened. He had an idea. It was a crazy one but it was an idea.

"Mabel...it looks like you're going to have to do it for me..." He told her, "I'm in no condition to get it, but you can."

"What!? Me!?" Mabel said taken aback, "But Dipper I'm not-! I'm not the adventurer that you are!" Dipper didn't say anything and just took her hand. "Mabel...you can…" He then propped himself up on his elbow and reached over to the nightstand and handed her Journal Number 1 with a shaking hand. "Here, it'll show you what you need to do, and you'll have Great Uncle Ford to help you too… now go…" Mabel then nodded and ran out of the room. Little did they know that they were being listened in on by the maniacs not so far from the shack.

"Did you hear that, boys? The little pipsqueak is sick!" Pyronica said turning to the other freaks,

"So?" Keyhole said shrugging, " _So_ , this is the perfect opportunity to kidnap him and the others! He's too weak to fight, catching him will be a cinch!"

But then some other noise hit her large bat-like ears. She listened in again only this time it was in the gift shop.

Mabel ran into the gift shop hugging the journal to her chest.

"What is it Pyronica?" Kryptos asked, Pyronica rolled her eye. "Ugh, it's that annoying girl, Mavis!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure her name is _Mabel_." 8-Ball corrected her, Pyronica suddenly got up in 8-Ball's face, her dark pink pupil aflame. "WHATEVER!" Then she heard Mabel talk and turned her attention back to that.

"Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!" She called out, everyone in the gift shop including her mentioned Uncle looked at her in confusion as to why she had the journal and sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Whoa whoa kid, where's the fire!?" Stan asked stopping her, Mabel showed everyone the journal. "There's still hope! We can still get that flower! I'll go in Dipper's place." Everyone was taken aback by this. Sure Mabel was adventurous but she wasn't nearly as adventurous as Dipper was.

"...Mabel, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be a dangerous mission…You may not like everything you see..." Ford warned her, Mabel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's important for our safety, plus it means a lot to Dipper...He even told me himself to go…"

Everyone looked at each other then back at Mabel. After a minute Ford replied, "Okay then. Let's get moving." The naïve brunette and the six-fingered savant exited the Mystery Shack.

"Excellent! The weird scientist is leaving! And he's bringing that foolish girl with him too! That'll make kidnapping Dipper and the others all the more easy!"

"But wait! The others know a threat when they see one. Plus, remember the Summerween party? They practically fought us off with their bare hands!" Keyhole pointed out,

Pyronica thought for a minute. "Hmm...You're right, Key. It seems that we have mistaken their strength. Fortunately for us, I know a way around that…"

* * *

Mabel and Ford were now walking down the forest trail, the woods around them getting thicker and thicker as they went on.

Mabel was now looking at the journal with intrigue. Sure Dipper had shown her the journal before but she had never really gotten the chance to see its contents. She certainly did enjoy some of the things that were written in there. "So, where exactly do we find this flower?" She asked,

"The flowers grow in large patches so they won't be hard to spot. But to get to the patches we'll have to go through the deeper parts of the forest. We must be wary at all times, it's very easy to get lost in them. I know that from personal experience." Ford replied, "So stay close to me."

Mabel just nodded and continued to look at the old book. Eventually they reached a fork in the path that went two ways.

Ford looked to his niece. "Okay Mabel, where does the journal say we need to go?" He asked her, Mabel looked at the old pages and pointed to the right path, "We have to go right." The six-fingered savant just nodded and they proceeded down the right path unaware of something watching them from the trees above them.

As they continued on their way, Mabel noticed that not only was the forest getting denser as they went on, but it was also getting darker, and scarier. This began to frighten her a little bit. She saw a few scary animals give her and her uncle glares from the shadows and the air had gone from a nice warm summer breeze to a slight chilly breeze. Mabel huddled close to her uncle and in response Ford put a protective arm around her.

"Great Uncle Ford? How much longer until we get to the patch?" She asked shakily, "Don't worry, Mabel. It shouldn't be too much longer." Ford told her, suddenly they saw light up ahead.

"This is it, Mabel! We made it!" Ford said happily to his niece, a smile came upon Mabel's face and she ran ahead.

"I can't believe it! We're here! She yelled, she entered the patch only for her smile to change to a confused look. After a minute, Ford caught up with her and looked at her confused. "What's wrong Mabel?" He asked, Mabel didn't say anything and just pointed out in front of her. He looked ahead of him to see that there were no Pure Bell flowers, just piles of dug up dirt and grass.

"Where are the flowers?" Mabel asked,

"I don't understand...there has always been a whole patch here! There were dozens of them!" He said as he frantically searched for any trace of the flower that they needed,

"What happened to them?" Mabel asked,

"They were taken…" A voice said out of nowhere, the sudden voice startled the two weary travelers out of their wits. They looked up towards the trees because that's where the voice came from. It sounded oddly familiar to Mabel.

"Who said that!?" Mabel asked shaking, Ford whipped his gun that could knock people out and looked around.

"Over here." The voice said, they looked to the tree from which It came and there they saw someone chilling out on one of the branches. He had pale skin and black hair and was wearing a black hoodie. Mabel's eyes widened upon seeing the person. It was the boy that she met yesterday, the one she ran into while on the way to Pacifica's.

"The flowers are gone, in case you were wondering." He said,

"It's you." She spoke up, the boy looked at her, he instantly recognized her as well. "Hey, you're that girl I met yesterday. You were crying." He said, Mabel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he knew she was crying, now she felt foolish.

"Uh...yeah." She admitted, "Who are you?" Ford asked, he had lowered his gun but still had it ready to shoot in case this boy was going to pull anything on them.

The kid jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly on his feet.

"That's not important right now. You guys are looking for the Pure Bell right?" He asked, Mabel nodded, "Yeah, we are. What happened to them?"

"They were taken...by the leprechauns...little thieving twerps…" The boy said annoyed, "Then they sold them to the Yaoguai…"

"The what?" Mabel said tilting her head in confusion,

"The Yao Guai, it's a demonic creature that is very strong and powerful. Because the flower is his weakness, he stole the Pure Bells so that no one could defeat him. Many have died trying to fight him and get them back. It will be hard to defeat him to get those Pure Bells by yourselves, that's why I'll come with you. I know the way to his lair." He then walked past them and pushed aside some bushes and walked through. "Come on." He said, both Mabel and Ford just stood there watching him for a minute unsure of whether or not to trust him. They looked at each other and Mabel shrugged and began to follow. Her uncle followed suit. He wasn't about to let Mabel go off on her own with this random boy.

Mabel ran a bit faster to catch up with the boy. "Uh..thanks for helping us, what's your name?" She asked,

"The name's Brock." The kid replied, Mabel smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Brock…I'm Mabel…"

"Mabel huh? That's a cool name I guess." He said simply shrugging his shoulders, Mabel smiled and attempted to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

They continued to walk until they left the woods and entered a wet foggy area. As they walked the fog began to grow thicker to the point where they almost couldn't see.

"Brock? Are we there yet?" Mabel asked using her arm to shield her eyes from the fog,

"We're almost there…" Brock replied, he then turned to her. "...The Yao Guai cave…" Both Mabel and Ford's eyes widened upon hearing that.

After another minute of walking they saw a cave not far up ahead. They approached it and Brock ushered them to follow him to the side of the cave. They obeyed and they went to the right side of the cave where they were hidden.

Brock then looked to them and put a finger to his lips shushing them to let them know they had to be quiet. Ford didn't say anything but just stared at him while Mabel nodded understandingly, Brock peeked around the entrance to the cave and there he saw the Yao Guai. It was a large creature with a bear-like head and an odd looking large body. It was curled up and sleeping. He then looked over to his right and there were a stack Pure Bells.

He smiled mischievously. "Bingo." He then turned back to the others. "Okay, he's asleep. All we have to do is sneak in and snatch a few up." He explained to them, "I'll go in and grab them."

"Wait, it's too risky for you to go in there." Ford said stopping him, "Yeah, we're going with you." Mabel nodded, "No Mabel, you need to stay here, if something were to happen to you, I Don't know what I'd do. If anyone goes in there, it's me. If I get mauled, then so be it, at least you'll be safe." Her uncle told her, he then turned to Brock. "I'm trusting you to keep Mabel safe from harm." Brock nodded, "Okay, I will." Ford gave a nod and entered the cave. Mabel and Brock just sat back and watched as he got closer to the sleeping monster. Now terrified, Ford shakingly reached for the pile of Pure Bells hoping he could snatch a few. But just before he could grab even one, a paw instantly slammed over his wrist. The six-fingered savant looked up to see he was staring into the eyes of Yao Guai. It was seething and angry. It looked down at the pile of Pure Bells and then back at Ford knowing that he was trying to steal a few. The monster growled obviously angered and was ready to attack. He took a swipe at Ford but he was too quick for him. He ran away from the monster and pulled out another one of his futuristic guns. He aimed for the monster's chest. While this was going on, Brock looked to Mabel and pressed a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. He then slipped into the cave and snuck past the ferocious monster and the middle-aged scientist. He headed for the pile of Pure Bells but stopped when the Yao Guai charged at Ford and knocked the gun out of his hands and knocked him down.

Mabel gasped, "Great Uncle Ford!" She screamed, she then ran in to rescue her uncle. Mabel ran towards her uncle and the beast that was about to maul him. She jumped in front of her uncle and pulled out her flashlight and shined it in his eyes. The Yao Guai roared in pain and stepped back a bit, however, it was now even more angry. It glared at her and snarled and charged at Mabel and Ford, but before the beast could hurt them, Mabel pulled out a ball of yarn and began to run around the cave while letting it unravel. The Yao Guai chased her all around the cave until she went around two large rocks where the yarn acted as a tripwire. The Yao Guai fell for the trick and tripped over the yarn and fell hard on the cave's stone floor knocking him unconscious. She then pulled a rope from the backpack and tied it around the large unconscious beast. Brock then pulled Mabel away and gave the unconscious Yao Guai one last kick in the face before escaping. Ford got up and got out as well. He joined the other two outside the cave.

"Mabel! What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!" Ford said frantically, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stand by and watch you get mauled!" Mabel apologized, she was starting to tear up at the thought of almost losing one of her Grunkles.

The three of them began back along the path. Each of them were slightly bruised and shaken up but fine.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked her worried, Mabel wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him smiling a little. "Yeah...thanks for helping us…"

"Eh, it was no big deal." Brock shrugged, "Wait, did we ever get those Pure Bells?" Mabel asked remembering, the other two guys' eyes widened.

"Ugh! I _knew_ we forgot something!" Ford said frustrated with himself for forgetting.

"Hey you guys?" Brock said getting their attention, they looked at him odd, Brock smirked and reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out about a dozen Pure Bells. Both the middle-aged scientist's and the naïve brunette's jaws dropped in surprise and Mabel ran over and grabbed the flowers from him.

"Brock! You got the flowers! Thank you!" She said giving him a hug, this took Brock back a bit but he politely pushed Mabel away awkwardly. "It's no problem, I just don't do hugs." He said, "Oh, okay then." Mabel said still cheerful, "Come on, my brother HAS to meet you!" She said running go ahead of him, the three of them then headed back to the shack.

* * *

The maniacs entered a cold space and looked around at their surroundings.

Pyronica put a hand on her hip. "Huh, so this is that old scientist's lab…" She said as she continued to look around, they were in Ford's underground bunker. It was just the way Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos left it. Aside from it being damper and the walls more eroded and the old machines more rusted, it was the same.

They began to look around. While Pyronica was looking at the old capsules which Ford used to keep creatures in, the other maniacs were looking around in intrigue and fear.

Teeth began to chatter like a normal set of teeth would. "Can-can we please get out of here? This place is giving me the heebie jeebies!" He said,

"Shut up!" Pyronica snapped, "Not until we get what we need!" They continued to look around the lab starting to search thoroughly behind the old machines and pipes for what they were looking for. Eventually they reached the freezing capsules and they stopped in front of one of them.

Inside was the shapeshifter that almost killed the kids the year before. He was still frozen in his defeated pose. Pyronica's mouth split into a wide and evil toothy grin.

"Here we are...This is what we need…" She said, she pressed a button which opened the capsule door. The shapeshifter was still frozen up solid, Pyronica then pulled out a giant syringe and stuck it into his upper arm and extracted something from inside him.

"What is that? Keyhole asked, the hot pink monster turned to them deviously. "What we need to defeat those mortals…" She replied, she then grabbed Keyhole's arm and injected some of the substance in his arm.

"Ow! What the heck!?" He yelled as he clutched his arm in pain, Pyronica then moved on and injected the syringe into the other maniacs.

"What are we going to do with this?" Teeth asked, he was the last one and he asked this as Pyronica injected it into the top on his gummy head. After she was done with him she did it to herself. "There, finished." She said, the other maniacs were now rubbing their stinging arms in confusion.

"Um, not to question your wisdom, Pyronica...But how will that shapeshifter blood help us in any way?" Kryptos asked her, Pyronica just gave them an evil smile. "Watch…" was all she said.

What she did next surprised the others. She slowly and so creepily morphed into an exact clone of Mabel. She opened her now two eyes to reveal that they each had a wicked gleam in them.

Everyone gasped. "Pyronica! You shapeshifted into the little brat!" Teeth pointed out,

Pyronica disguised as Mabel just smiled and replied, "That's right, Teeth. There's no way they'll suspect that anyone's in danger when we look like them!"

"But what will we do with the real ones?" Kryptos asked, "Leave that to me…" She said with a devilish grin,

* * *

 **Oh my god! The maniacs have the power to shapeshift! Will they end up kidnapping everyone? Will Mabel and Ford make it back in time? To be Continued...**


End file.
